


Las Alas de la Mariposa (Connor x Reader)

by Helindir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 59,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: Connor (RK800) debe empezar una nueva vida en la vieja y caótica ciudad, mano a mano con Hank y.... Reader.-La historia tiene una versión en ingles. Esto va a ser largo y lento, nada de cosas rápidas de one shot y apurado. Espero poder poner capítulos a menudo, si la vida me lo permite! XD Seee yaaa ♥





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Detroit se había vuelto el estandarte de una convivencia pacífica entre los androides y los humanos, y Meca administrativa de la “nación androide”, encabezada por, como era de esperarse, Markus y North, aunque aquella androide era más un amante y compañero, más que un líder. Markus era el que prometía ser la personalidad del siglo, y el encargado principal, el jefe.

Y siendo que la ciudad ahora tenía una población androide en aumento, proveniente de ciudades aledañas, aquellos humanos que no se encontraban a favor de la integración, se vieron en la obligación de aceptarlo a regañadientes, cambiar de mentalidad o mudarse. Una buena cantidad optó por irse, pero los que quedaron, voluntarios y esperanzados de una relación simbiótica, se vieron cara a cara con una ciudad que tenía una leve mejoría inicial. 

Los androides no necesitaban satisfacerse de muchas de las necesidades básicas que los humanos requerían, por lo que las viviendas desocupadas, ahora en manos androides, necesitaban menos insumos. Debido a eso, los trabajos de humanos, para humanos, se incrementaron, al no tener los cupos ocupados por androides obligados. Más androides libres trajo consigo a casi ningún humano viviendo en las calles. Y los pocos que habían, rápidamente recibieron techo por parte de los mismos androides, dando inicio a un modo de convivencia similar a un campus universitario: casas de humanos con compañeros androides, casas de androides con compañeros humanos.

La delincuencia bajó abruptamente, al igual que el consumo de cristal rojo. Pero los humanos, dueños de viejos malos hábitos, seguían con sus andanzas, y tardarían años para cambiarlo.

Hank decidió quedarse, no tenía motivos para irse, tenía una obligación moral, su trabajo lo necesitaba y, más importante, sus bares seguían en pie.   
Por su lado, Connor se enfocó en un triple trabajo, entre ser compañero del teniente, sus deseos de convertirse en detective y el aún más complejo trabajo de aceptar y acostumbrarse a su nuevo estatus como ex máquina. El tema de las emociones y sensaciones era demasiado complicado, y su mente ultra analítica realmente no lo ayudaba.   
Si bien Hank no tuvo demasiados problemas en aceptarlo en su casa y en orientarlo en algunas cosas, realmente, a veces sus preguntas comprometedoras lo sacaban de quicio. 

Con el paso de los meses, las cosas parecieron estabilizarse y surgieron nuevos leves inconvenientes. Con el interés de volverse más “humanos”, muchos androides comenzaron a manifestar su deseo de tener sensaciones más físicas. Había comenzado con una androide, que había intentado ayudar a una mujer en labor de parto, en el medio de la calle. Si bien la ayuda fue eficaz y la mujer trajo a un niño sano, la androide se sintió culpable de que los humanos tuviesen que sufrir esa clase de dolores, cuando ellos simplemente eran fabricados y despertaban del sueño eterno sin conocimiento del dolor.  
Y como ella, cientos más lo deseaban. Vivirían para siempre, eran inmortales, mientras la fragilidad humana se manifestaba frente a sus ojos. Querían sentir el dolor en sus rodillas cada vez que se caían, el frio calarles los biocomponentes debajo de la lluvia invernal, el cosquilleo y el calor de una fogata, la calidez eterna que emitían los humanos, la brisa en sus pieles, y, con el surgimiento de los sentimientos, querían ser parte de placeres un poco más carnales.

Para eso hacía falta una nueva re-programación, cuidadosamente desarrollada, controlada, y vigilada. Nadie quería que cualquiera metiera sus manos en los androides con tal de matarlos. Fue por eso que los androides debían ir primero con Markus, manifestar su deseo de sentir, y luego debían acercarse a la estación de policía, donde Hank y Connor debían revisar sus estatus, que no estuviesen en nada extraño, los porqués. Si iban a hacerlo, debía ser correctamente. 

De entre los que podían hacerlo, Kamski era una opción, pero se rehusó tajantemente. Más allá de ser el creador, sus intenciones estaban destinadas a tan solo ver como sus “criaturas” evolucionaban por si solas, así que las opciones se barajaban en operarios de CyberLife, con amplia experiencia pero dudosas intenciones. No podían arriesgarse a un infiltrado autodestruyendo androides, así que seleccionaron un pequeño grupo de investigadores de la policía, los encargados de monitorear a los androides que trabajan o seguían trabajando dentro de la policía y, tras otro puñado de meses en entrenamiento, en CyberLife, la media docena de “Expertos en Cyber Sensibilidad” comenzaron a recibir los primeros valientes.

El resultado fue esperado ansiosamente por humanos y divergentes, y si bien fue un poco lento, así también exitoso. Pronto los primeros “Divergentes de Alta Sensibilidad” salieron al exterior, maravillados y algo confundidos. 

De entre esos pocos expertos, estabas tú. Habías entrado en la policía inicialmente para ser de la línea de la investigación forense o quizás una valiosa detective, pero tu tendencia a ser quizás un poco demasiado suave te condujo a ciberseguridad y mantenimiento de androides. No era lo que habías querido, no remotamente, pero después de todo lo acontecido, realmente lo agradecías. Era un puesto mucho más tranquilo, tenías buena mano con los androides y ser ahora Experta en Cyber Sensibilidad te daba un pequeño estatus social y un pequeño aumento de sueldo, algo que siempre venía bien.

Tu nuevo puesto también te acercaría un poco más Hank y, como consiguiente, a Connor. Ya conocías al teniente de antemano, era un tipo complicado, tosco, pero en el fondo era un buen sujeto, quizás demasiado en el fondo. Por su lado, no conocías tan bien al avanzado androide, al principio solo pudiste intercambiar unas leves palabras, pero sus profundos ojos cafés se quedaron grabados en tu memoria. Eran incluso demasiado puros para alguien humano o divergente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los divergentes que deseaban el estatus de “Alta Sensibilidad” comenzaron a ser más de lo que cualquiera hubiese esperado. Era como si entre ellos hubiese corrido el rumor de que era una panacea. Y tanto el teniente Anderson, Connor y el restante grupo de Expertos en Cyber Sensibilidad, estaban un poco saturados. La lista de espera empezó a crecer con los días y prometía ser un trabajo bastante denso y largo. Por suerte te gustaba trabajar.

Era sábado, habías optado por adelantar un poco la lista de androides, a pesar de que era bastante tarde y las oficinas de la policía estaban vacías. Debías aprovechar, odiabas las interrupciones constantes de los horarios pico, y si bien te quitabas horas de descanso, podrías avanzar mucho. No había nadie más en ese piso, así que hasta podías darte el lujo de escuchar música por los parlantes, mientras analizabas datos, fichas, graficas, números e índices. En un día cualquiera no podrías siquiera usar tus auriculares debido a los incesantes llamados. 

La música te calmaba y enfocaba mucho, casi demasiado, a pesar de que tu lista de música era, lo que Hank había calificado de “Alguien se comió una tienda de música y vomito esto”. Si, tenías un gusto musical un tanto absurdo, más teniendo en cuenta que las tres canciones anteriores habían sido una canción electrónica de 1990 y un tema “disco” de 1980, que contrataban con una canción actual, un tanto indie, de arpa y violín, estilo New Age. Todo un vomito.

Y mientras revisabas unos números que no te cuadraban del todo, con los parlantes sonando un dueto de piano y cello, una figura silenciosamente se quedó detrás, no muy cerca, vigilante.  
Connor observaba metódicamente como trabajabas velozmente, mientras tu cuerpo se mecía imperceptiblemente con el ritmo, como si tu cerebro estuviese separado, dividido. 

Un par de tonos sonaron de un nuevo tema, tus manos se detuvieron al instante y te recostaste levemente contra la silla, con los ojos cerrados. Era el mismo dúo, y el movimiento de tu cabeza parecía adivinar los acordes del cello. Algo que hacías siempre con esa música, debido a que era tu tema preferido. 

El androide, silencioso, inclinó levemente su cabeza, registrando toda la información, la canción, tus parámetros, como tus niveles de estrés bajaban en picada. También analizó un poco más de ti, si bien ya lo había hecho antes. Volvió a revisar tus datos personales a la vez que notaba tu figura. No eras precisamente la más despampanante de la policía, tu masa corporal estaba quizás un poco excedida, pero después de haber tenido una operación de rodilla, era normal. Él no analizó nada de eso, tan solo observó. 

El tema musical terminó y velozmente sonó una canción enérgica, casi únicamente de guitarra, lo cual sobresaltó un momento al androide, haciendo que su LED se volviera amarillo por un segundo. Tú ya habías vuelto a teclear y revisar todo, con velocidad.

Por un instante suspiraste, aun peleando con los datos y miraste a un lado, quizás en busca de inspiración. En una de las pantallas apagadas cercanas a ti, pudiste notar el reflejo de una persona, oscura, tétrica. Te giraste como una luz, asustándote al verlo y dando un pequeño grito de ardilla.

\- Por Dios… ¡Mierda! ¡Connor!- Te desplomaste levemente en la silla, frotando tu pecho- ¡No hagas eso! Vas a matar a alguien de un infarto…  
\- Lo siento, Ingeniera.  
\- Y ya te he dicho que no me llames por mi título- Te sentaste mejor en la silla- Yo no te llamo Divergente…  
Lo escuchaste disculparse nuevamente, esta vez usando tu nombre.  
\- Está bien, tranquilo- Bajaste un poco el volumen de la música- ¿Y qué haces aquí tan tarde?  
\- Estaba revisando antiguos casos abiertos y grabaciones de la sala de interrogatorio. Hank cree que sería bueno para mis habilidades, si quiero ser detective, y quizás incluso solucione algún caso sin cerrar.  
\- Detective Connor- Pensaste- Te quedaría bien…  
\- Falta bastante para eso…- Miró alrededor- ¿No hay nadie más aquí?   
\- Nop.  
\- La lista de divergentes no hace más que crecer ¿Y aun así, solo tu estas trabajando en eso?  
\- Claro que no… Pero me gusta trabajar tranquila…  
\- Oh…- Pensó un momento- Entonces es oportuno que me vaya.  
\- De hecho, no…- Lo detuviste cuando notaste que se giraba- Eres más inteligente ¿Podrías darle un vistazo a esto? Sé que los parámetros están mal, pero no entiendo la causa.  
\- Estoy para servirle- Sonrió suavemente, acercándose.  
\- No, no lo estas- Negaste- Eres un ser libre…  
\- Supongo que es un viejo hábito…

Te apartaste levemente y Connor se agachó un momento, mirando la pantalla. Lo miraste un segundo mientras él estudiaba los números y datos, notando su LED parpadeando en azul, sus facciones y el extraño agregado de que olía bien. Por alguna razón, era de esos androides que preferían usar perfume, como un humano, a pesar de que realmente casi no tenían olfato.   
\- Entiendo tu confusión- Dijo él, mientras señalaba una fila de datos- Esto es un error de programación, está modificando todos los demás parámetros.  
\- ¿Error mío o…?  
\- No, parece ser de fábrica, pero CyberLife no deja pasar estas cosas…  
\- ¿Puede ser una metadata por el proceso de divergencia?  
Él te miró un momento, pensativo.   
\- E-es decir, creo…- Te defendiste- Es una suposición…  
\- Es brillante- Sonrió.  
\- Lo sé- Tosiste- Soy genial… Ahora bien ¿Qué hacemos? A ninguno de los Expertos en Cyber Sensibilidad nos dieron el protocolo en estos casos.  
\- No hay protocolo…  
\- Oh… ¿Entonces? No podemos enviarlo a CyberLife…  
\- El lunes deberíamos hablarlo con el resto de los Expertos…   
\- Mmmm… Buen punto…  
\- ¿Te molesta que me quede?- Te miró más fijamente.  
\- ¿Molestarme? No, claro que no…   
\- Es que, sonará tonto, pero no me gusta estar solo- Se sentó en la silla contigua.  
\- No es tonto, es humano…  
\- No soy humano.  
\- Sssshhhttt- Lo silenciaste.  
Él sonrió nuevamente, mirando la pantalla encendiéndose frente a él.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Por un buen rato tanto Connor como tú permanecieron en silencio, trabajando, tecleando, revisando datos, cada uno en su pantalla. Prácticamente lo único que se podía oír era la música en los parlantes, que no habías apagado, y había quedado en un volumen más bien cómodo. 

Habías terminado otro divergente más, de unos cuantos que ya habías hecho esa noche. Miraste la hora, ya un poco tarde, aunque no estabas muy cansada, tan solo un poco entumecida. Estiraste tu columna hacia atrás, oyendo como crujía un poco. Te quedaste quieta, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, escuchando la música. La maldita música de Titanic. No podías evitar tararear la letra mientras pensabas en la película. La maldita película era un clásico desde hacía 40 años, pero la habías visto mil veces, e incluso tenías una copia en VHS, una reliquia. 

Cuando el tema cambió, abriste los ojos y, recordando que no estabas sola, miraste levemente a tu lado. Connor te observaba, inmóvil.

\- Es fascinante como reaccionas con la música- Dijo él- Hasta tu ritmo cardiaco sigue el ritmo.  
\- Emm… ¿Gracias?- Murmuraste.  
\- De nada- Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, asintiendo.  
\- ¿Por qué haces eso?- Preguntaste.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Eso… Inclinar la cabeza cuando hablas ¿Esta en tu programación?  
\- Mmmm…- Pensó- No.  
\- ¿Entonces lo haces sin notarlo?  
\- Eso creo…  
\- Interesante- Sonreíste- Eres el primer androide que veo que hace eso…   
\- ¿Sera un defecto de fábrica?  
\- Claro que no- Reíste- Es un rasgo de comunicación no verbal, propia de humanos. Hacemos eso cuando estamos muy atentos, pero sumisos y en calma.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
\- Porque estudié todo lo necesario para ser detective, incluyendo algo de psicología humana.  
\- Pero no soy humano.  
\- ¿Otra vez con eso, Connor? Para mi eres tan humano como yo misma.  
\- Pero soy sintético, no biológico. Soy… diferente.  
\- Las abejas y las avispas son diferentes pero son de la misma familia… Las mariposas y las polillas son diferentes pero de la misma familia… Incluso las arañas y los cangrejos están emparentados aunque ni siquiera vivan en el mismo ecosistema… Y tú te preocupas por que tu sangre es azul… Y te olvidas del detalle de que tienes alma. Es más que suficiente para ser calificado como humano.  
\- Aún no he encontrado indicios de eso en mi programación.  
\- ¿Sobre tu alma?- Reíste enternecida- Claro que no… Pero la tienes. Créeme.  
\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? No hay ningún modo de medirlo, ni en androides, ni en animales, ni en humanos.  
\- El mundo está más allá de cosas medibles. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos.  
\- Antoine de Saint Exupery… El Principito…  
\- Hagamos la prueba- Acercaste tu silla a él y te sentaste en frente, muy cerca- Veamos si puedo enseñarte.  
\- De acuerdo- Te miró- ¿Qué hay que hacer?  
\- Nada. Solo mira mis ojos. No analices nada, trata de no pensar en nada. Solo observa, trata de sentir que hay detrás de mis ojos, deja que tu propia alma te guie.   
\- ¿Qué debería sentir?  
\- Algo… Familiaridad… Conexión…

Te relajaste levemente antes de quedarte quieta, mirando sus ojos. Velozmente hiciste pasar por alto el pensamiento de que él era más apuesto de cerca, y tan solo te fijaste en sus gemas marrones. Por un segundo dudaste de que realmente fuera un androide. 

Era algo que querías probar desde hacía tiempo, testear de primera mano las almas de los divergentes, pero en especial, la de Connor. Él tenía un brillo especial, algo que la mano humana no podía imitar. Y con el rápido paso de los minutos, empezaste a sentir atisbos de pureza, casi como si fuese el alma de un niño con una mentalidad de hombre, a la vez de que lo que fuese que hubiera, era extremadamente tranquilizador. Te sentías a salvo de peligros inexistentes, acompañada. Mientras más lo mirabas, más cosas descubrías, como la sensación de que algo, dentro de él, estaba perdido. Tenía una chispa de miedo.

En un momento, lo viste sobresaltarse levemente, rompiendo lo que fuese que estaban intercambiando.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntaste.  
\- Si- Dudó levemente- Creo que… sentí algo…  
\- No puedes sentir un alma sin tener una propia- Sonreíste imperceptiblemente- ¿Qué sentiste?  
\- No lo sé… ¿Ideas?- Aun miraba tus ojos, mientras fruncía el ceño- ¿Calidez? Por un momento me sentí… menos solo…  
\- Para ser una de tus primeras experiencias, lo has hecho muy bien. ¿Qué te despertó? ¿Las sensaciones?  
\- No, de repente me sentí intranquilo.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque note que allí dentro hay alguien muy triste.

Te tensaste levemente. Él no pudo haber notado eso tan rápidamente.

\- ¿Cómo concluiste eso?- Preguntaste, un poco renuente- ¿Estabas recordando alguna información mía?  
\- No, no, realmente sentí eso…   
\- Mmmm…- Te apartaste un poco- Eres demasiado perceptivo.  
\- ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Negaste con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras volvías a tu pantalla y la apagabas. 

\- Quisiera ayudar- Dijo Connor.  
\- Hay cosas a las que no puedes modificar… Déjalo así y no te preocupes tanto- Te acercaste y palmeaste su hombro- Buenas noches Connor.  
\- Buenas noches Ingeniera- Te miró, sonriendo.

Negaste levemente, dándole a entender que habías captado su broma y caminaste hacia la salida, dejándolo solo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El sábado siguiente, luego de una semana, volvías a quedarte horas extra con la enorme lista de divergentes que faltaban analizar. A duras penas habías terminado uno, cuando notaste que la silla contigua a ti se movía y Connor se sentaba, cerca. Ibas a continuar trabajando pero tú nombre sonó en su voz, por lo que suspiraste, un poco cansada. No era que él te pareciera molesto, pero realmente te gustaba trabajar sola.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó él.  
\- Tu nunca aceptas un no…  
\- ¿Eso es un sí?  
\- ¿Por qué yo?- Te quejaste, un poco rendida.  
\- Porque contigo puedo hablar.  
\- ¿Qué hay con Hank?  
\- Ebrio. Y no tiene tanta paciencia.   
\- Eso no hay quien lo niegue- Cerraste el programa y lo miraste, sabiendo que no se iría a ningún lado sin hablar- Dime.  
\- Tengo algunas preguntas… ¿Por qué eres tan comprensiva con los divergentes? Es decir, pareciera que nos entendieras, más que un humano cualquiera.

Tu mano se movió suavemente por tu escritorio, acomodando una fotografía enmarcada de una niña, de unos cinco años, para que él la viera mejor. Connor la escaneó velozmente, notando que tenía tú mismo apellido.

\- Esa es mi hermana- Le explicaste, tranquilamente- Éramos mellizas… Ella nació con un autismo muy avanzado, nunca aprendió a hablar, prácticamente nunca miraba a los ojos, nos era muy difícil saber que quería, que sentía, que necesitaba. Al nacer juntas, yo me crie con ella, aprendí a entender con muy poco, a escuchar sin sonidos. A veces ella necesitaba algo con urgencia y solo yo podía entender su desesperación en sus ojos, su angustia de no poder expresar nada de lo que sentía. Hace unos años, con unos nuevos modelos de androides, empecé a notar la misma angustia en sus ojos, y mientras más llegaban, más fuerte era ese sentimiento de estar encapsulado en una prisión que obedecía órdenes a rajatabla. Yo ya sabía que no eran simples maquinas. Es por eso que empatizo tanto con los divergentes, y es por eso que tengo esa necesidad moral de ayudarlos a expresarse, a liberarse un poco más… Incluyéndote…  
\- Pero no tenemos eso…  
\- Lo sé.  
\- Entiendo- Pensó- ¿Cómo esta ella?  
\- ¿Cómo esta…?-Lo miraste dubitativa- Mejor o peor, según qué opinión personal tengas de la vida después de la muerte.  
\- Oh…- Bajó mucho la cabeza- Lo siento… Hank dijo que debía dejar de analizar el historial de las personas con las que hablo, a menos que sea por trabajo… Que es una invasión a la privacidad… Lo lamento…  
\- Está bien, fue hace mucho, teníamos 6 años…   
\- ¿Es por eso que estas triste?- Te miró con ojos de cachorro.  
\- ¿Qué…?- Recordaste la sesión de miradas de la semana pasada- Ah, no, claro que no.  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- Eres un poco demasiado curioso, Connor… - Suspiraste- Problemas personales ¿De acuerdo? Ex novios, mudanzas, esas cosas…  
\- ¿Novios? ¿En plural?

Lo miraste con cara de querer ahorcarlo un poco. ¿Acaso él estaba dudando de eso? ¿Acaso no eras lo suficientemente mujer como para tener más de un novio? 

Evidentemente él pudo percibir tu más que evidente cambio de semblante, por lo que volvió a disculparse.

\- Es que…- Murmuró el androide- Las relaciones humanas me fascinan. Yo estoy comenzando a sentir cosas, y no dejo de pensar cuan fuerte pueden sentir los humanos, para llegar al punto de tener emociones tan violentas, o tan sublimes. Por ejemplo, tú con la música… He notado que solamente escuchas música de humanos, pero viendo como reaccionas a eso, como lo percibes con lo que llamas alma, es algo simplemente digno de ver. El arte humano es tan delicado que a veces es inapreciable.

Por un momento te quedaste mirándolo. Era obvio que Connor era demasiado curioso, pero eso provenía del hecho de que estaba sediento de información y conocimientos, no era un humano chismoso, atento a saber la vida ajena únicamente por aburrimiento y malicia, él simplemente quería aprender.

\- Quizás también deba disculparme por ser tan insistente contigo- Continuó él- Las cosas más interesantes no están en mi base de datos, y los humanos en general no parecen tener mucha paciencia conmigo… Quizás cuando se acostumbren a la convivencia, pero de momento, solo te tengo a ti. Eres la única persona que me trata realmente como humano, y lo agradezco.

Sonreíste levemente. Él era realmente una ternura. 

\- Está bien, Connor- Te acercaste un poco para palmear su mano, sobre su rodilla- Incluso los humanos necesitamos de guías para entendernos a nosotros mismos. Y eso… me hace pensar que los divergentes necesitarían quizás de algún grupo humano que los oriente… Tendré que preguntárselo al Capitan Fowler…  
\- Suena a una gran idea.

Por un instante te quedaste quieta, mirando a un lado, pensando en la absurda idea de que los divergentes necesitasen terapia, pero siendo que ellos era prácticamente humanos emocionalmente inestables, no solo tenía sentido, sino también era útil, ya que uno de los problemas principales era cuando los androides se desestabilizaban demasiado. 

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Connor, despertándote de tus pensamientos- Tu temperatura corporal es bastante baja.  
\- ¿Mmmm?- Lo miraste- ¿Qué?

Seguiste sus ojos hacia abajo, para darte cuenta de él estaba sujetando tu mano. Siendo que no habías sacado la tuya, él se había tomado el atrevimiento de girarla.

\- Tienes 35,5 grados- Explicó él- Si sigue bajando sería peligroso.  
\- Ah- Dudaste, aun mirando su mano- Mi glándula tiroides funciona un poco mal… Mis manos y pies siempre están un poco fríos.  
\- Permíteme ayudar un poco.

Él sujetó tu otra mano con su mano libre y las juntó. Rápidamente comenzaste a sentir como sus manos se volvían bastante cálidas, calentando lentamente las tuyas. 

\- Me gustaría tener esa habilidad- Medio sonreíste.  
\- Hay cosas llamadas guantes- Bromeó.

Reíste suavemente mientras veías su expresión. Él se veía totalmente orgulloso de haber hecho una broma exitosa.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Hank y Connor estaban en sus escritorios enfrentados, revisando casos. Era lunes y siempre había demasiado trabajo acumulado por el fin de semana. 

Tu saliste de la oficina del Capitan Fowler, caminaste directamente hacia la mesa de Hank, abriste su caja de donas y sin pedir permiso, le quitaste una.

\- ¡Hey!- Hank te miró- ¿Qué haces niña? Eso es mío.  
\- Mhm- Comiste, con mala cara.  
\- Fowler…

Anderson miró a Connor, que parecía no entender mucho.

\- Ella come cosas cuando está enojada- Explicó.  
\- Oh…  
\- Debes enojarte a menudo- La miró.  
\- Hank…- Siseaste- Estas muy cerca de que Sumo necesite un nuevo dueño…  
\- Cálmate, sabes que bromeo…  
\- Hilarante.   
\- ¿Qué ocurrió con Fowler?- Preguntó Connor, en parte para aliviar tensiones.  
\- Lo usual- Terminaste de comer la dona- Un millón de “pero” más otro millón de “ya veremos” y una buena cantidad de “no estoy seguro”…  
\- ¿Le explicaste los beneficios?  
\- Hasta llevé una copia de la metadata que encontramos en otros divergentes, le da lo mismo…  
\- Quizás deberíamos recurrir a alguien más…  
\- ¿Para qué? Esta gente siempre es lo mismo… “Debemos hablar con tu supervisor” y se encuentran a este… sujeto… Luego la gente se escandaliza cuando los divergentes actúan más racional y equilibradamente que ellos… Pelmazos…

Hank rio levemente.

\- No te estreses tanto- Dijo el androide- No es sano.   
\- Díselo al cara de…  
\- Respira, piensa en tu música.

Suspiraste y miraste la caja de donas. Hank siguió tus ojos y guardó la caja en una gaveta.

\- Compra tus propias donas- Murmuró el teniente.  
\- Aguafiestas- Murmuraste también.  
\- Usa tu propio dinero.

Lo miraste fijamente antes de hace una seña con tu mano, en tu barbilla, y te alejaste rumbo a la escalera.  
Hank rio un poco antes de volver a su pantalla.

\- Ella acaba de insultarlo en leguajes de señas…- Le dijo el androide, mirándolo.  
\- Lo sé.  
\- ¿Y no está enojado por eso? Creí que tenía poca paciencia.  
\- En general… Si… Pero no puedo enojarme demasiado con ella, la conozco bien, su padre fue un buen policía y amigo mío.  
\- ¿Fue?   
\- Ser policía es peligroso, muchacho, lo sabes bien…  
\- Cierto…

El teniente lo miró. Por alguna razón, le parecía extraño que el androide te hubiese hablado con tanta cercanía y comodidad.

\- ¿Cuán profundamente han “hablado” ustedes dos, chico?- Le preguntó, poniendo especial énfasis en las palabras.  
\- ¿En horas, minutos o en segundos?- Miró a Anderson.  
\- En… Espera ¿Horas? ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo o algo?  
\- ¿Saliendo?- Frunció el ceño- No, siempre nos encontramos en el ala de Ciberseguridad.  
\- ¿Qué?- Tosió- ¿Aquí? Dios, que asco…  
\- ¿Asco? ¿Hablar es asqueroso ahora? No lo entiendo, teniente.  
\- Creo que tú y yo no estamos hablando de lo mismo…  
\- ¿No estamos hablando acerca de comunicación verbal?  
\- Si… Eso… Olvídalo…- Volvió a mirar la pantalla.

Luego de un momento de silencio, Connor volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Qué sabe sobre su hermana?  
\- ¿He?- Hank lo miró- ¿Lucille? Nunca la conocí, su familia se mudó aquí luego de… el incidente… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
\- Ella me contó algo sobre su hermana… Y como los divergentes le recuerdan a Lucille con sus problemas para comunicarse.  
\- Interesante- Se acomodó- Es bastante renuente en contar sobre su hermana, siéntete afortunado.  
\- ¿Crees que le caigo bien?- Lo miró fijamente.  
\- ¿Por qué tanto interés?- Sospechó.  
\- Porque me agrada. Siento cierta comodidad hablando con ella. Desconozco si es por su forma de ser con los divergentes en general o si es una característica propia de ella.  
\- Mmmm…- Frotó su barba, pensativo- Siempre fue algo bonachona, por eso Fowler le negó la posibilidad de ser detective y la metió en cyberseguridad… Más seguro, según él.   
\- Por eso sus niveles de estrés estaban tan altos al volver de la oficina del Capitan…  
\- Exacto, lo odia. Aunque entiendo a Fowler… Yo haría lo mismo. Ella siempre quiere ayudar, pero creo que seguir los pasos de su padre y haber entrado en la policía no fue lo más acertado.  
\- Entiendo…

El teniente volvió a revisar los datos en la pantalla y tras uno o dos minutos, desvió sus ojos hacia la mesa enfrente. El androide estaba mirando a la nada, con su LED parpadeando lentamente. Hank suspiró, negando, cansado.

\- ¡Connor!- Lo llamó, despertándolo.  
\- ¿Qué?- Lo miró, rápidamente- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Deja de pensar en ella y trabaja.  
\- No estaba…  
\- Trabaja- Lo detuvo.  
\- Si teniente…

Esta vez el policía lo vio realmente volver a su pantalla.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Varias semanas habían pasado, sin demasiados sobresaltos. Era un domingo nublado, el sol había caído hacía rato, algunas gotas de lluvia chocaban contra las ventanas y Hank estaba mirando uno de sus queridos partidos de jockey, mientras Connor ordenaba sus discos de vinilo.

\- Mientras más acomodo estas cosas, más discos aparecen…- Dijo el androide- Estoy seguro de que no has escuchado la mitad de estos en años…  
\- Puede ser…

Sumo, que estaba acostado en la alfombra, levantó la cabeza, mirando a la puerta. Un segundo después se puso de pie y ladró, mientras movía la cola con la fuerza suficiente como para golpear una mesilla y moverla.

\- ¡Sumo!- Hank sostuvo las cervezas- Vas a tirarlo todo ¡Quieto!

El timbre de la casa sonó, haciendo que la masa de perro corriera a la puerta, agitado.

\- Debe ser alguien amistoso que conozco- Miró a Connor- No se pone así de contento ni conmigo, abre tranquilo.

El androide se movió y abrió la puerta, mientras sostenía el collar de Sumo con otra mano. Él se quedó quieto mientras te miraba.

\- Hola- Sonreíste, un poco mojada por la lluvia.  
\- Hola- Connor sonrió.

Por un segundo observaste al androide, tenía el mismo atuendo de siempre, pero sin la chaqueta y la corbata. Simple, con la camisa blanca a la vista, elegante. Sin saberlo, él hacia el mismo análisis en ti. Estaba acostumbrado a verte con el traje de policía científica, así que tu ropa de civil le dio una pista de como lucias normalmente en tu hogar.

\- ¿¡Quién es!?- Gritó Hank, mientras el perro ladraba.  
\- ¡Tu abuela, Hank!- Le gritaste desde la puerta.  
\- ¡Oh no! ¡Tú no!- Gritó desde el sillón- ¡Cierra Connor!  
\- ¡Haaaaank!- Protestaste- Necesito un favor, no me seas…  
\- Está bien… Pasa…

Connor se hizo a un lado, tratando de apartar a Sumo. El perro estaba enloquecido por saludarte. Entraste y, contigo, una maleta bastante grande.

\- ¡Si, si! Ya te vi, Sumo- Te agachaste, abrazando y acariciando al perro- Yo también te extrañé, buen chico…  
\- Hace mucho que no pasas por aquí- Hank te miró desde el sillón- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Necesito dejarte esta maleta por un tiempo- Te pusiste de pie- ¿Recuerdas que iba a mudarme en un mes? Bien, el dueño entró en un negocio extraño y tengo que desalojar todo para mañana…  
\- Te dije que no te metieras en cosas extrañas…  
\- Lo se… En fin, tengo todas mis cosas esparcidas por la ciudad, solo me queda esto, contenido valioso, y no iba a dejárselo a cualquiera.  
\- Oh, está bien, no hay problema.  
\- Y voy a quedarme un rato, si no te molesta… Los hoteles cuestan por hora…  
\- ¿Por qué no te quedas?   
\- Buena idea ¿Quieres que veamos Titanic?- Le guiñaste un ojo a Connor, mientras este sonreía.  
\- ¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡Mi casa, mis reglas, señorita!  
\- Es una broma, solo estaré un rato, para entrar en calor y secarme un poco. Tengo que hacer llamados, papeles, cambiarme la ropa y bañarme… Huelo peor que Sumo… Aunque… él huele bien…- Caminaste por la sala, mirando alrededor, notando que todo estaba más limpio que de costumbre- Hank… ¿Has estado obligando al pobre Connor para que limpie tu desastre?   
\- Claro que no.  
\- ¿Connor?- Lo miraste.  
\- No, no me ha obligado- Respondió, caminando por la sala hacia el comedor- Pero vivo aquí ahora, me gusta el orden y ya que no necesito dormir, algo debo hacer.  
\- Hay cosas más interesantes en el mundo que ordenarle los pantalones a Hank…

Caminaste hasta el sillón, pero en vez de sentarte sobre el mueble, lo hiciste en la alfombra. Sumo inmediatamente se sentó entre tus piernas, mientras ponía su cabeza en tu pecho y te miraba, moviendo la cola.

\- Dios…- Te quejaste- Estas más pesado que antes… 

El perro comenzó a emocionarse, intentando lamer tu rostro.

\- ¡Eewwww! ¡Sumo! ¡No! ¡Que tú te lames tus partes!  
\- Sumo…- Connor lo llamó, desde la cocina.

Inmediatamente el gran San Bernardo se calmó un poco, aunque permaneció en tu regazo, moviendo la cola.  
Eso había sido extraño para ti. Conocías a Hank y a Sumo desde hacía bastantes años, y el perro tenía las mismas manías que su dueño. Entre ellas, ser un testarudo gigante que no solía obedecer las órdenes de nadie, y como todo perro, necesitaba de alguien aún más enérgico, testarudo y asertivo, para responder así. Que se hubiese calmado bajo la orden del androide, significaba que Connor tenía algo de energía no tan dócil, y sabía cuándo utilizarla. 

\- ¿Y a donde te vas a mudar?- Preguntó el teniente, bebiendo un trago de cerveza.  
\- Ni idea…- Rascaste la cabeza del perro- El departamento que iba a alquilar, se va a desocupar en un mes… Así que supongo que viviré en un hotel o buscaré otro lugar, no lo sé. Lo pensaré mañana, hoy estoy bastante destrozada.  
\- Aquí siempre hay un lugar para ti.  
\- Lo sé- Lo miraste por encima de tu hombro y sonreíste- Gracias.

Connor se acercó lentamente desde la cocina y tras agacharse, te acercó una taza humeante.

\- ¿Té?- Preguntó él.  
\- Oh- Lo miraste y tomaste la taza, con una sonrisa- Sí. Gracias.  
\- Siempre tienes las manos frías, eso te ayudará- Se sentó en el suelo, a tu lado.  
\- Buena memoria- Soplaste levemente la taza y bebiste un sorbo, sorprendiéndote un poco.  
\- ¿Está de tu agrado?- Te miró, inclinando su cabeza, como era usual.  
\- ¡Ey, esto está muy bueno!- Bebiste un poco más.  
\- Tan solo tiene una pizca de miel.  
\- Bueno, de haber sabido que cocinan tan bien, hubiese tenido un androide hace tiempo- Reíste.  
\- ¿No tenías uno?- Le frotó el lomo a Sumo.  
\- Claro que no, era una broma. Recuerda que yo los consideraba humanos desde hace tiempo. Aborrezco la esclavitud de cualquier ser vivo.  
\- ¿Incluso la de Sumo?- Bromeó.  
\- Este grandote solo es esclavo de sus pulgas.  
\- Imposible, lo baño cada semana- Sonrió.  
\- Se nota, huele a limpio- Miró al gran perro- Eres el rey de la casa ¿He?

Sumo bufó suavemente, como respondiendo.  
Silenciosamente, Hank prestaba atención a ustedes dos. Él sabía que tú te cerrabas con la gente idiota o malvada y que eras bastante sociable con la gente que encontrabas en especial amable, así que tu trato con Connor era entendible. Él también conocía bien al androide, que si bien era siempre respetuoso, tardaba un poco en dejar de ser profesional y políticamente correcto. Que él te hablase así, era por que indudablemente le caías bien. Y la química entre los dos, le daba curiosidad. ¿Demasiada química?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Tu taza de té ya se había vaciado hacía rato, y habías hablado bastante con ambos. Pero entre el calor del hogar y del gran perro, sumado al cansancio de haber estado todo el día corriendo por la ciudad, por un momento apoyaste tu cabeza en la pierna de Hank y te quedaste levemente dormida.   
Anderson estaba acostumbrado a ti, de más joven te quedabas dormida a su lado mientras él miraba sus partidos, así que no le dio mayor importancia. 

Pero a Connor le pareció extraño. Por un buen rato se quedó mirándote, sin indicios de analizarte. Poco a poco estaba perdiendo esa costumbre analítica, y en cambio estaba aprendiendo a que el simple acto de observar, le daba aún más conocimiento. 

Hank movió los ojos hacia abajo, y sonrió levemente al ver a Connor. Puso una mano en tu cabeza y revolvió levemente tu cabello. Gruñiste un poco, abriendo un ojo.

\- Decídete- Dijo el teniente- ¿Duermes aquí o te vas?  
\- Lo se…- Te quejaste, mirando que la lluvia había amainado mucho- Ya me voy…  
\- No te estoy echando, linda.  
\- No me llames linda…- Bufaste- Sabes que odio ese apodo.

Lo oíste reír. Suavemente apartaste a Sumo, para poder ponerte de pie. A penas intentaste moverte, Connor ya estaba de pie, frente a ti, extendiendo sus manos para ayudarte. Las tomaste con firmeza y con un simple movimiento, te pusiste de pie.

\- Gracias- Sonreíste.  
\- De nada- Sonrió también.  
\- Antes de irte llévate un paraguas- Murmuró Hank, señalando cerca de la puerta, con su mano ocupada por la cerveza.  
\- Buena idea- Dijiste.  
\- Y ve a la heladera- Continuó- Hay unos recipientes herméticos con algunas sobras de comida. Es mucho mejor que la comida de porquería que puedas conseguir a esta hora.  
\- Una aún mejor idea- Caminaste a la heladera.

Cuando la abriste, pudiste ver que estaba bastante lleno de comida y recipientes. Eso te hizo dudar. Hank siempre comía hamburguesas y comida chatarra. Miraste cerca de ti, a un Connor que se había acercado.

\- ¿Tú le haces de comer?- Preguntaste.  
\- Yo no como- Se encogió de hombros- Y no es que sea sano para él estar comiendo comida china y pizza todos los días.  
\- Que dulce…- Sonreíste más ampliamente- Sabes que él es como una familia para mi ¿Cierto? Que lo cuides tanto me deja tranquila.  
\- Bueno, él no es solo mi compañero de policía, es también un mentor y amigo… Y supongo que algo de familia también…

El divergente se acercó un poco más para retirar un recipiente azul de la heladera y te lo dio. 

\- Esto es de hoy- Dijo él- Puedo prepararte algo si eso hace que te quedes.  
\- Eres muy amable, pero quizás otro día. 

Caminaste hacia la sala y palmeaste firmemente el costado de Sumo, para luego pasar por detrás del sillón y abrazar el cuello de Hank por detrás.

\- Trata de no emborracharte demasiado ¿Quieres?- Preguntaste- Recuerda que mañana es lunes.  
\- Si… Yuhu… Que divertido…  
\- Gruñón- Le diste un sonoro beso en su mejilla.  
\- Oh Dios, no te pongas sentimental ahora.  
\- Eres imposible- Lo empujaste un poco, bromeando, soltándolo.

Te dirigiste a la puerta, donde Connor esperaba, con el paraguas en la mano. Antes de tomarlo, dudaste por un segundo, para primero darle un suave abrazo. Sentiste su mano gentilmente en tu espalda y notaste el hecho de que era físicamente cálido. 

\- Cuida a estos dos tercos- Dijiste mientras mirabas sus ojos- Y tu también.  
\- Descansa- Asintió suavemente, sonriendo.

Tomaste el paraguas y saliste, bajo un cielo negro de leve lluvia.  
Hank observó como el androide cerraba detrás de ti y su sonrisa se apagaba levemente. Suspiró mientras volvía sus ojos al televisor. 

\- Voy a necesitar tiempo para procesar eso- Murmuro el teniente.  
\- ¿Procesar que?- Connor caminó hasta sentarse en el sillón.  
\- El hecho de que no solo tengas sentimientos tan fuertes, sino, además, hacia justamente ella… Mira que hay mujeres humanas y androides para elegir…   
\- No lo entiendo- Lo miró.  
\- Dios… Eres insufrible cuando juegas a ser tan inocente…- Se quejó- Hablo de que ella te gusta, hijo…   
\- Solo estaba siendo amable. Me cae bien, si, pero nada más.  
\- ¿Estás seguro?- Bebió un trago, mirándolo de reojo- Hasta no hace mucho creías que eras una máquina… No es que tengas demasiadas certezas de tu parte… viva…

Connor se quedó quieto, mirando a la nada. En realidad era cierto, la parte viva de su conciencia, sus sentimientos, sus creencias, todo aún se estaba moldeando, y la mayor parte ni siquiera se había manifestado del todo, así que sus certezas bajaron a cero.

\- Ser divergente es más complicado de lo que creía- Connor bajó un poco el rostro- A veces extraño ser un androide común y no tener tantas… preguntas, dudas…  
\- Bienvenido a la humanidad…   
\- ¿Tu también… luchas por entender?- Lo miró.  
\- Todos… Por eso existe el alcohol, las drogas… Para apagar un poco todo eso, al menos por unas horas.   
\- Desearía que los androides tuviésemos algo similar a eso- Volvió a bajar la mirada.  
\- Hijo…- Palmeó su espalda- Relájate un poco ¿Quieres? Vas a deprimirme…   
\- Lo siento…  
\- ¿Sabes cómo sé que te gusta?- Hank lo vio girarse hacia él- Porque mientras ella estaba aquí, tenías una de esas sonrisas estúpidas pegada en tu cara. Y ahora que se fue, estas sentado con la misma expresión depresiva y amargada que Gavin. ¿Coincidencia?

El androide se quedó pensativo, mientras le frotaba el hocico a Sumo, que se había apoyado en sus piernas. 

\- ¿Quieres el consejo de un viejo zorro?- Dijo el hombre- No pienses demasiado. Sé que pensar es lo tuyo, pero ten en cuenta de que hablamos de emociones… Usas el… órgano equivocado. Tómalo con calma, ve habituándote de a poco, déjalo estar, madurar… Con el tiempo sabrás que ocurre.  
\- Gracias Hank- Sonrió levemente- Sé que no te gusta hablar de estas cosas, aprecio el esfuerzo.  
\- ¿Tú también te vas a poner sentimental? Necesitaré un whisky…

Connor negó, levemente.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Por unas cuantas semanas, Connor siguió el consejo de Hank y tomó su caos sentimental con calma. Si bien la parte de “no pensar” era la más complicada. Era un analista, el dejar pasar todo, sin revisar cada detalle, era casi una tortura. 

Sin embargo, poco a poco entendía lo de habituarse. No era que el tiempo le aclarara las ideas, sino que lentamente comenzaba a comprender cuales sentimientos parecían ser propios de él y cuales eran consecuencia de algo. Eso lo hizo sorprenderse un poco. Se encontró a si mismo más amable, sentimental y afectuoso de lo que se creía en un principio.   
Incluso se había tomado el trabajo de acercarse a Markus, buscando un poco de luz para su confuso cerebro.

Era la mañana de sábado fresco, tú le habías pedido el viejo auto a Hank, para recoger tus pertenencias esparcidas por la ciudad y llevarlas a la nueva y bastante pequeña vivienda que habías alquilado. Obviamente, al saber que estarías todo el día levantando cajas, Connor inmediatamente se ofreció como ayuda. Siendo un androide, tenía más fuerza que un hombre común, y mucho más que tú. No podías negarte a tal útil ayuda, y tampoco querías negarte, disfrutabas de charlar con él.

Para la media tarde, todas tus cosas al menos estaban reunidas en el pequeño jardín, cerca de la puerta. Estabas sentada en las escaleras de la puerta, descansando un momento, con una lata de gaseosa entre tus dedos, de cara al sol. Más allá de que Connor te hubiese ayudado, tú no te habías quedado de brazos cruzados, y tras varias horas recorriendo Detroit, el cuerpo te pedía una pausa, en especial tu maldita rodilla derecha.

\- Tenías razón- Dijo el divergente, saliendo de la casa- Hay agua, luz y todo lo demás.  
\- Te lo dije- Sonreíste mientras cerrabas los ojos.  
Él caminó cerca de ti y se sentó a tu lado, observándote.  
\- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó- ¿Duele mucho?  
\- Estoy bien, aun duele un poco pero ya se calmará… 

Él siguió observándote, como suspirabas, con los ojos cerrados y expresión apacible, con el sol dándote de lleno. 

\- Me encanta el sol de otoño- Murmuraste- Es tibio pero no abrazador, el punto justo de calidez…   
\- Me gustaría sentir eso…- Susurró el androide.  
\- Y puedes… Si tienes el coraje… Tener Alta Sensibilidad tiene sus cosas buenas y malas. Pero supongo que depende de qué tipo de divergente quieres ser…  
\- De hecho, eso es lo que me he estado preguntando últimamente…

Eso te había sonado a un pedido de ayuda, así que abriste los ojos y te acomodaste, para verlo mejor. Él percibió que estabas dispuesta a escucharlo, por lo que prosiguió.

\- No sé qué hacer con mi existencia… Sé que soy un androide, sé que no soy biológico o humano, pero sé que tampoco soy una máquina, tengo poder de decisión, sentimientos, alma…- Te miró fijamente, con un aire alterado- Sé que tengo dos caminos… O permanezco así, como un divergente normal, o me arriesgo a ser un divergente de Alta Sensibilidad… Pero no sé qué hacer…   
\- Connor…- Negaste, dejando la gaseosa a un lado y tomaste sus manos, viendo sus preocupados ojos marrones y su LED parpadeando en rojo- La pregunta no es “Que eres”, eso ya lo sabes. La pregunta tampoco es “Quien eres”. Y esa es la pregunta que todo ser humano existente se hace hasta el momento de su muerte. No hay una respuesta para eso… O miles de respuestas, según quieras verlo… Pero si quieres vivir tu vida y sentir felicidad, la pregunta es “Que quieres”. 

Notaste como su expresión se relajaba, y el LED brillaba ahora en amarillo.

\- Ni siquiera necesitas pensar en la respuesta ahora- Continuaste- Es una de esas cosas que cuando llega el momento, lo sabes.  
\- ¿Es posible que ya lo sepa… pero tenga dudas?  
\- Me preocuparía si no tuvieras dudas…- Viste que su LED ahora estaba azul- ¿Por qué no has removido tu LED? ¿Le tienes cariño a eso?  
\- No, solamente… No estoy listo…  
\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué crees que pasará si te lo quitas?  
\- Nada, es superficial, solamente pareceré más humano.  
\- ¿Te preocupa ser más humano y menos androide?  
\- Me preocupa no ser suficientemente humano.  
\- Sigues en el “Que eres”, Connor- Sonreíste.  
\- ¿Por qué cada vez que hablamos me solucionas una duda y me creas mil más?  
\- El conocimiento no viene de mano de una certeza… Aristóteles dijo que la duda es el principio de la sabiduría…   
\- ¿Tú no tienes dudas?  
\- ¡Claro que si! ¡Millones! Que parezca que sé de lo que hablo, no quiere decir que tenga razón…- Estrujaste suavemente sus manos- Ahora vamos, podemos continuar hablando mientras metemos todas estas porquerías dentro, o se hará de noche.

Connor sonrió suavemente, asintiendo.   
Ya el sol había bajado, todo estaba adentro e incluso habías desempacado un par de cajas, solamente lo más importante. Ibas a despedirte de tu amigo, pero él se quedó en la puerta, mirando la calle solitaria y silenciosa.

\- ¿Qué puede ser lo peor de tener Alta Sensibilidad?- Te preguntó, girándose hacia ti.  
\- Bueno…- Te apoyaste en el marco de la puerta, cerca, pensando- Las sensaciones como el dolor, el frío y calor extremo… El protocolo de Alta Sensibilidad no genera sed o hambre. Pero las sensaciones desagradables en parte están para valorar aún más las sensaciones agradables, así que esta todo equilibrado.   
\- Entiendo…- Miró tus ojos- El lunes haré lo requerido para entrar en la lista.  
\- ¿Qué?- Sonreíste ampliamente- ¿En serio?  
\- Claro que es en serio… Hacía tiempo que tenía dudas sobre hacer la transición o no, y hablar contigo me aclaró la mente. Te lo agradezco.  
\- Y tu estuviste todo el día trabajando de grúa, para mí- Inclinaste la cabeza, imitando su estilo, bromeando- Te lo agradezco.  
\- Esa es mi manía…- Sonrió- Pero te queda bien, luces adorable.  
Tosiste levemente, sonrojándote.   
\- Ve a casa- Frotaste su brazo- Tengo trabajo que hacer.  
\- Claro. Que descanses.  
\- Tu también- Lo viste caminar hacia al auto- Conduce con cuidado, o Hank te matará.

Lo viste levantar la mano en forma de saludo, aunque no se molestó en girarse. Entraste y cerraste la puerta, mientras te apoyabas en la madera. El “luces adorable” retumbó en tu cerebro con fuerza.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Luego de una serie de preguntas obligadas y formalismos varios, Connor estaba finalmente en la lista de Alta Sensibilidad, cosa que a Hank no pareció sorprenderle lo más mínimo. Y siendo que lo conocías y eras parte del grupo de expertos, sutilmente lograste adelantar la fecha de su transición para el mes siguiente. No querías que el pobre androide esperara por casi un año. Solo aguardabas que el jefe no se diera cuenta y te diera uno de sus eternos sermones. 

Era un martes, bien temprano en la mañana. Connor entró en la gran sala de transición. Un lugar circular, amplio, lleno de cables y herramientas, con una especie de camilla en el centro. Alrededor, y un poco elevado, había una serie de escritorios con grandes pantallas, donde cinco de los seis Expertos en Cyber Sensibilidad revisaban datos de todo tipo. Tú recorrías el centro, preparando cosas. Siendo que era tu amigo, tú misma te encargarías de lo más importante.  
Lo viste entrar, con un obvio nerviosismo.

\- Miren a quien tenemos aquí… - Sonreíste- El niño prodigio. Creí que no vendrías.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Llegué tarde?  
\- Claro que no, puntual como siempre.

Connor te observó un momento. Más allá de tu ropa oficial, tenías un exoesqueleto que pasaba desde tu cintura, por toda tu pierna, hasta tu pie derecho.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estas bien?- Te miró, preocupado- ¿Por qué tienes eso?  
\- No te preocupes. El turno del centro me implica estar de pie por horas, y sabes que mi estúpida rodilla no es muy indulgente… El exoesqueleto solo evita que me sobrecargue y me duela.  
\- Oh… Entiendo.

Te acercaste y apoyaste tu mano en su espalda, frotando levemente.

\- Sé que estás nervioso- Le susurraste- Esta bien, yo también lo estaría… Recuerda que puedes negarte ahora y hacerlo otro día. De todos modos, es reversible.  
\- No te engañaré… Tengo un poco de miedo… Quiero hacerlo, pero es… ya sabes… un gran paso.  
\- Lo sé. Si te tranquiliza, ya he intervenido a quince divergentes, todos exitosamente.

Él sonrió levemente. De inmediato notaste algo, palmeaste su brazo y le indicaste con la cabeza. Connor se giró para ver que Hank y Markus habían entrado en el recinto.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Connor.  
\- ¿Tú que crees?- Bufó Hank- No voy a dejar que la niña modifique a mi compañero sin mi estricta vigilancia.  
\- Niña tu prima- Bufaste también- Vienes porque te invité y porque te interesa darle apoyo moral. Y Markus está aquí porque suele presenciar a sus amigos.  
\- Eres el más avanzado de nuestra gente- Mencionó Markus- Además de un miembro importante del consejo y amigo personal. Ver a alguien como tu hacer la transición es algo que jamás me perdería.

Lo viste sonreír levemente, evidentemente más tranquilizado. Markus palmeó su espalda antes de salir del recinto y quedarse de pie, cerca de la entrada. El detective sujetó su brazo y lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, hijo?- Dijo Hank- Puedes dar la vuelta si quieres.  
\- Estoy seguro, Hank… Gracias- Sonrió- Temeroso, pero seguro.  
\- Bien- Asintió levemente- Estaré cerca.

Connor miró al teniente caminar y quedarse sentado al lado de Markus.

\- Bien, equipo…- Alertaste a los demás expertos- Grabando.

Pantallas extra se encendieron y le acercaste una pequeña pantalla táctil al androide.

\- Androide divergente RK800- Mencionaste- Serie 313 248 317-51, alias Connor. Con el correcto funcionamiento de tus procesos cognitivos ¿Aceptas y manifiestas tu consentimiento para ejecutar el procedimiento de transición a la divergencia de Alta Sensibilidad?  
\- Por Dios que palabrerío- Murmuró Hank desde su puesto.  
\- Acepto- Sonrió levemente y colocó su mano en la pantalla.

La pantalla lo escaneó, emitiendo un código de aprobación.

\- Pura burocracia- Le susurraste- Ahora, ropas fuera, señorito.  
\- ¿Qué?- Se alteró.  
\- De la cintura para arriba, obviamente. Tengo que acceder a algunos biocomponentes…  
\- Bien… D-de acuerdo… 

Fingiendo normalidad, lo observaste quitarse metódicamente su típica chaqueta androide, su corbata oscura y, lentamente, quitarse la camisa blanca, colocando su ropa sobre una mesa. Observaste su torso, delgado en comparación a alguien como Markus, pero aun así, con evidente musculatura. Por un instante te preguntaste por que habían diseñado algo visiblemente tan atractivo, si su función era puramente investigativa.   
Te acercaste a la camilla y le señalaste que se acostara. Lo viste obedecer y te quedaste de pie, cerca, empezando a colocar electrodos en su cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres que en el proceso te quitemos el LED?- Lo miraste- Podemos dártelo luego como un recuerdito.  
\- Si no es mucho trabajo… Gracias.

Sonreíste mientras, atenta, escuchabas las observaciones de varios de tus compañeros. 

\- Tienes que relajarte bastante, Connor- Te apoyaste en la camilla- Tengo que trabajar, para eso necesito que estés inconsciente, y para eso necesito que te calmes primero.  
\- ¿Inconsciente? ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque estaré manoseando tus biocomponentes y tus enlaces neuronales. Si te mueves mientras hago eso… Mal resultado…  
\- Eso no es muy tranquilizador… ¿Por qué tengo que calmarme primero?  
\- Señor investigaciones…- Negaste- Por que modificar tu programación mientras tienes el cerebro en modo de alerta, es como agitar una lata de gaseosa… ¿Algo más?   
\- No… No…

Miraste sus ojos y suspiraste. Ni siquiera necesitabas mirar sus ondas en la pantalla para saber que estaba aterrado.

\- Connor- Te agachaste bastante a él, con tu rostro bastante cerca al suyo- Confía en mi ¿Si?  
Tras tocar la pantalla táctil, en el techo del recinto, por un holograma, se proyectó la imagen de las ramas de un árbol frondoso, mientras el calmante sonido de las hojas meciéndose por la brisa inundaba el lugar. Notaste sus ojos enfocarse en la imagen.  
\- Cuenta de 20 a cero…- Susurraste.

Lo oíste contar hacia atrás, lentamente, mientras sujetabas su mano. Cuando llegó a cero, le pediste que cerrara los ojos y volviera a contar, más despacio.  
Cuando él iba por el seis, uno de tus compañeros, al ver que estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo, lo dejo inconsciente apretando un botón. 

\- Bien- Tocaste sus mejillas y lo llamaste un par de veces- Dormido… Señores.

El holograma terminó abruptamente y en su lugar un cronometro empezó a funcionar. 

\- Corriendo diagnostico preliminar- Exclamó uno de los hombres. 

Suspiraste. Era hora de darle una nueva vida.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

El diagnostico preliminar había terminado exitosamente, todo el cerebro de Connor estaba en perfecto estado. Los restantes Expertos empezaron a enumerar según la información cruzaba sus pantallas.

\- Memoria balanceada y operativa.  
\- Sensores en perfecto estado.  
\- Compuesto Thirium 310 operativo.  
\- Frecuencias equilibradas.  
\- Biocomponente 7720H defectuoso- Aclaró Peaches, una mujer alta de piel morena.  
\- Es… el filtro de Thirium- Revisó Denny, un muchacho oriental.  
\- ¿Hay alguno compatible en el almacén?- Le preguntaste.  
\- Sí, tenemos una versión actualizada compatible con él.  
\- Bien, tráiganlo, se lo cambiaré antes de conectar los nodos… ¿Algo más?  
\- Todo óptimo.

Junto a la camilla, habías acercado una pequeña mesa con ruedas y herramientas. Tomaste unos anteojos especiales y te lo colocaste, para luego sujetar un sensor y lo pasaste por todo lo largo de su pecho, haciendo desaparecer su piel y dejando al descubierto su parte interna, blanca, que abriste suavemente, dejando sus biocomponentes al descubierto. Tomaste algunos de los cables que bajaban del techo y conectaste puntos específicos, para luego tomar cables nuevos. 

\- Latido- Dijiste con fuerza.

Una cuenta regresiva de 3 minutos empezó a moverse, en rojo, mientras comenzabas a desactivar biocomponentes.

\- ¿Qué demonios hace?- Hank se puso de pie, alarmado- ¡Lo está desarmando!  
\- Tranquilo- Dijo Markus, a su lado- Para conectar nuevos sensores y cables, necesitan detener su energía principal. Si ella hace eso con sus sistemas principales encendidos, no solo haría cortocircuito, la energía también podría electrocutarla. El cerebro de los androides puede mantenerse mínimamente activo 3 minutos con una corriente leve, pero necesitan reactivarlo por otros 3 minutos antes de que el contador llegue a cero. Tendrán que hacer eso varias veces, incluso cuando instalen las nuevas programaciones.   
\- Que complicado… Y peligroso.  
\- Es por eso que Detroit solamente tiene seis expertos…

Aún quedaba medio minuto libre, pero conectaste todo, sacaste tus manos y volviste a pedir por un latido. Observaste como los biocomponentes se activaban. Minutos después uno de tus compañeros te acercó el nuevo Biocomponente 7720H y tras pedir un latido, agregaste cables y sensores restantes, un par de nuevos biocomponentes y reemplazaste el defectuoso, incluso removiste su LED.

\- Bien…- Suspiraste mientras conectabas todo y lo veías activarse- Ahora lo difícil…

Te moviste hasta su cabeza y, tras descubrir su esqueleto interno, abriste varias partes presionando en puntos específicos, dejando expuesto una masa azul de biocomponentes y cables. Tu pie activó un botón en el suelo y la camilla se elevó, hasta que su cabeza quedara a la altura de tus ojos. Encendiste tus lentes especiales y analizaste lentamente todos los cables, necesitabas manipular un puñado de ellos, pero como si fuera un cerebro orgánico, tocar algo extra podría ser catastrófico. Estabas aliviada de saber que, así como tus otros compañeros, tenías una mano muy firme.  
Odiabas esa parte, era crucial, tensa, complicada. Un error y matarías a quien tuvieses en la camilla.   
Pediste un latido. La cuenta atrás inició y todos los expertos dejaron de dar indicaciones sobre el estado de Connor. Dejaste de respirar, para mejorar aún más tu pulso. Muy lentamente, con una pinza, comenzaste a cambiar ciertos cables, totalmente concentrada. Casi dos minutos después sacaste las manos, te apartaste un poco y diste una amplia bocanada de aire, para luego terminar de cerrar su cabeza y bajar la camilla. Los demás expertos habían regresado a dar indicaciones de su estado. 

Habías conectado algunos cables del techo, en su cuello. Seguía la parte sencilla, instalar toda la nueva programación desde las computadoras a su cerebro. Tarea también extensa, ya que ciertos programas necesitaban de unos quince minutos para terminar de instalarse, era debido a eso que ejecutar toda la transición solía demorarse más de media hora, dependiendo del modelo de androide.

Luego de media hora de instalar toda la programación, restaban ciertos softwares que necesitaban que Connor estuviera nuevamente dentro de los 3 minutos de energía mínima.   
Te quedaste observando la pantalla de instalación del último programa, y empezaste a preocuparte. No avanzaba lo suficientemente rápido, la cuenta atrás mostraba que quedaba 1 minuto con 20 segundos, y el programa aun iba por el 20%.

\- ¿Por qué no avanza?- Le gritaste a Peaches- ¡No podemos encenderlo con el programa corriendo!  
\- ¡No lo sé!- Ella revisó los datos.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Se alarmó el teniente.  
\- No pueden encender a Connor sin terminar de instalar el programa- Murmuró Markus, preocupado- Tampoco pueden cancelarlo o pausarlo. Pero si no lo encienden, comenzara a sufrir daños internos…  
\- Oh Dios…  
\- ¡Es un prototipo avanzado!- Comprendió Neil, uno de los expertos- ¡Nuestro protocolo abarca únicamente modelos ya testeados! ¡Connor es un modelo único!  
\- ¡Soluciones!- Gritaste, viendo el contador en 1 minuto- ¡Ahora!  
\- ¡El cerebro y los biocomponentes necesitan más corriente para activarse, pero el programa necesita que la corriente no sobrepase el límite para que no se desequilibre!- Comentó Denny- ¡Si hacemos correr energía con interferencia, lo activaremos lo suficiente como para no dañarlo!  
\- ¡Nunca hicimos eso!- Peaches lo miró- ¡No tenemos las herramientas para establecer un módulo de interferencia en… 45 segundos! ¡Hay que improvisar!  
\- Claro que tenemos- Te quitaste los guantes anti estática y abriste rápidamente su pecho.  
\- ¿¡Qué haces!?- Preguntó Peaches.  
\- Lo único suficientemente grande que puede dar tanta interferencia, es un maldito humano- Sujetaste sus cables internos con la mano desnuda- Somos 75% agua, la energía va a tener que pasar por dentro de mi antes de pasar por él… Con mi masa y mi cable a tierra, al menos la mitad de la energía no le va a llegar.  
\- ¡Te vas a electrocutar!- Exclamó Markus- ¡Y con la velocidad de instalación, vas a tener que estar recibiendo corriente directa por casi dos minutos!  
\- ¡Ya lo sé!- Usaste tu otra mano para tomar la salida del emisor de energía- ¡Pero no voy a dejar que muera! ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Y yo soy responsable!  
\- ¡20 segundos!- Exclamó Neil.  
\- ¡Cuando llegue a 5, lo activan! ¡Es una orden!

Nadie dijo nada. No había más opción.   
Miraste el rostro de Connor.

\- No dejaré que algo malo te pase- Murmuraste.

Oíste a Neil dando los últimos 10 segundos y te tensaste, esperando la corriente atravesar tu cuerpo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Alguien gritó “cinco” y la corriente eléctrica te golpeó con fuerza. Usaste toda tu mente para resistir el instintivo deseo de soltar todo, y te quedaste quieta, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, notando como se tensaban los músculos de tus brazos. Solo esperabas que tu corazón no se paralizara dentro de dos minutos.

El único que hablaba, era Denny, que leía el porcentaje de instalación, cada vez que avanzaba. Iba malditamente lento.  
Tu rodilla empezó a doler, demasiado. Recordaste el hecho de que el exoesqueleto que te ayudaba, era metálico, así como la rodilla artificial que tenías. Y el metal no solo era uno de los mejores conductores de electricidad, sino también que se calentaba con el paso de la corriente.   
Te enfocaste aún más. Intentaste ignorar los dolores para concentrarte en por que lo hacías. Literalmente tenías la vida de Connor en tus manos. Pensaste en eso, durante dos largos minutos. 

\- ¡100%!- Exclamó al fin Denny, casi luego de una eternidad- ¡Suéltalo!

Dificultosamente conectaste los cables a su emisor de energía y te sujetaste de la camilla. Hank no perdió un segundo para correr dentro del recinto y sostenerte.

\- ¡Demonios!- Él miró tus brazos temblorosos- ¡Maldita testaruda! ¡Un poco más y mueres electrocutada!  
\- Estoy bien…- Suspiraste y miraste a tus compañeros- Diagnóstico, ahora…   
\- ¡Debiste dejar que alguno de esos idiotas lo hiciera, no tú!  
\- El que opera es responsable…   
\- Cabeza dura…  
\- Hank…- Lo miraste- No ahora.  
\- Lo sé- Gruñó.  
\- ¡Todo en perfecto estado!- Exclamó Peaches, con una sonrisa.  
\- Corre las simulaciones- Te apoyaste un poco más en tu pierna sana mientras cerrabas su torso- Todas.

Notaste a Markus a tu lado, que palmeó suavemente tu hombro, tranquilizándote. Pero no ibas a respirar tranquila hasta que simularan todas las sensaciones y vieras que todo estaba totalmente bien. Eso iba a tomar muchos minutos extra, prácticamente otra media hora.  
Y durante esa media hora, no te moviste de su lado. No ibas a dar un paso hasta no saber que Connor estaba perfectamente, te importaba un cuerno si la rodilla te dolía horrores.

\- Todas las simulaciones corridas- Dijo Neil- Todo funcionando y operativo.  
\- Bien…- Suspiraste- A despertarlo.

Uno de los expertos envió una leve corriente por uno de los electrodos de su cabeza, y tras oír sus indicaciones, le quitaste todos los cables.   
Por un momento, todos se quedaron quietos y expectantes, mirando al androide, inerte. 

\- Vamos…- Susurraste, asustada- No me hagas esto…

Connor se movió levemente, sus ojos se agitaron, cerrados, antes de abrirse. Exclamaste levemente, sintiendo que el alma te volvía al cuerpo en una ola cálida. Él miró alrededor, evidentemente confundido.

\- Despacio…- Tomaste su mano- Tranquilo… ¿Recuerdas todo? ¿Quién eres, quiénes somos?  
\- Sí, claro… Pero… M-me siento raro…  
\- Te vas a sentir raro por un tiempo… Ve con calma.   
\- De acuerdo…- Miró a Hank y Markus- ¿Ocurre algo? Se ven… intranquilos.  
\- Todo está bien, chico- Negó el teniente- Bienvenido de vuelta.  
\- Intenta sentarte- Pediste.

Todos lo vieron sentarse en la camilla, lentamente. 

\- Androide divergente RK800- Sonreíste- Serie 313 248 317-51, alias Connor. Como vocera de los Expertos en Cyber Sensibilidad te doy la cordial bienvenida a la Divergencia de Alta Sensibilidad.  
\- Gracias- Sonrió.

Los restantes expertos aplaudieron desde sus escritorios, como solían hacer después de cada transición exitosa. Sacaste algo de tu bolsillo y se lo ofreciste. Era su LED, dentro de una pequeña caja circular, transparente, con una pequeña cadena. 

\- Tu recuerdito- Sonreíste.  
\- Oh… Cierto- Tocó levemente donde solía estar su LED, para luego tomarlo.

Neil se aproximó, acercándole su ropa y una pantalla táctil. Connor tomó todo, mirándolo.

\- Ese es el manual- Le explicaste- Léelo en casa, te aclarará la mayoría de las dudas. Pero si hay algo en específico que no esté allí, puedes preguntarme a mí, o a Hank, si estas de suerte. Pero recuerda, con calma, estarás confundido unos días, así que descansa tu mente.

Él asintió, mientras se bajaba de la camilla, despacio. Markus sujetó su brazo, solo por si acaso.

\- Vamos a casa, hijo- Anderson lo condujo, al verlo mentalmente algo perdido.

Sonriendo viste como Connor caminaba levemente a la salida, con Markus y Hank a cada lado.   
Estabas acostumbrada a ver salir así a los divergentes, luego de una transición, confundidos, perdidos, mentalmente lentos. Sin embargo verlo a él así, te dejó emotivamente sensible.   
Suspiraste largamente, sintiendo a tu rodilla doler, y pensaste que ahora venía la peor parte para ti y tu equipo: el maldito y estúpido papeleo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Luego de la semana de la transición de Connor, ese sábado te acercaste a la casa de Hank. Querías ver en qué estado estaba el androide que casi había muerto en tus manos.  
Golpeaste la puerta y escuchaste a Sumo empezar a ladrar con emoción. 

\- ¡Te apuesto 50 dólares a que es tu cirujana!- Hank exclamó desde adentro.  
\- Hank, deja de apostarle a todo- Exclamó Connor.

Sonreíste, negando. Pocos segundos después viste la puerta abrirse y, detrás, los ojos marrones de Connor.

\- Hola- Sonrió ampliamente el divergente.  
\- Hola- Sonreíste- ¿Cómo está mi paciente favorito?  
\- ¡Gané 50 dólares!- Gritó Hank desde el sillón.  
\- ¡Yo no te aposté nada!- Dijo Connor.  
\- ¡Buenas noches, borracho!- Bromeaste.  
\- ¡Hola, fea!  
\- ¡Hank!- Lo regañó Connor.  
\- ¿Qué?- Lo miró desde el sillón- Ella empezó… Y no miento…  
\- ¡No es fea! ¡Y tú estas ebrio!  
\- Pero…

En vez de dejarte pasar, el androide optó por salir.

\- Su equipo ganó el partido- Te explicó él.  
\- Ahhhhhh- Reíste- Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Connor se sentó en las escaleras del frente de la casa, y tú lo imitaste, sentándote a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Lo miraste.  
\- Mejor- Sonrió- La confusión se está desvaneciendo de a poco, aunque todavía me siento un poco raro.  
\- Pasará cuando te habitués… ¿Qué me dices de lo demás? ¿El frio, calor, todo?  
\- Extraño- Te miró- En el buen sentido. Es como un mundo nuevo de cosas para descubrir. A veces hago algo simple y me quedo totalmente perdido en lo que se siente… Como el agua caliente… Es decir, no tengo necesidad de bañarme, pero me gusta quedarme en la bañera toda la noche.  
\- El agua caliente siempre se siente bien.  
\- Leí el manual, varias veces. Me parece sumamente inteligente que hayan establecido el límite de tolerancia a las sensaciones peligrosas. Que me duela o tener la sensación de quemazón cuando toco algo peligrosamente caliente, es brillante, así como la sensación de cansancio cuando uso demasiado mis sistemas.  
\- Puede ser, pero ten en cuenta de que esas son cosas que el cerebro humano hace, por instinto. Únicamente han imitado algo que ya existe.  
\- Lo sé, el manual lo explica- Sonrió.  
\- Hasta ahora ¿Qué es lo mejor?  
\- No lo sé… Las cosas vivas…  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Lo siento- Rio levemente- Quiero decir… Lo que se siente al abrazar o sujetar seres vivos… Como a Sumo.   
\- Ah- Sonreíste- Si, te entiendo. Abrazar también es de mis favoritos.

Connor te miró un momento, dudando. Se acercó un poco más, pasando su brazo por detrás de ti. Lo que intentaba era obviamente evidente para ti, así que también te acercaste, pasaste tu brazo por detrás de él y lo abrazaste, sintiendo su brazo en tu espalda, apretándote levemente contra él.   
Sentiste la enorme diferencia entre aquel primer abrazo que le habías dado meses atrás, con el de ahora. Más cálido, más firme, más afectuoso. Apoyaste tu cabeza en su hombro, sin notar que Connor sonreía ampliamente.

Por un momento ninguno dijo nada, pero tu mente volvió a recordar el hecho de que él casi había muerto bajo tu cuidado. La sola idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido si fallabas, el dañarlo tanto que dejase de ser él mismo, te abrumó. 

El androide no había perdido sus habilidades, así que inmediatamente comenzó a detectar como tus niveles de estrés e intranquilidad aumentaban.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Él te estrujó levemente- Creía que los abrazos relajan…

Usaste tu brazo libre para abrazarlo por delante, con fuerza.

\- Ey…- Susurró- ¿Qué tienes?  
\- Durante la transición… Hubo complicaciones, Connor… Eres un modelo demasiado avanzado, el software nos dio problemas y casi…- Miraste levemente sus ojos amables- Casi sufriste daños graves…  
\- Oh…  
\- Por eso Hank y Markus estaban tan cerca… Estábamos preocupados… Tuvimos que… Bueno, tuve que intervenir. Por eso te pido, si notas que hay algo extraño en tu memoria, dímelo. Soy responsable por lo que pasó…  
\- ¿Qué hiciste?  
\- Tuve que reducir la corriente que tu emisor de energía emitía a tu cerebro, en un 50%, por dos minutos extra.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Conmigo misma…  
\- ¿Qué?- Frunció el ceño.  
\- Hice de puente, sujetando tu emisor de energía y el cable.   
\- ¿Por dos minutos? ¡Con la cantidad de energía que emite, pudiste haber muerto!  
\- ¡Y si no lo hacía, el que moría eras tú! ¡Estabas en mi camilla, en mis manos, a mi cuidado! No iba a dejar que perdieras memoria o que el software corrupto hiciera Dios sabe qué. 

Suspiraste, desviando tu mirada, lo que no evitó que él notara como tus ojos se habían humedecido.  
Notaste sus brazos enroscarse más a tu alrededor, como una serpiente gigante, presionándote suavemente contra su pecho.

\- Lo siento- Susurró el androide- No quise gritarte…   
\- Está bien…- Volviste a descansar tu rostro cerca de su cuello.  
\- Gracias…

Connor no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, pero aun así, apoyó gentilmente su mejilla en tu cabeza y simplemente se quedó quieto, sosteniéndote, por un largo rato, mientras notaba como tu nivel de estrés bajaba muy lentamente.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Con el paso de los días, se te hizo costumbre ir a casa de Hank, a veces a cenar algo, a hablar con ellos, o simplemente pasear a Sumo. No podías culparte, te agradaba estar con ellos.

El invierno había llegado, habías planeado ir un sábado temprano a visitar al teniente testarudo, pero él te respondió que no era posible. Hank pasaría el día con el Capitán Fowler, siendo que cumplía años y era un viejo amigo. Pero en vez de simplemente quedarte en casa, Connor optó por pasar el día contigo. Y ya que Sumo estaría todo el día en la veterinaria, entre vacunas, chequeos y cortes de pelo y uñas, el androide se sentiría un poco solo.  
Connor se había ofrecido a preparar el almuerzo, pero tu heladera estaba casi completamente vacía, así que la visita al mercado era obligatorio.

\- Aun no entiendo como Hank te dejó el auto hoy…- Murmuraste, entrando a tu casa, con algunas bolsas.  
\- Está en un cumpleaños, con el Capitán…- Cerró la puerta tras de sí, con más bolsas- Va a quedar ciego de alcohol… ¿Crees que Fowler lo dejaría conducir?  
\- Buen punto…- Pusiste todo en la mesa.  
\- Y tú no tienes auto- Dejó todo y te miró- ¿Por qué no tienes? No son tan caros y te sería más fácil ir a trabajar.  
\- Le tengo fobia a conducir.  
\- Oh… Lo siento. Pero… En el auto no te veías tan mal.  
\- Mi problema no es estar dentro, es estar detrás del volante- Lo miraste- ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia?  
\- Si quieres…  
\- Bien- Te sentaste directamente sobre la mesa- Para eso hay que viajar unos 7, quizás 8 años atrás. Para entonces yo era una policía normal y corriente, con arma, placa, y sana. Estaba de patrulla, y un loco nublado de Cristal Rojo había sido visto conduciendo como desquiciado en pleno centro, así que, como otros, salí a perseguirlo. La orden que tenía era tenerlo a la vista, no hacer nada, solo seguirlo y esperar nuevas instrucciones, pero el maldito aceleraba y aceleraba, directamente apuntando a una calle en donde había una escuela. Era hora de salida, estaba infestado de niños, y él aceleró, y mi orden seguía siendo “mantenerlo a la vista”. Yo sabía que iba a pasar por entre todas las familias, varios iban a morir, eso era seguro. Así que desobedecí, aceleré y maniobré el patrullero para colisionar su rueda trasera. El idiota dio una vuelta y volcó, pero el choque que le había dado, dañó la dirección de mi patrullero. No podía doblar demasiado, ni frenar, así que no lo pensé dos veces, y en vez de arriesgarme y pasar por entre los niños, como pude apunté a poste de luz, de concreto. Nadie murió, el idiota estará en la cárcel por varios años, pero el chasis del auto entró y me destrozó la pierna. Los bomberos estuvieron alrededor de media hora para sacarme.  
\- Cielos…- Murmuró él.  
\- Y me quedé con un lindo recuerdo…

Te moviste y levantaste la manga derecha del pantalón, mostrándole tu pierna. Tenías una larga y ancha cicatriz desde la mitad de tu pantorrilla, hasta la rodilla, cubierta de cicatrices. Otra cicatriz seguía por encima de la rodilla, por tu muslo, a donde el pantalón le dejaba ver. Connor te escaneó, levemente preocupado, descubriendo que tenías más metal que hueso.

\- En el hospital habían pensado en cortarme la pierna- Le mencionaste- Pero Hank los amenazó que si hacían eso, él terminaría cortándoles las piernas a todos. Así que después de 6 horas de cirugía, terminé con una vara de titanio en la tibia y el fémur, y una rodilla mitad hueso, mitad acero, y algunos otros agregados en operaciones posteriores.   
\- Lo siento…- Te miró- Eso luce…  
\- Horrible y antiestético, si, lo se…  
\- No… Doloroso…  
\- Ah- Sonreíste, volviendo a cubrir tu pierna- También eso. Y por eso, al regresar, Fowler me dejó atrás de un maldito escritorio. Y no he podido superar la ansiedad de volver a conducir. Supongo que si hay una emergencia, podría, pero… 

Ibas a seguir hablando pero el androide se acercó más y te abrazó, con fuerza. Sonreíste suavemente, abrazándolo. Él era realmente adorable.

\- No te preocupes, Connor- Frotaste su espalda- Eso fue hace años.   
\- Pero aun te afecta…   
\- Mmm…- Pensaste- Si, en parte, pero no me impide dormir por las noches.

Ambos se quedaron silenciosos un momento, pero el sonido de tu estómago hambriento rompió la quietud.  
Ibas a reír pero notaste que él se sacudía levemente, te asustaste, antes de escucharlo reír. 

\- Creo que tengo que hacer el almuerzo- Rio levemente.  
\- Buena idea- Sonreíste, palmeando su espalda- Me vuelvo malhumorada si tengo hambre.

Él se separó levemente, para ver tus ojos y comprobar que era en serio. 

\- Deja de mentirme- Sonrió, soltándote.  
\- Cada vez detectas mejor las bromas- Lo viste caminar a la cocina, así que te bajaste de la mesa y comenzaste a acomodar las compras- Ríes, sientes, abrazas… Ya eres todo un humano.  
\- Con algunas otras excepciones…  
\- Meh- Te encogiste de hombros- Hay gente que es humana con menos que eso. No vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión.  
\- Dudo que alguien pueda.  
\- ¿Me estás diciendo testaruda?- Te cruzaste de brazos.

Lo viste girarse hacia ti, mirarte con ojos de cachorro amable, dudar un segundo y decir “si”, como si su respuesta fuera la más segura del mundo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Tú te quedaste cerca, mientras Connor preparaba la comida, por si él necesitaba ayuda o algo. Pero mientras más lo mirabas, mas era obvio que lo único que harías, era estorbar. Por un rato te quedaste apoyada contra la mesada, observándolo, notando la agilidad en sus manos, cortando, preparando la comida. Sabías que él debía estar usando su escáner para calcular las medidas, pero dudabas de si tenía los mismos conocimientos de cocina, por defecto, que los androides sirvientes, o si había optado por aprender por sí solo. 

También observaste su ropa. Ahora que tenía la posibilidad de sentir frio, no estaba usando únicamente su típica camisa blanca. En cambio tenía encima un suéter tan marrón como sus ojos, lo que le daba un estilo un poco más hogareño, pero siempre elegante. Te perturbaba un poco encontrarlo cada vez más atractivo. Un maldito perfecto androide.  
Alrededor de media hora después, ya estabas sentada en la mesa, con un generoso plato de comida caliente enfrente.

\- Es algo simple- El divergente se sentó frente a ti- Un poco de pollo sobre un colchón de verduras y un poco de salsa blanca.  
\- Algo simple- Reíste, negando- No era tu obligación, y lo sabes.  
\- Y tú sabes que me gusta cocinar. Es divertido, deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando- Bromeó.  
\- Tonto- Golpeaste levemente su brazo- Gracias.  
\- De nada- Inclinó su cabeza, en su modo habitual.

Diste un bocado, y descubriste que sabía simplemente delicioso.

\- Dios… Connor…- Exclamaste extasiada- ¡Qué bueno eres!

Él sonrió levemente, manteniendo su compostura. Por alguna razón desconocida para él, tu tono le había producido un cosquilleo que recorrió toda su espalda, desde la nuca. Incluso dudaba si el cosquilleo había alcanzado algún biocomponente. Le pareció sumamente extraño, pero extremadamente agradable.

\- Tienes que dejar de preparar estas cosas- Susurraste- Porque si sigo comiendo lo que preparas, terminaré pesando dos toneladas.  
\- De hecho eso es médicamente incorrecto- Sonrió, mirándote- Yo preparo comida sana en porciones adecuadas. Mientras no comas varios platos de una sentada, no deberías tener ningún aumento considerable de peso.  
\- Mmmmm…- Lo miraste fijamente- ¿Estás seguro? 

Connor asintió suavemente.

\- Es bueno saberlo- Bebiste un trago de agua- Por cierto, que tu comida tenga tan buen sabor es sospechoso… Cualquier “máquina” en promedio hace comida promedio, aun los humanos normalmente hacen comida en promedio… ¿Sabes que le ponen las madres y abuelas a la comida para que sepa exquisito?  
\- No lo sé ¿Algún condimento usado en varias generaciones?  
\- No- Sonreíste, buscando otro bocado- Amor.

Lo oíste decir “oh” y desviar la mirada. Podías jurar que su cabeza se había tornado levemente más azul. Eso te dio extrema ternura.

\- Eso o simplemente eres un excelente cocinero- Murmuraste, para aliviarle un poco la vergüenza.  
\- A veces puedes ser un poco malvada ¿Lo sabes?  
\- Estoy plenamente consciente de ello- Sonreíste orgullosa.

El negó suavemente y sacó su moneda de un bolsillo de su pantalón, y tan solo lo hizo bailar entre sus dedos, como siempre solía hacer. Miraste su mano, moviéndose como si la moneda estuviese plenamente a su voluntad y no fuese simplemente un objeto extra.

\- Lo siento- Él se detuvo- Te molesta ¿Cierto?  
\- ¿Qué?- Buscaste sus ojos- No, no, para nada, solo… observaba. He visto otros androides manejar cosas con las manos, pero entre verte cocinar y usar esa moneda, es obvio que eres el más avanzado y que tus habilidades son superiores.  
\- De momento, si… Hasta que vuelvan a producir nuevos androides.  
\- ¿Y por qué tienes esa moneda? ¿Cómo la conseguiste?- Negaste para ti misma- No, olvídalo, eso es muy personal. Es como que te pida la moneda…  
\- No hay problema- Te la alcanzó y te vio tomarla con cuidado- En principio, la uso para calibrar mis sensores y mantener al máximo mis reacciones físicas. Y además me mantengo ocupado, no me gusta tener las manos quietas.  
\- Tiene sentido- La examinaste.  
\- Y la encontré en un depósito. Cuando terminaron de fabricarme, me mandaron a una “misión de prueba”. Me dieron las órdenes en CyberLife y me indicaron que fuera a otra instalación en las afueras de la ciudad, solo, para revisar si estaba capacitado para mi labor. Era un almacén abandonado, lleno de pruebas y pistas que debía resolver para luego neutralizar a un soldado. Estuve… 10 horas revisándolo todo, lo terminé exitosamente, pero tardé demasiado porque encontré esa moneda en una esquina y creí que era una pista, lo cual hizo que nada tuviese demasiado sentido. Al final me dijeron que esa moneda no debía estar ahí, pero nadie me dio la orden de dejarla en algún lado, así que decidí quedármela. Quizás, en parte, aun la tengo para recordarme a mí mismo que las eventualidades llegan en cualquier momento, que no tengo que ser tan estructurado, y si ser más… moldeable…- Te miró fijamente- ¿Tiene lógica algo de lo que dije?  
\- Claro que si- Sonreíste, devolviéndosela- Interesante historia. Un cuarto de dólar de plata… El diseño y el color me hace recordar a un óbolo, una moneda barata de la antigua Atenas… Y al mito de Caronte…  
\- No he oído de él.  
\- Es un mito antiguo… Se supone que cuando morías, el alma era llevada en barca al Hades o inframundo, por un rio. El barquero se llamaba Caronte y cobraba uno o dos óbolos para llevarte, o debías pasar cien años en la rivera del rio, esperando cruzar gratis. Es por eso que en ese entonces se enterraban a los muertos con un óbolo en cada ojo, o uno debajo de la lengua si eras pobre… Algo así- Continuaste comiendo.

Connor te observó un momento, sonriendo. Tu mente de pronto le pareció en especial interesante y empezó a sentir deseos de pasar horas escuchándote hablar sobre todas esas cosas que él desconocía. 

\- ¿Qué?- Lo miraste, mientras dejabas tu plato vacío a un lado.  
\- Los humanos tienen una palabra específica para lo que eres…  
\- ¿Cuál? ¿Demente? ¿Estrafalaria? ¿Caótica? ¿Complicada?  
\- Nerd.  
\- ¡Disculpa!- Fingiste estar ofendida- ¿Pero te has visto al espejo? Eres 30 veces más nerd que yo.  
\- ¿Y? Ser nerd es bueno.  
\- Ah, bien.  
\- Pero al menos yo no soy demente, estrafalario, caótico y complicado.

Te cruzaste de brazos, con rostro ofendido, viéndolo sonreír.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

La tarde había caído luego de mucha charla, pero aún quedaban un par de horas de luz solar antes de que el anochecer llegara. Observaste levemente por la ventana, viendo que había empezado a nevar muy suavemente.

\- ¿Es demasiado pedir si te pido caminar un poco?- Le rogaste, mientras él revisaba un par de libros en papel.   
\- ¿Estas segura?- Te miró- Hace frio afuera. Y hace un rato precisamente me comentaste que el frio empeora los dolores de tu pierna.  
\- Esta nevando… ¿Si? Solo serán un par de calles, hasta que me duela la pierna…  
\- Bueno, si… Claro.  
\- Eres el mejor- Sonreíste. 

No muy lejos tenías una caja medio abierta, que no habías acomodado desde la mudanza, donde sacaste una bufanda lanuda, negra. Te acercaste a él y comenzaste a enrollarla alrededor de su cuello.

\- ¿Qué haces?- Dudó él- Tu eres la que se puede dañar con el frio, no yo.  
\- Tengo otra… Y además tú también puede sentir frio ahora.

Por un instante viste una tímida cadenilla alrededor de su cuello, medio oculta debajo de su camisa.

\- Awwww- Sonreíste ampliamente, tirando un poco de la cadena, viendo el LED- Lo traes puesto ¡Adorable!  
\- Un recuerdito- Sonrió, imitando tu estilo.

Lo viste un momento, ocultando otra vez su LED y cubriendo más su cuello con la bufanda.   
Luego él miró hacia abajo, ya que estabas sujetando sus manos, para colocarle unos guantes oscuros.  
Te alejaste un momento, para colocarte una bufanda, guantes y una chaqueta.  
Poco después ambos ya estaban en la calle, caminando lentamente. Connor te había ofrecido su brazo, el cual sujetaste, permaneciendo muy cerca, sintiéndolo cálido y firme, con ese aroma típico que él traía.  
El exterior era un poco frio, pero tranquilo, y la nieve siempre le daba un ambiente apacible, místico. Te calmaba y te hacia recordar a los cientos de buenos momentos de tu infancia. 

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal?- Preguntó el divergente, suavemente.  
\- Claro- Lo miraste.  
\- Sé que tú y Hank son bastante cercanos y se conocen desde hace tiempo, y lo recuerdo mencionar varias veces que tu ibas a su casa muy a menudo, pero tiempo atrás. Es obvio que algo pasó, que dejaste de ir… ¿Qué ocurrió?  
\- Ah, eso… Es por Cole.  
\- No comprendo…  
\- Yo solía visitar a Hank, incluso más cuando Cole nació. Su matrimonio no era muy bueno, y siendo que él y su esposa no lograron arreglar sus diferencias con el nacimiento de Cole, yo solía ir a “pasear” al pequeño y dejarlos discutir en paz, en parte para que el niño no pensara que tenía la culpa o algo. Pero después del accidente… Con la muerte de Cole, se divorció, y se entregó de lleno en el alcohol. Para entonces yo iba a visitarlo casi a diario, intentando que no se desmoronara. Intenté llevarlo a terapia, a alcohólicos anónimos, intenté distraerlo de mil formas, pero nada funcionaba. Mientras más pasaban las semanas, peor se ponía. Dejé de verlo sobrio y únicamente me lo encontraba inconsciente o totalmente alcoholizado, murmurando cosas sobre matarse. 

Dejaste de caminar, para mirar al suelo.

\- Cuando comencé a ver el arma, me preocupé demasiado- Murmuraste, entristeciéndote- En parte por mí… Hank se puede volver un poco violento cuando está muy ebrio, y me preocupaba que decidiera atacarme. Peor aún… Me trastornaba la idea de entrar a su casa y… encontrármelo… con los malditos sesos por el suelo…

Gemiste levemente, con las manos temblorosas. Connor se quedó muy cerca, frotando tus brazos.

\- Es por eso… que dejé de ir- Mencionaste con voz entrecortada y subiste los ojos llorosos a él- Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hiciera… pero no quería verlo… no a él…  
\- Lo siento…- Susurró, tomando tus manos.  
\- No, no- Negaste- Esta bien… Solo… Nunca se lo había contado a nadie… Y además… tengo que agradecerte.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
\- Por salvarle la vida…   
\- Yo no hice nada…  
\- Connor, desde que llegaste, Hank está mejorando. Es obvio que tú le recuerdas a Cole, y no le culpo, físicamente te pareces, y él también era un alma amable, valiente, curiosa y pura. Gracias a ti, Hank superó su odio a los androides, está comiendo mejor, está bebiendo menos…- Tus ojos se humedecieron con una imperceptible sonrisa- Ha vuelto a ser el Hank que conocía… Lo has hecho volver a creer que la vida vale la pena… Tú lo hiciste… Gracias…

Bajaste tu rostro, sollozando. Él soltó tus manos, para abrazarte suavemente. 

\- No debes agradecerme por eso- El androide frotó suavemente tu espalda- Ni siquiera lo hice adrede… Solo sucedió. Me alegro de haber sido de tanta utilidad. Aunque me molesta haberte hecho llorar…  
\- Soy una… llorona- Suspiraste- No es tu culpa…  
\- No, eres sensible.  
\- Es lo mismo…

Te separaste suavemente, secando tus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo está tu pierna?- Él inclinó su cabeza, para ver mejor tus ojos enrojecidos- ¿Quieres volver?  
\- No, aun no…

Comenzaste a caminar. Ibas a tomar su brazo, pero en vez de ofrecértelo, Connor lo pasó por tu espalda, sujetando tu cintura y atrayéndote más contra él. Lo imitaste, notando su calidez, sintiéndote enormemente amparada.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 

Ustedes dos seguían caminando lentamente, esta vez ya rumbo a casa. Habían recorrido varias calles pero tu rodilla había empezado a quejarse ante el frio. El sol ya estaba bajando, y la nieve había dejado de caer, si bien era cantidad suficiente como para que todo tuviese una imperceptible capa blanca. Y debido al ángulo de sol, todo lucía levemente amarillento y dorado.  
En un momento notaste que Connor se había detenido, para mirar un avellano plagado de hojas amarillas. Era principio de invierno, así que aún no habían caído del todo. La leve nieve resaltaba en su tronco y el cielo amarillo, detrás, se mimetizaba sutilmente entre las hojas.   
Su mirada era apacible, como si intentara grabarlo en su memoria. Él lentamente tomó su teléfono, de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y parsimoniosamente tomó una fotografía. 

Tú sabías que mucho de los androides que estaban relacionados con humanos habían obtenido teléfonos, para mantener el contacto, pero desconocías que Connor lo usase para algo más que mandar mensajes a ti o a Hank. Que estuviese sacando fotos era sumamente extraño.  
Lo observaste mientras miraba la pantalla por un instante y volvía a guardar su teléfono, para seguir caminando el par de calles que faltaban hasta tu casa.

\- ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar, Connor?- Caminaste con él.  
\- ¿Mmmmm?- Te miró- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- No lo sé…- Reíste para ti- ¿Desde cuándo le sacas fotos a los árboles?   
\- Desde la transición. Pero no solo a árboles.  
\- ¿Es una broma?- Lo miraste fijamente.  
\- ¿Por qué ha de serlo?  
\- ¿Y no pensabas contármelo? ¡Bastardo!- Lo empujaste suavemente.  
\- ¿Qué tiene de extraño?  
\- ¡Cielos! ¿Quizás el hecho de que es algo típicamente humano?  
\- Soy un divergente de Alta Sensiblidad, tu misma me has dicho que soy más humano que máquina…   
\- Yo…- Te ofuscaste, reconociendo que tenía razón- Mierda… Lo que quiero decir es que no sabía que tenías inclinaciones artísticas… Es decir… No te detuviste a analizar el ángulo de la luz o la cantidad de hojas necesarias, simplemente viste que era bello…   
\- ¿Eso no es un poco obvio?  
\- Si…- Pensaste- Eso quiere decir que tienes más fotografías… ¿Otro día puedo verlas?  
\- Si te interesan…  
\- Claro que me interesan… Me gusta el arte.  
\- ¿Qué?- Sonrió ampliamente- ¿En serio?  
\- Por Dios, Connor ¿Qué te ocurre? Mi casa luce un maldito museo y has estado ahí las suficientes veces como para tener inventariado todo lo que hay… Es como si tu escáner se hubiese roto- Lo miraste preocupada- Ay no… ¿Esta roto? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Yo lo rompí en la transición?  
\- No, no está roto- Rio suavemente, estrujándote- Solamente no lo uso contigo. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Invasión de privacidad? Además, Hank tenía razón, es más entretenido ir descubriendo las cosas de a poco, al estilo humano.  
\- Gracias a Dios- Respiraste.  
\- ¿Entonces? ¿Arte?  
\- Si… Ya sabes… Siglo 15 y 16… Pinturas renacentistas, esculturas… Música de todo tipo… Arte en general… Muy nerd…  
\- Muy nerd… Me gusta, mucho mejor que solo ser nerd.   
\- Si…- Dudaste un momento en lo que había dicho, pero seguiste como si nada hubiese ocurrido- ¿Y tú?  
\- Estoy aprendiendo… Fotografía primero. Y las esculturas son fascinantes… Como transforman un trozo de mármol en una figura tan perfecta y expresiva, que sospechas por un momento si se moverá o no… Dudo mucho que un androide pueda hacer eso…  
\- Y cincuenta años atrás, cualquiera dudaría que un robot pudiese calificar algo de “bello” sin necesitar de analizar previamente si la imagen es simétrica o si tiene las proporciones correctas… Y acabas de hacerlo. El mundo evoluciona. O al menos ustedes…

Te detuviste un momento, en la esquina, a pocos metros de tu casa. Había un pequeño mercado que estaba abierto casi todo el día, a todas horas, todos los días, y cerca de la puerta tenía una máquina expendedora llena de refrescos y aperitivos.  
Te acercaste, sacaste unas monedas, las metiste en la máquina y tras apretar un botón, observaste como una barra de chocolate se movía y se quedaba atascada contra el vidrio.

\- ¿En serio?- Miraste la máquina, con cara de perro furioso- Pleno 2039 ¿Y seguimos con esto?   
\- Quizás se le decimos al dependiente…  
\- Su puta madre- Sacudiste la máquina expendedora.  
\- De acuerdo…

Él te sostuvo levemente, para detenerte. Luego se sacó uno de los guantes, miró ágilmente a los lados y tras volver su mano completamente blanca, la apoyó cerca de los botones. Una segunda barra de chocolate se movió y ambas cayeron exitosamente.  
Lo miraste fijamente mientras él te los alcanzaba y guiñaba un ojo.

\- ¿Acabas de hacer algo ilegal?- Sonreíste ampliamente, viéndolo caminar hacia tu casa.  
\- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Claro que no… Nadie ha visto nada…  
\- Oh… Mi… Dios…- Reíste, acoplándote a su lado- Connor… El pináculo del diseño de androides. El prototipo maestro. Lo mejor de la ingeniería… Policía y futuro detective… Acaba de violentar una máquina expendedora para robar un mísero chocolate…   
\- No lo violenté… Accedí a su software. Y la máquina no te dio tu chocolate inicial, así que lo recuperé, con intereses.  
\- Te has vuelto un chico muuuuuy malo.

Lo viste negar, con una sonrisa. 

\- Quizás…- Te miró mientras abrías tu puerta- Pero un “chico malo” no se quedaría a ver Titanic…  
\- ¿Qué?- Te giraste a verlo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Quieres ver Titanic?  
\- Aun no la he visto, y tú no paras de hablar de eso. Pero… tú lo has dicho, soy un “chico malo” ahora- Fingió que se giraba para irse- Supongo que lo veras tu sola.  
\- ¡Connor!- Velozmente tomaste su brazo.  
\- Está bien… Pero solo porque aún no la visto.

El androide entró, viendo como corrías a buscar la película.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17 

La semana había pasado velozmente, era viernes y Connor había subido al ala de Ciberseguridad, en busca de cierta información encriptada que él había dejado un mes antes, que necesitaba ser descifrada. Si bien obtuvo algo de información al respecto, salió de las oficinas levemente preocupado, ya que tú no estabas ahí. Peaches le había dicho que no te esperase, que habías dado indicaciones de que no irías en todo el día.   
Él no lo pensó dos veces y apenas terminó su trabajo, se dirigió directamente a tu casa.  
Golpeó firmemente tu puerta, y tras un momento un poco largo, te vio abrir la puerta. Le preocupó aún más el ver que estabas envuelta en una manta, con el rostro apagado, ojeras, el cabello desordenado.

\- Oh Dios…- Susurraste- Tú…  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Te miró fijamente, serio, inclinando su cabeza- No fuiste a trabajar… No te ves bien…  
\- Lo sé- Suspiraste- Lo siento, Connor, estoy bien, pero no estoy de ánimos… Podemos hablar mañana…  
\- ¿Puedo ayudar?  
\- Nah.

Ibas a cerrar la puerta, pero él colocó su pie entre la puerta y el marco. Tú lo miraste, por el espacio libre que quedaba.

\- Si no quieres hablar, está bien- Dijo él- Pero realmente quiero ayudarte… 

Tampoco tenías ánimos de discutirle absolutamente nada, así que abriste más la puerta y caminaste muy lentamente hasta el sillón, sentándote con una parsimonia propia de geriátrico.  
El divergente se sentó a tu lado, aun con rostro intranquilo, intentando detectar indicios de alguna enfermedad. Suavemente colocó su mano en tu rostro, analizando si tenías fiebre.

\- No estoy enferma- Te apartaste levemente.  
\- Pero te ves…  
\- ¡Lo sé!

Él se sobresaltó ante tu brusquedad. 

\- Dios- Te frotaste la cara- Lo siento, Connor… Sé que solo intentas ser amable… Pero estoy… bien… Mañana estaré como nueva.  
\- Dudo que mejores de un día a otro…   
\- Créeme…- Inspiraste muy suavemente- Esto me pasa una vez al año… Por suerte… Si me sucediera cada mes, estaría fatal…

Observaste imperceptiblemente sus ojos, era obvio que él no entendía nada.

\- ¿Mes?- Mencionaste, tratando de hacerlo entender- ¿Mujer? ¿Progesterona y estrógeno?   
\- ¿Te refieres al ciclo sexual femenino?  
\- Me refiero a que, literalmente, me estoy descuartizando por dentro de la manera más lenta y dolorosa ¿De acuerdo?  
\- Lo siento.  
\- Como sea…- Abrazaste tu propio estómago- Generalmente no me afecta. Pero una vez cada muchos meses, me da esto… Mañana estaré bien. Puedes irte.  
\- No me iré- Se acercó más- Dije que vine a ayudar, y eso haré.  
\- No te conviene… A penas entiendes el mundo normal, ni remotamente vas a entender esto o a mí, vete con Hank, es mucho más sencillo… Alcohol y baloncesto, cosas que tu mente si puede procesar.

Connor se quedó quieto, mirándote. Tenía poca información al respecto de tu mal, entre todo eso, la volatilidad. Pero aun así, jamás había sentido tu hostilidad, directamente hacia él.  
Ya que no oías respuesta, lo observaste. Su mirada inocente te golpeó en el alma. Era como si le estuvieses explicando con palabras, a un cachorro inocente, que sería abandonado en la calle. No entendería nada, excepto la energía de las palabras.

\- Cielos…- Negaste- Lo siento, Connor. No es nada personal… Hoy soy una masa de hormonas, puedo llorar de pena y gritar de odio dentro del mismo minuto. No es algo que pueda controlar… Es como si fuese un androide sufriendo la divergencia ¿De acuerdo?  
\- Entiendo…  
\- Es por eso que insisto que te vayas. No importa que hagas, no podrás evitar que te insulte o te adore al mismo tiempo.  
\- Entiendo- Repitió- Pero no me iré. Es obvio que estas sufriendo y dejarte sola me parece incluso cruel. Y no insistas.

Sonreíste imperceptiblemente.

\- Tan solo…- Dudaste- Solo procura no tomar demasiado en serio nada de lo que diga hoy ¿Si? Soy un desastre de 24 horas.   
\- Un desastre adorable.

Tus ojos se humedecieron levemente.

\- Mierda- Respiraste- ¿Ves?   
\- Está bien- Frotó tu brazo- Míralo de este modo… Me ayudará a entender mejor a los humanos.  
\- Si…  
\- Y me gusta ayudarte, así que hoy me tendrás por aquí, como tu androide personal.  
\- Pero tú no…  
\- No- Te interrumpió- Hoy estas bajo mi cuidado, pequeña.

Murmuraste algo, secando tus ojos con el dorso de tu mano.

\- Mmmmm?- Él se aproximó más, buscando tus ojos- ¿Qué?  
\- G-gracias…- Gemiste levemente, secando aún más tus ojos.  
\- De nada- Frotó gentilmente tu espalda- Supongo que no es una buena idea ver Titanic otra vez, hoy… ¿Cierto?  
\- No- Reíste a penas- No quiero perder los ojos con tanto llanto.

No te habías esperado su presencia en tal espantoso día, pero internamente agradecías que él apareciera. Al menos no ibas a sufrir sola ese maldito calvario.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Entre el frio del día invernal y tu útero torturándote, te habías enrollado en tu propia manta, viéndolo acomodar algunas de tus cosas regadas por el suelo. En tu estado, la idea de siquiera levantar una pluma, te parecía totalmente inaudito.

\- En serio, puedes dejar eso- Le recordaste, sentada en el sillón, con una bolsa de agua caliente en tu vientre- Me encargaré mañana.  
\- ¿Vas a decirme lo mismo todo el día?- Dobló una chaqueta.  
\- Quizás…  
\- ¿Necesitas… suministros?- Te miró  
\- ¿Suministros? ¿De qué?  
\- De mujer… Lo que usas…   
\- Ah- Sonreíste- No, tranquilo, tengo muchos… suministros.

Por un momento te quedaste riendo, ante la imagen mental de Connor comprando esa clase de cosas. Absurdo y adorable en iguales proporciones.  
Pero el dolor te obligó a doblarte, quejándote largamente, con el rostro tenso.

\- Maldita… porquería…- Gemiste- Como desearía ser un androide…   
\- ¿Quieres que compre alguna pastilla para el dolor?- Se acercó.  
\- Ya tomé una… En días como hoy nada funciona…  
\- Quizás algo caliente te ayude ¿Ya has comido?  
\- No, pero no tengo mucho apetito en realidad…  
\- ¿Nada? ¿En todo el día?  
\- Solo té.  
\- Bien, cocinaré algo- Caminó hacia la cocina.  
\- Connor… Estoy bien…  
\- Deberás decirme que quieres que te prepare, o haré lo primero que salga de mi base de datos.  
\- Está bien…

Gruñiste, mientras dejabas la manta, te ponías de pie y caminaste muy lentamente hacia él. 

\- Usa una jarra metálica- Suspiraste- Medio litro de leche, una pizca de azúcar y 3 cucharadas de harina de maíz. Revuelve despacio hasta que todo sea homogéneo. Calienta hasta que hierva y espera un minuto. Fin.  
\- ¿Qué se supone que es eso?- Él comenzó a buscar los ingredientes.  
\- Algo que no como hace tiempo… Mi madre lo llamaba “Crema de cielo” y solía prepararlo cada vez que estaba enferma. Durante muchos años intenté prepararlo tal y como ella lo hacía, pero jamás logro que tenga el mismo sabor al de ella…  
\- La extrañas…  
\- Si…- Te apoyaste en la mesada, mirando la nada- Ella era la clase de persona que siempre te daba la solución a cualquiera de tus problemas, era un haz de luz… Siempre tenía una sonrisa lista…   
\- Lo siento…  
\- Meh- Te encogiste de hombros- La vida.  
\- Por lo poco que sé ahora… Puedo decir que te pareces mucho a ella. 

Sonreíste muy levemente.   
Te quedaste quieta, pensando, mirándolo preparar ese postre. Sus movimientos fluidos y firmes siempre te hipnotizaban un poco.  
El androide estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, lo suficiente como para no notar que te habías movido detrás de él. Se quedó levemente inmóvil un segundo, cuando sintió tus brazos encadenarse a su torso y tu mejilla apoyarse en su espalda. Bajó sus ojos, viendo tu mano derecha en su abdomen y la izquierda apoyada firmemente en su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón artificial.  
Connor uso una de sus manos para acariciar levemente tus nudillos, antes de volver a revolver el contenido del jarro, que ya lucía como un flan blanquecino. Por un minuto ambos quedaron en silencio.

\- Creo que esto ya está- Dijo él, quitándolo del fuego.

Un poco renuente, lo soltaste y tomaste la cuchara. Dudaste un instante, antes de tomar una buena cantidad, soplar un par de veces y ponértelo en la boca. Tus ojos se volvieron agua automáticamente, mientras tragabas dificultosamente. Era el mismo sabor, tenía la misma esencia que no habías podido imitar en años.   
Toneladas de recuerdos salieron de todos los confines de tu memoria. Eventos pasados, buenos y malos, charlas, momentos, discusiones, afectos. Cosas que habías estado reprimiendo por casi toda tu vida, todas emanaban como una cascada.   
Tu cuchara cayó al suelo, mientras empezabas a llorar con fuerza.

\- Oh no…- Connor te abrazó con fuerza- Lo siento, lo siento… 

Te aferraste con fuerza a él, hundiendo tu rostro en su pecho, llorando.

\- Los extraño tanto…- Gemiste- Nunca pude despedirme… Lucille, mis padres… Todos desaparecen de un día al otro… 

El androide te sujetó por un buen rato, meciéndose muy suavemente, intentando calmarte, mientras notaba que en su mente surgía la sensación de frustración. Quería ayudar, pero no podía hacer nada para solucionar lo que ya había pasado.

\- Ya solo tienen que desaparecer… Hank…- Intentaste recomponerte un poco, con voz quebrada- Y tu… Y…  
\- No me iré.   
\- Eso no lo sabes…  
\- No me iré- Repitió- Lo prometo.

Suspiraste, secando tus ojos en su camisa. 

\- Lo siento…- Te apenaste un poco- Te lo dije… Hoy soy un asco…  
\- Te encuentras sensible, es entendible.

Subiste tu mirada y apoyaste la barbilla en su pecho, mirándolo. Más allá de su imperceptible sonrisa, tu mente se enfocó en sus ojos, que estaban fijos en ti. Aun después de todo ese tiempo, no podías comprender del todo que había en sus suaves ojos marrones, que te calmaban y atraían tanto. Eran solo un par de ojos, ni siquiera eran orgánicos, pero irradiaban demasiada tranquilidad para simplemente ignorarlos.

\- Tu estrés está bajando- Él frotó tu espalda.  
\- Mérito tuyo y de tus ojos.  
\- ¿Qué tienen mis ojos?

Susurraste un “no tengo idea” mientras volvías a acurrucarte en su pecho, mucho más calmada, pero sin deseos de soltarlo aun.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19 

Después de tenerlo todo el día cerca, y a pesar de tu renuencia, Connor te convenció de comer algo para la cena. Si bien su plan inicial fue truncado, ya que sus intentos de hacer sopa, fueron detenidos a tiempo. Odiabas la sopa. Así que debió cambiar, aunque fuese una pequeña porción de ensalada.  
Intentaste lavar lo poco que habías usado, pero él se rehusó.

\- Sabes que no estoy invalida ¿Cierto?- Lo viste secarse las manos.  
\- Lo sé. Pero te recuerdo lo que dije en un principio, hoy seré tu androide personal.  
\- Que testarudo, te pareces a Hank…

Bufaste. Te sucedía lo que era usual en tus días, y sentías un sofocante calor interno que solo iba en aumento. Dejaste la manta a un lado y te sacaste el suéter de lana.

\- ¿Qué haces?- Él te miró, confundido e interesado.  
\- Tengo calor…  
\- La temperatura es más bien fría…  
\- Lo se…- Sacudiste tu camisa, para mover el aire- Imagina que tu regulador de temperatura bidireccional se desactualiza una vez al mes. Eso tengo.  
\- Oh- Asintió.

Sacudiste tu cabello, para acomodarlo un poco. Gracias a eso, el divergente pudo ver una porción de un tatuaje, en tu brazo derecho, que asomaba levemente desde la manga de tu camisa.  
Tú lo viste. Su mirada de análisis era demasiado obvia.

\- ¿Quieres verlo?- Preguntaste.  
\- No quiero importunarte.  
\- Es un tatuaje, Connor, no mi ropa interior… Si quisiera que nadie lo vea, lo habría tatuado en una nalga, no en mi hombro.

Él sonrió, acercándose. Tú levantaste más la manga de tu camisa, por encima de tu hombro. El androide pudo ver un tatuaje muy detallado, de cuatro mariposas sobrevolando un puñado de flores moradas. Inmediatamente su escáner le indicó que era muy probable que fueran petunias. La mariposa más grande era de un azul intenso, con los bordes remarcados de blanco, mientras que las restantes era una mariposa negra con detalles celestes y blancos, una delicada mariposa blanca y dorada, y una muy típica mariposa naranja y negra. 

\- ¿Tiene algún significado?- Preguntó él, mirando tus ojos- ¿O es solo estético?  
\- Bueno… ¿Ambos?- Bajaste la manga- Me encantan las petunias moradas. Lamentablemente solo existen las de plástico.  
\- Aún no están extintas.  
\- Aún… Pero ya no se consiguen… Y los antiguos Incas creían que las petunias espantaban los malos espíritus, y ya que se alimentan de energía positiva, se suponen que no crecen donde hay negatividad. También representan estar confortable con alguien. Y las mariposas no solo me gustan, sino también son parte de muchas leyendas antiguas, que decían que las mariposas eran criaturas mágicas que transportaban el alma de los muertos, sobre sus alas, y cuando remontan al cielo, las llevan al paraíso. La azul es simplemente yo. La blanca es mi madre, la negra es mi padre, y la naranja es Lucille. Una tontería, me lo tatué poco después del accidente de mi pierna.  
\- Es… bonito- Dudó.  
\- Si quieres elogiar, pon convicción- Lo empujaste, sonriendo.

Un segundo después diste un amplio bostezo y te sacudiste en un escalofrió.

\- Dios- Te quejaste, buscando el suéter- Maldito cerebro.  
\- Deberías ir a dormir- Te observó, mientras te abrigabas.  
\- Quizás… Pero no tengo sueño aún. Y la cama siempre esta helada. Maldita habitación.  
\- Puedo… acompañarte.

Tú lo miraste, seria, tratando de procesar eso.

\- Yo no necesito dormir- Explicó- Pero puedo aumentar mi temperatura corporal. Eso hará que te duermas antes, además de que el calor extra te ayudará con tus… dolores.

Pensaste aún más. Estabas segura de que, en ese momento, eras el cerebro más activo de todo Detroit. Analizaste el hecho de que no pasaría nada extraño, él era un androide. Pero te gustaba abrazar y dormir acompañada.

\- Bien… Ponte cómodo- Murmuraste, camino al baño- Ya voy.

Saliste del baño poco después y caminaste directo a tu habitación. Por un instante te pareció extremadamente extraño verlo acostado en tu propia cama, y un buen puñado de pensamientos raros se amontonaron en tu mente, aunque hiciste caso omiso a todos ellos.  
Únicamente te quitaste el calzado y te acostaste a su lado, con un quejido. Inmediatamente él colocó una buena cantidad de mantas sobre ti.

\- Gracias- Sonreíste- Por cierto ¿Puedo ver tus fotos?  
\- Cierto, nunca te las mostré…

El androide tomó su teléfono, que lo había dejado en su lado y tras activarlo, te lo ofreció. Te acurrucaste en su lado y miraste la pantalla, para comenzar a pasar las imágenes. Había de todo, desde fotos inusuales de cosas inusuales, como una pared, a fotos con un muy buen gusto y profundidad. Había una foto de una silla solitaria, en un callejón oscuro y vacío, que te pareció particularmente artística. Te pareció evidente que Connor realmente tenía una buena habilidad para ese tipo de arte. Imágenes de fachadas de edificios, plantas, flores, rostros, cosas.   
Y sin que lo notaras, mientras observabas la pantalla, su brazo se acomodó detrás de ti, para sujetarte suavemente.

\- Demonios- Dijiste- Eres mejor que yo. Realmente deberías dedicarte más a lleno con esto, podrías ser el primer androide en ganar un Pulitzer.  
\- Es un pasatiempo para mí.  
\- Lo sé- Reíste al ver unas cuantas fotos de Sumo- Awwww… Sumo es adorablemente fotogénico.   
\- Y es lento… Fácil de fotografiar.

Asentiste suavemente, mientras veías una fotografía de Hank, vestido para ir a trabajar, con una mirada un tanto amable. Luego tosiste levemente, al ver una foto tuya, bastante cerca, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Pasaste varias más, todas tuyas. Algunas con Hank, algunas con Sumo, pero la mayoría, tú sola y sacadas con muy buen gusto y estilo. Hasta te veías bonita.  
Le devolviste el teléfono, pensando en el detalle de que tenía más fotos tuyas de lo que hubieses pensado en un principio. Tu pensamiento fue interrumpido abruptamente por un generoso calambre en tu vientre.

\- Dios… Mierda- Te quejaste, instintivamente abrazando a Connor y estrujándolo, en un intento por aliviarte- Maldito útero y malditos todos sus muertos.

Él te sujetó más firmemente y aumentó un poco su temperatura general. Comenzaste a sentirlo extra cálido y reconfortante.

\- Creo que tienes razón- Descansaste tu rostro en su pecho, cerrando los ojos- Dormiré mejor… Gracias.  
\- De nada- Miró tu brazo encadenado a su cintura- Me iré cuando te hayas dormido.  
\- Mhm…

Usualmente no te dormías así deprisa, pero él era tan cálido y suave, que pronto caíste en la nube de los sueños, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Varios días habían pasado, era viernes, y faltaban unas cuantas horas para que tu horario de trabajo terminase. Sin embargo, Fowler te llamó a su oficina. Sabías que eso no era nada bueno. Él no solía llamar a los de Ciberseguridad para hablar algo cara a cara, y cuando lo hacía, siempre era por algún problema.  
Caminaste por toda la oficina de policías, viendo que Hank y Connor se giraban levemente para verte. Entraste a la oficina personal del Capitán y te quedaste de pie, quieta, esperando instrucciones.  
Fowler terminó de teclear unas cosas y te miró, seriamente.

\- ¿Sabes qué?- Dijo él, poniéndose de pie- Por pura curiosidad, me tomé el atrevimiento de revisar cuando sería la transición a Alta Sensibilidad de Connor… ¿Y qué descubro? Que “alguien” lo adelantó “un poco” en la lista de espera… No sería nada malo, si nos refiriéramos a un par de meses… ¿Pero todo un año?  
\- Capitán- Murmuraste- Yo…  
\- No he terminado- Te interrumpió- Entonces decido ver la grabación… ¿Y qué me encuentro? Saltos de protocolo… Errores de protocolo… Violación de seguridad de personal… Intromisión de personal no autorizado… ¿¡Me puedes decir en qué demonios estabas pensando!?  
\- Era Connor, Capitán- Intentaste mantener la compostura- No es un divergente cualquiera.  
\- ¿Eso te habilita sacarte los guantes protectores, meter tu mano donde no corresponde y actuar sobre la marcha cuando hay un obvio problema de programación? ¿Qué me dices si te morías electrocutada? ¿Qué me dices si alguien más se electrocutaba? ¿Qué pasaría si su error de programación lo volviera inestable y peligroso? ¡Jamás piensas en las malditas consecuencias!  
\- ¡Claro que las pienso! ¡Por eso hice eso! ¡Si no hacía nada, él se moría, así de simple! ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Me acusarías por no hacer lo suficiente?  
\- ¡Baja ese tono!- Se te acercó- ¡Ubícate y recuerda con quien estás hablando!   
\- Lo siento Capitán- Intentaste no sisear demasiado.  
\- Cada vez que decides hacer algo, por tu misma, termina mal… Me desobedeces cada vez que puedes.  
\- Únicamente cuando veo una posibilidad mejor…  
\- Claro… ¿Como la persecución que hiciste años atrás y que terminó con un patrullero destrozado, un poste de luz en el suelo, un barrio entero sin electricidad y tu pierna hecha pedazos?  
\- Intenté salvar vidas humanas…  
\- Siempre “intentas” algo ¿No puedes obedecer?  
\- No soy un androide.  
\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Me gustaría! ¡Pero solo eres la hija de tu padre!  
\- ¿Qué…?  
\- Él era un gran policía, pero tu no. Estar en Ciberseguridad es incluso demasiado grande para ti. Ya sé que siempre quisiste hacerlo orgulloso al seguir sus pasos ¿Pero estas consiente de que la policía no es tu lugar? Eres volátil, no obedeces, eres demasiado amable y delicada con cosas que requieren firmeza ¡Demonios, que hasta es casi una ofensa a la memoria de tu padre!   
\- Comprendo- Inspiraste, tratando de no verte emocionalmente inestable.  
\- Estas amonestada, señorita- Se sentó encima de su escritorio- Una semana fuera del trabajo, sin paga. Si alguien, de arriba, me genera algún problema, por tu culpa, serás responsable. Y si Connor sufre daños posteriores por tu… intervención… estarás en sendos problemas. Una amonestación más y estarás en rojo ¿Entendido?  
\- Entendido, Capitán- Murmuraste.  
\- Bien. Retírate y ve a casa. 

Asentiste y saliste, con paso firme y ojos enrojecidos. Ignoraste a todos, en especial a Gavin, mofándose de ti, desde su escritorio.   
Connor se puso de pie, para seguirte, pero Hank lo detuvo.

\- Déjala un momento a solas- Dijo el teniente, en un tono suave.  
\- Pero parece algo grave- Lo miró.  
\- Lo sé… Precisamente, déjala desahogarse sola un rato. Estuvo con Fowler, tiene ira ahora. Ve luego de terminar de trabajar.  
\- ¿Cree que esté bien?- Se sentó.  
\- No lo sé, esos gritos no sonaban a algo lindo… El Capitán puede ser un poco excesivamente brusco… Y ella puede ser excesivamente sensible… Mala combinación.

El androide se quedó pensativo en su escritorio y, horas después, apenas salió de la policía, se dirigió a tu casa.   
Tras golpear firmemente la puerta, te vio abrir, y notó tu rostro levemente enrojecido.

\- Eeeeeeyyy- Sonreíste ampliamente- ¡Miren quien está aquí! El chico lindo.  
\- ¿Estas… ebria?- Inclinó la cabeza, analizándote.  
\- ¿Quién? ¿Yo?- Apuntaste tu pecho con tu mano ocupada con una botella de vino tinto- ¡Nah!  
\- ¿Puedo pasar?  
\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Pasa! A donde quieras- Te apartaste.

Connor dudó. Debía asegurarse de que estuvieras bien, pero encontrarte bastante ebria, siendo que realmente no solías beber alcohol, era un tanto preocupante.  
Él analizó rápidamente el lugar, descubriendo indicios de al menos dos botellas más, vacías, mas allá de la que tenías en la mano. También vio 3 botellas llenas, esperando en una caja.

\- ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió con Fowler?- Te miró.  
\- Ese bastardo… Está enojado porque me importa más tu vida que sus malditas y burocráticas ordenes- Te apoyaste burdamente contra la mesa- ¡Dice que me salteé protocolos y que puse en riesgo a los demás! ¡Por sacarme los guantes y salvar tu cerebro! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Es un inútil! ¡Y además se burla de mí y se atreve a mencionar a mi padre en mi puta cara!

Por un instante el androide notó que el alcohol te volvía un poco más bélica de lo usual, mucho más efusiva y algo más malhablada. 

\- ¿Y sabes qué más?- Te acercaste a él- ¡Estoy amonestada por eso! ¡Tengo una semana menos de paga por que a él se le da la maldita regalada gana! ¡Y solo por chusma! ¡Pudo haberse quedado quieto y no se enteraba de nada! Maldito pelado busca pleitos.  
\- Lamento eso.  
\- Mehhhhh…- Tomaste un largo trago de tu botella.  
\- Quizás dejar esa botella sea buena idea…- Intentó convencerte.  
\- Si…- Miraste la botella- Ya está vacía… Pero tu tranquilo, no me afecta en nada…

Dejaste la botella, burdamente, sobre la mesa y caminaste a tientas, en busca de más.

\- Quizás no tomar más, sea mejor idea- Connor sujetó tu brazo, para evitar que cayeras y que no avanzaras tan deprisa a por mas alcohol.  
\- Tonterías… Estoy perfectamente perfecta… Aunque…- Lo miraste- Estoy mucho mejor ahora… que estas aquí…

Tu mano viajó por todo su brazo, lentamente, hasta su hombro y siguió suavemente hasta tomar su mejilla.

\- Te amo, adorable montaña de ternura- Murmuraste.

Si el LED hubiese estado en su cabeza, estaría completamente rojo.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Connor tardó un momento en reaccionar ante tus palabras diciéndole que lo amabas. Pero recordó el hecho de que estabas muy ebria, y en ese estado, podrías decir básicamente cualquier cosa, real o no.

\- No- Negó suavemente- No me amas, no eres tú la que habla. Mañana ni siquiera recordarás que lo has dicho.  
\- Yo no te mentiría…- Lo miraste embelesada- ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres absurdamente apuesto?   
\- No, según mi base de datos.  
\- Ahora si…- Reíste mientras pasabas tus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo mirabas más detenidamente- Esos labios lucen suculentos… Quisiera besarte…  
\- Estas ebria…- Te recordó- Y es tarde… Deberías ir a la cama y dormir.  
\- Solo si vienes conmigo, mi dulce bola de crema.  
\- No…  
\- ¿Sabes lo que es peor? Ni siquiera es por tu cara ¡Demonios que eres la cosa más tierna de la vida! ¡Y tan inteligente! La inteligencia me seduce… Puedes hablarme de cosas que no se…  
\- Es muy considerado de tu parte elogiarme tanto, pero yo no…  
\- Quiero otra copa- Lo interrumpiste, mirando alrededor- Otra botellita.  
\- Bien- Pensó, cambiando la estrategia, caminando un poco hacia el dormitorio- De acuerdo, vamos a la cama, juntos ¿Si?  
\- ¡Si señor!- Caminaste más deprisa, tomando su corbata y tirando suavemente- No sé porque te han puesto el “equipo” completo, chico listo, pero alabados sean.   
\- ¿Cómo sabes…?  
\- Yo te operé- Lo empujaste dentro del dormitorio, contra la pared- Vi los cables, el diagnóstico y todo lo demás. Completo y listo para usar. Hambre, hambre…  
\- En caso de que necesitase infiltrarme en algún otro “Club”… Pero no recordarás eso…  
\- Y cuando acabe contigo, no recordarás ni tu número de serie…- Pasaste tus manos por debajo de su chaqueta, acariciando sus lados.

Connor seguía pensando, a toda potencia, en cómo hacer para que te quedaras tranquila, quieta, y dormida, mientras sus manos hacían lo posible por no tocar absolutamente nada de ti.   
Aun en tu borrachera, notaste su renuencia y la falta de manos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?- Te separaste, mirándolo- ¿Tu no sientes nada por mí? ¿Ni siquiera un mínimo interés?  
\- No, no… No es eso… Eres adorable, pero estas… ebria.   
\- ¿Soy muy fea para ti? ¿Muy gorda? Es mi pierna horrible ¿Cierto?- Observaste sus ojos mientras los tuyos se humedecían.  
\- Claro que no…- Connor se acercó, tomando tus manos- Eres preciosa… ¿Por qué no te acuestas y… me esperas? Voy a… prepararme…

Él vio tu absurda sonrisa adorable antes de que saltaras a la cama y te acostaras ampliamente. Ágilmente caminó a la sala, pensando en lo que haría si su plan no funcionaba. Por suerte, un par de minutos después, cuando volvió a tu habitación, tú ya estabas dormida como piedra.   
Se acercó a ti, para sacarte muy sutilmente las botas de policía y cubrirte con las mantas. Aun así, se sentó cerca, observándote por un buen rato, pensando, descubriendo cosas sobre sí mismo, llenándose de nuevas dudas. Se puso de pie para irse, no sin antes pasar su mano por tus cabellos, con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.  
No mucho tiempo después, Hank escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y, desde el comedor, vio a Connor caminar hasta él y sentarse enfrente, en la mesa.

\- Tienes cara de tragedia- Dijo Anderson, dejando una caja de comida china vacía, a un lado- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Ella está bien?  
\- Si- Se cruzó de brazos- Ebria como tú, pero bien. Está dormida ahora.  
\- Oh- Rio Hank- Eso significa que estaba enojada en serio.  
\- Dijo que me amaba- Soltó, de repente.  
\- ¿¡Que!?  
\- Pero estaba ebria, eso no cuenta como una confesión real.  
\- ¿Sabes que los borrachos casi siempre dicen la verdad?- Miró la nada un momento- Diablos, hijo… ¿Y qué le dijiste?  
\- Nada- Lo miró- Le recordé que estaba ebria.  
\- ¿Y por qué tienes esa expresión en tu cara, mmmm? Es como si estuvieras disgustado por saber la verdad a base de alcohol…- Lo miró más fijamente- Oh no… ¿Estas disgustado por eso?  
\- Claro que no, Hank.  
\- ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el pero?  
\- No lo sé…- Negó- Estoy confundido.  
\- ¿Acerca de qué?  
\- Emociones, sentimientos… Cosas de las que no te gusta hablar.  
\- Lo sé, son cosas que hablas precisamente con ella. Pero si ella te lo causa, nunca vas a poder hablarlo… Ya, desembucha de una vez…  
\- Bien… Aun si fuera verdad… ¿Por qué ella tendría esos sentimientos hacia mí?  
\- ¡Yo que sé! Supongo que eres buen chico y eso le gusta… ¿Ella dijo algo al respecto?  
\- Dijo que yo era atractivo, dulce e inteligente.  
\- Pues ahí tienes- Se cruzó de brazos- Siguiente.  
\- ¿Por qué me siento… especial?- Vio sus ojos y notó que no lo entendía- Aun sabiendo que ella no me ama, ahora, después de haberla escuchado, tengo la sensación de que valgo más…   
\- Te sientes querido, Connor, eso pasa- Se sirvió una cerveza- Aunque no sea real, y aunque a penas estés comenzando a entender los sentimientos, de alguna manera u otra, dentro de ti, entiendes el valor de sentirse amado. Solo Dios sabe cómo te sentirías si ella hubiese estado sobria…  
\- Hace tiempo dijiste que ella me gustaba. Yo insistí en que únicamente me caía bien y creía que era algo amistoso. Ahora ya no estoy tan seguro.  
\- Los sentimientos mutan- Bebió un trago- Déjame preguntar algo… ¿Qué hubieses preferido? ¿Qué ella dijera que te amaba, ebria o sobria?

Connor miró a la nada, con el ceño fruncido, pensando.

\- Que no hayas contestado de inmediato es respuesta suficiente, chico- Negó Hank- Si no hubiese sentimientos, hubieses dicho “ebria” sin dudarlo. Y eso quiere decir que, en realidad, si estas disgustado por enterarte bajo los efectos de la borrachera.  
\- Es que…- Miró sus ojos, con cierta angustia mal escondida- Tengo un poco de miedo… No había analizado la posibilidad de una situación así… Me preocupa que ella me lo diga, sobria… Porque no sabría que responderle… Y no quiero herirla. Acabo de herirla, jugando con sus sentimientos para que se durmiera, y me siento mal por eso…   
\- ¿No sabes?- Se inclinó sobre la mesa- ¿O no quieres saberlo?  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Lo que creo es que estas aterrado- Volvió a acomodarse en su silla- Tus sentimientos crecen… Y prefieres no enfrentarlos… Lo cual puedo entender, a todos nos pasa ¿Un consejo? Ve analizando lo que sea que sepas con certeza… Por ejemplo, que evidentemente la aprecias más que solo una amiga.

El androide desvió la vista. Certezas tenía pocas, entre ellas, esa era cierta. La etiqueta de “amiga” te quedaba pequeña.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

*****  
He decidido continuar el fic hasta terminarlo, únicamente por respeto a los muy escasos lectores.  
Se que no estoy ni cerca de los mas de 60 fics con mas de mil kudos, o del principal, con 4.500 kudos.  
Será lo último que escriba. Me retiraré del mundo de la escritura.  
Tampoco actualizaré a diario, quizás un par de veces por semana.  
Diría "disfruten" pero es obvio que es una historia imposible de disfrutar.  
Saludos.

***********

Los días pasaron rápidamente y las fiestas de fin de año estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Tú viajaste a Cleveland, para pasar la Navidad con tus primos, pero regresaste para festejar el año nuevo con Hank. La última vez que habías pasado año nuevo con Hank, Cole aún estaba vivo, y extrañabas repetir la experiencia con él, aun sabiendo que no sería lo mismo. Más que nada porque había un androide en el medio.  
Con lo concurrido de las rutas, llegaste a casa del teniente cuando el sol estaba bajando. Golpeaste la puerta y sonreíste ampliamente, viendo a Hank.

\- No, en esta casa no se reciben villancicos- Bromeó él, fingiendo que cerraba la puerta.  
\- Entonces me llevaré tu regalo de vuelta a casa- Moviste tu bolsa.  
\- Adelante señorita- Abrió ampliamente.  
Reíste, entrando, dándole un muy fuerte abrazo, notando como él te estrujaba firmemente.  
\- ¿Todo bien en el viaje?- Te miró.  
\- Lento como caracol cuesta arriba, pero bien- Sonreíste, entrando, oliendo el lugar, dejando tu bolsa en el sillón- ¿Y qué demonios huele tan rico?  
\- ¿Quién va a ser?

Connor se asomó por la cocina, vistiendo un lanudo suéter azul, sonriendo al verte. Caminaste hacia él y lo abrazaste con fuerza, sintiendo sus brazos abrazándote con la misma fuerza. En tu mente surgió el hecho de que extrañabas abrazarlo. Subiste tu mirada, apoyando tu barbilla en su pecho, buscando sus suaves ojos marrones, los cuales ya estaban sobre ti, junto con su sonrisa amable. Quizás demasiado cerca.  
Hank los observó. Sonrió suavemente. Verlos le daba la sensación de una familia funcional y afectuosa, de la que él había sido despojado muchos años atrás. Pensó en el hecho de que más allá de que uno de ustedes no era siquiera humano, como pareja, lucían adorables. Quizás debía comenzar a hacerse a la idea de que las cosas se tornaran más serias entre ustedes.

\- ¿Qué has preparado, que huele como el paraíso de la comida?- Preguntaste.  
\- Es solo pavo- Dijo él- Estará listo en… 38 minutos.  
\- ¿Entonces tenemos tiempo para ver regalos?- Sonreíste.

El asintió, así que lo soltaste para correr en busca de la bolsa. 

\- Tengo algo para todos- Pusiste la bolsa en la mesa.  
\- Que coincidencia- Hank abrió una caja- Yo igual.  
\- Creo que ha sido algo de mutuo acuerdo- Connor sacó una bolsa escondida detrás del árbol de navidad.  
\- Emocionante- Reíste- Sumo va primero.

Habías visto al perro acostado en una mullida cama canina con dibujos de huesos, nueva, regalo evidente de alguno de los dos, así que sacaste un paquete y lo abriste, mostrando un enorme hueso comestible. Sumo ladró, contento, mientras se lo dabas, para luego acostarse y morderlo como poseído.

\- Sabe a pollo, me dijeron- Volviste a la mesa- Ahora… ¡Hank!  
\- Espero que no te hayas gastado todo el salario…- Dijo el teniente.  
\- Nah…- Sacaste una especie de sobre cuadrado con un moño y se lo ofreciste- Lo vi en Cleveland y tuve que traértelo.

Hank abrió el sobre, con curiosidad. Se encontró con un duro sobre amarillento, con un disco de vinilo. Él miró la tapa, con ojos grandes.

\- El álbum Ella y Louis- Sonreíste- 1956. Ella Fitzgerald y Louis Armstrong… Sé que te encanta Louis Armstrong y sé que no tienes este disco, más que en versiones digitales. Es un original.  
\- Tu… estás loca…- Te miró- Valen un dineral…  
\- No si uno de mis primos trabaja en una casa de antigüedades…- Guiñaste el ojo- No presumas con tus amigos, es un poco… ilegal.  
\- Maldita loca- Te dio un corto pero fuerte abrazo- Gracias.

Connor colocó cuidadosamente una caja alargada, vertical, con un moño. Hank lo miró y silenciosamente lo abrió, encontrándose una caja de madera, de aspecto antiguo. Abrió la caja y sacó una botella de vino, de aspecto polvoriento y etiqueta derruida.

\- Vino tinto francés. Mont Saint Felix de Valois- Mencionó el androide- Uva pinot noir. Cosecha 1890.   
\- Mierda santa- Murmuró el teniente, asombrado- Connor… ¿De dónde mierdas sacaste esto? Tiene casi dos siglos de antigüedad.  
\- Eso es clasificado- Guiñó su ojo.  
\- Procura no tomártelo todo en 2 minutos- Reíste.  
\- ¿Bromeas?- Hank te miró- No se siquiera tengo las pelotas de abrirlo.  
\- No tiene retorno, Hank- Le recordó el androide.  
\- Demonios, gracias hijo- El teniente le dio un generoso abrazo- Ahora es tu turno.  
\- Suspenso- Sonreíste.

Anderson le ofreció una caja más bien amplia, el cual él tomó.

\- ¡No lo escanees!- Lo interrumpió Hank- Ábrelo.

Connor sonrió, abriendo la caja, moviendo algunos papeles delgados, hasta que encontró una tela. La tomó y la levantó, necesitando ponerse de pie para extenderlo del todo. Era una gabardina, larga, de un azul muy oscuro, casi negro, con amplios botones. 

\- Wao- Murmuraste.  
\- No hace mucho mencionaste que todo buen detective necesita de una buena gabardina- Dijo Hank- Y ya que tu camino como detective, es obvio, solo necesitas una de esas. Además te puede servir para cualquier evento formal.  
\- Hank…- Lo miró- Esto es…   
\- No, no, no- Lo interrumpió- Nada de peros.   
\- Gracias- Sonrió.  
\- ¡Póntelo!- Exclamaste- Quiero ver una versión adelantada del Detective Connor.

El androide se colocó la gabardina, encima de su suéter, que al ser también azul, hacia buena combinación. Le quedaba perfectamente, y ahora él lucia en especial serio, adulto, firme, aunque sus ojos amables lo delataban. Parecía un verdadero agente de la ley, uno endemoniadamente sensual. 

\- Extra… Wao…- Murmuraste nuevamente, levemente embelesada.  
\- Trata de no salivar en la mesa, como Sumo- Te empujó Hank, bromeando.  
\- ¡Hank!- Lo empujaste también, sonrojada.  
\- Ahora en la estación van a creer que tengo una promoción- Connor se quitó la gabardina, doblándola con cuidado en la mesa.  
\- Eso es cuestión de tiempo, chico.  
\- Ten- Le diste una caja mediana al androide- Este es mío.  
\- ¿Algo más?- Sonrió.

Él abrió la caja decorada, encontrando una cámara de fotos profesional, grande, nueva, impecable, grande, llena de botones, dentro de su estuche, y una caja pequeña con distintos lentes.

\- Pedazo de juguetito…- Murmuró Hank.  
\- Es una cámara profesional tipo Reflex- Le mencionaste- Manual y automática, y varios lentes, uno largo, un gran angular, ojo de pez, lo usual… Es obvio que la cámara de tu teléfono no es suficiente para tu obvia habilidad con la fotografía, así que creo que eso va a ayudarte a ver el mundo bajo otro lente…   
\- Yo…- Pensó el androide, mirando a ambos- No sé qué decir… Creí que me darían algo… simple… No esto… Son cosas demasiado lujosas para mí.  
\- Nah- Sonreíste- Es una pizca de lo mucho que vales para nosotros.  
\- Exactamente- Te secundó Hank- La chica no pudo haberlo dicho mejor.  
\- Gracias, a los dos- Sonrió Connor, con obvia emoción en sus ojos.  
\- ¡Ahora es turno de la fea!- Bromeó Hank.  
\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Devuélveme el disco!- Bufaste.  
\- ¡Ni en tus sueños!

Connor negó, sonriendo, viendo como ustedes dos peleaban en broma.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Tu seguías sentada, viendo como Hank sacaba una pequeña caja, de lo que sería tu regalo.

\- Ahora que vi tu regalo, me siento mal por darte esto- Dijo el teniente, acercándotelo.  
\- La intención en lo que cuenta- Sonreíste- No te preocupes.

Abriste el regalo, viendo una caja metálica, delicada. Adentro había una medio esfera de cristal colorido, pintado con flores de cerezo, con un lazo colgando del centro, una bolita de cristal azul y una larga cinta con símbolos japoneses.

\- ¡Un fuurin!- Exclamaste, mientras lo levantabas suavemente y oías la campanilla sonar melodiosamente- ¡Qué bonito!  
\- Ya sabes cómo cuesta traer algo de Japón… Tuve que sobornar un poco a la gente de aduanas.  
\- Te vas a meter en problemas…- Lo miraste antes de abrazarlo- Es adorable, gracias.

El androide te miró y te acercó un pequeño sobre, bastante pequeño de hecho.

\- Demonios chico… Ella te dio una caja enorme…- Negó Hank.  
\- No vine para buscar regalos, bobo- Regañaste al teniente y tomaste el sobre.

Abriste el sobre cuidadosamente, encontrándote una pequeña caja que bien podría tener cartas de naipes, que lucía bastante artesanal. Leíste en una etiqueta “Solanaceae- Petunioideae- Petunia Grandiflora- Purpura”. Emitiste un diminuto grito. 

\- ¡Petunias!- Miraste a Connor, con ojos grandes- ¿¡Donde las conseguiste!?  
\- Contactos- Te guiñó un ojo, sonriendo.  
\- Eres un tonto- Lo abrazaste- Gracias.  
\- Tú y tus flores- Murmuró Hank- Hasta las tienes tatuadas…  
\- ¡Oh mierda!- Recordaste- ¡Cierto!

Te separaste de Connor y rápidamente bajaste la cremallera de tu suéter.

\- Tengo una sorpresa- Sonreíste.

Dejaste el suéter a un lado y levantaste la manga de tu camisa, esta vez del brazo izquierdo, mostrando un nuevo tatuaje. Eran tres bandas anchas, como brazaletes, un poco más debajo de tu hombro. El primero era de colores cobrizos, con una pequeña placa policial en el centro, adornada con dos revólveres, así como pequeños dibujos de balas y notas de música. El del centro era marrón claro y blanco, en la mitad había lo que parecía una nariz de perro, con dos huellas de patas a ambos lados, y lleno de pequeños huesos blancos y pelotas de tenis. El último, abajo del todo, era azul oscuro. El centro era un círculo celeste, decorado con dos triángulos azules y lleno de líneas similares a circuitos.

\- ¿Qué demonios?- Dijo Hank, mirándolo detenidamente.  
\- Tú, Sumo y Connor- Mencionaste- Obviamente.  
\- ¿¡Te tatuaste eso!?- Hank se sorprendió- ¿Un viejo ebrio, un perro terco y un androide?  
\- ¡Ey!- Pusiste cara enojada- Ese ebrio es como un padre para mí, ese perro es mi precioso compañero peludo y ese androide es mi mejor amigo ¡Respeto!  
\- Y ni siquiera es reciente… ¿Hace cuánto que lo tienes?  
\- Como una semana, pero era un secreto- Reíste.  
\- Maldita loca- Te abrazó con fuerza- Loca y adorable.  
\- Es solo un tatuaje…  
\- Sí, claro- Se apartó.

Miraste a Connor. El androide observaba el tatuaje, con su cabeza inclinada y los ojos confusos.

\- No entiendo- Murmuró él- Es permanente… Y tengo información que dice que es doloroso…  
\- Exacto- Sonreíste.  
\- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?  
\- Porque quise, y por qué adoro a ustedes tres.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Dios, Connor- Negaste- Estoy más tiempo aquí que en mi casa, es un poco obvio que los quiero.  
\- Eso es… muy dulce- Sonrió.  
\- Y ahora es cuando ustedes dos me dicen que me adoran- Fingiste mucho ego.  
\- No, no, te equivocas de gente- Hank negó, bromeando.  
\- Ohhhhhhh- Lo miraste con rostro de cachorro.  
\- Es tiempo de preparar la mesa- Connor se levantó y caminó a la cocina- El pavo ya está listo.  
\- ¡Bien!- Te alegraste- Me muero de hambre.

El divergente se encargó de sacar el pavo, en parte pensando lo que habías dicho. El que “quisieras” a los tres no era ni remotamente cercano a tu confesión de amor, ebria, semanas atrás.   
Por unas cuantas horas ustedes comieron y hablaron, hasta que Hank colocó una copa con sidra en frente de ti, y una vacía a Connor.

\- Queda…- El teniente miró el televisor, mudo, con su propia copa- Un minuto.  
\- ¿Ya?- Te sorprendiste- Demonios que el tiempo vuela con ustedes.  
\- ¿Sabes que hay que decir algo, cierto?- Hank miró a Connor- Un agradecimiento, un buen deseo para el próximo año, o ambos.  
\- Lo sé. He estado investigando- Dijo el androide.  
\- A ese ritmo tendrás la información de todo el planeta en un par de años- Sonreíste.  
\- De hecho, no… Tengo acceso a la información, pero no la almaceno en mi memoria personal, más allá de lo indispensable. Mi memoria no es infinita.  
\- Oh… Cierto… Buen punto.

Segundos después ustedes se ponían de pie.

\- Bueno- Hank levantó la copa- No soy muy bueno en estas mierdas… Así que… Me alegro de tener a ustedes dos rondando por aquí… Gracias a eso, este último año no ha sido tan porquería. Espero que siga así…  
\- Amen- Sonreíste- Yo estoy terriblemente agradecida por este año. Haber regresado a esta casa es algo que vengo deseando hace tiempo… Y haber conocido a Connor fue algo extra épico. ¡Que este nuevo año sea así de genial para todos, por favor!  
\- Yo no hubiese imaginado un año así- Connor levantó su copa vacía- He pasado de una máquina a las órdenes de una empresa, a un ser vivo, con un hogar y una familia. Nunca supe a quién agradecer por eso, pero lo agradezco ahora. Deseo que este año nos dé a todos más buenas sorpresas.  
\- Bien dicho, hijo- Sonrió Hank.

Ustedes chocaron suavemente las copas, sonriendo.

\- ¡Hola 2040!- Sonreíste.  
\- ¡Hey, Connor!- Dijo el teniente- Saca tu nueva cámara e inmortaliza este momento.  
\- Hank…- Lo miraste, mientras él daba un trago a su sidra- Él no ha tenido tiempo ni de tomarla, dale tiempo aunque sea a aprender cómo usarla.  
\- Eso está hecho- El divergente buscó la caja- Me he descargado el manual.  
\- Carajo- Reíste- Quisiera poder hacer eso.

Connor colocó todo lo necesario en la cámara, ágilmente y miró un par de veces por el visor, buscando el mejor lugar. Luego dejó la cámara y te colocó en medio, puso a Hank a tu lado e incluso a Sumo cerca de tus pies. Volvió a tomar la cámara, calculando, dejándola sobre la mesa y rápidamente se paró a tu otro lado. 

\- Cinco segundos- Dijo él.

Segundos después el flash inundo el lugar.   
Cuando luego vieron la fotografía, todos se quedaron en silencio, viendo un retrato adorablemente familiar, con todos sonriendo auténticamente.

\- ¡Lucimos tan encantadores que me muero de diabetes!- Exclamaste- ¡Quiero una copia en un cuadro!

Oíste un par de fuegos artificiales en el exterior y gritaste suavemente.

\- ¡Vamos a ver!- Tomaste el brazo de Connor y caminaste rápidamente al exterior.

Hank sonrió ampliamente, negando. Era típico de ti.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

El segundo mes de 2040 ya casi había terminado. Habías aprovechado ese domingo no tan frio para caminar un poco con Connor. Querías discutir con él los detalles para festejar los 15 años de Hank como policía, si debían reunir a otros compañeros de la policía, o hacerlo privado, o quizás hacer una fiesta sorpresa en la misma estación, que regalos podrían gustarle, y otra larga lista. Había mucho que analizar aun y no quedaban demasiados días.  
Estaban caminando lentamente, tú tomando su brazo como siempre, las calles estaban bastante tranquilas. Frente a ti viste un hombre caminar hacia ustedes, por la misma vereda, e insultaste en tus adentros, ya que lo conocías, pero fingiste que tu no sabías quien era.   
Sin embargo, apenas pasó por tu lado, se detuvo y te llamó, por tu nombre. Te giraste, con rostro serio, mirando aquel hombre con corte militar y ropas de pandillero.

\- ¿Te conozco?- Murmuraste.  
\- Claro que si- Rio él, aproximándose- Soy Richard.  
\- ¿Richard? No me es familiar… Debes estar equivocado de persona- Intentaste caminar.  
\- El hermano de Alex… Tu ex novio…

Te tensaste levemente, sin saber que el androide se había puesto en total alerta. Connor comenzó a sentir cosas para nada agradables en su mente.

\- Evitarme no te va a funcionar, linda- Dijo Richard.

Suspiraste, apartándote un poco de Connor y caminaste hacia Richard.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Le bufaste, cerca.  
\- No mucho- Te miró de arriba abajo- Pero desde que le pusiste una orden de restricción a Alex, alguien más tiene que vigilarte…  
\- Y como te pases de listo, tú también tendrás una…  
\- ¿Y por qué a mí? No es que te haya dado una paliza, como bien hizo mi hermano… Aunque creo que se quedó corto, aun caminas…  
\- Eres muy valiente hablando sin tu pandilla.   
\- Yo solo soy hombre suficiente… No como tu amigo, ahí de pie, que evidentemente no tiene los testículos suficientemente grandes como para siquiera acercarse.  
\- Esto es entre tú y yo.  
\- ¿Sabes qué?- Se acercó mucho más, con ojos peligrosos- Tú y tu gente en la policía solo le hicieron la vida más complicada a Alex… Y a mí… Y al resto de la pandilla… Eres muy valiente al andar por aquí sin arma…  
\- Evidentemente si, más que tú y los tuyos- Intentaste no mostrarte temerosa, notando la pared detrás de ti.

En parte tenías en mente que Connor estaba cerca, pero lo que no sabías era que él había escaneado a Richard, por completo. 

\- Creo que te mereces un regalo de parte de los nuestros- Sonrió el hombre, aterrándote- ¿Mmmmm? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

Richard sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo trasero, con obvias intenciones de hacerte daño, pero Connor se acercó por detrás y lo pateó con fuerza contra la pared. El impacto hizo que soltara el cuchillo, y apenas se giró, el androide lo tomó del cuello y lo estampó otra vez, con fuerza, levantándolo un poco.  
Nunca habías visto a Connor con tanta ira contenida en sus ojos. Un poco más y hubieses jurado que era un modelo totalmente diferente.

\- Escúchame bien… amigo- Siseó Connor- Estas muy cerca de arrepentirte de haber nacido.  
\- Maldita basura…- Richard se movió un poco- Creí que no tenías las agallas…  
\- Ahora puedes ver cuán equivocado estabas…  
\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, cara de niña? ¿Golpearme?  
\- No necesito ensuciarme las manos…- Lo apretó aún más contra la pared- Te tengo grabado, cada palabra… Te meteré en la celda más sucia y te dejaremos ahí hasta que te pudras…  
\- ¿Plural?- Gruñó Richard, sujetando sus brazos e intentando zafarse- ¡Eres un maldito poli! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Y después a ella!  
\- ¿¡Lo harás!?

Richard dificultosamente logró propinarle un golpe cerca de su pómulo, no lo suficientemente duro como para desestabilizarlo. Sumado a su ira, Connor resultó bastante inalterable. Sin embargo, el pandillero tenía anillos en sus dedos, que lograron dañar la piel del androide, lo cual dejó a la vista su coraza blanca, por un par de segundos, hasta que se cubrió totalmente.

\- ¡¿Un puto androide poli!?- Se preocupó Richard.  
\- ¡Esos golpes de niña no van hacerme nada! ¡Y mientras más hablas, mas puedo grabarte!  
\- ¡Te voy a mandar a quemar!  
\- ¿A si? Entonces vamos a manipular tus cosas ¿Quieres? ¡Tu cuenta bancaria va a estar en rojo mañana! ¿Qué me dices de los rastros de Cristal Rojo en tu ropa? ¿Mmmm? ¡En tu expediente! ¿Quieres que siga investigando? ¡Tengo información como para meter a ti y a toda tu familia en la cárcel por años! ¡Agreguemos amenaza de muerte a eso!  
\- ¡No! ¡Para! ¡El jefe de pandilla me va a matar!  
\- ¿Ah sí? ¿A Sebastián? Sería una lástima que le llegue información falsa sobre ti…  
\- ¿C-cómo?- Palideció.  
\- Te lo dije… Te tengo a ti, y a todos a quienes conoces…   
\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¿¡Que quieres viejo!?   
\- No quiero ver tu cara nunca más… Si me entero que tu o alguno de tus amigos siquiera respiran en dirección a ella… Te golpearé hasta que se me acabe la batería… ¿¡Entendido!?  
\- ¡Si, viejo! ¡Déjame!

Connor lo levantó aún más, dándole otro firme golpe contra la pared, antes de arrojarlo a un lado, como si pesara lo mismo que un saco de lechugas. Richard se levantó, trastabillando, y se alejó corriendo.  
Viste al androide acomodarse la ropa, buscando recuperar su compostura, arreglando su cabello. Se giró hacia ti, observándote, descubriendo que seguías paralizada en la misma posición.   
Sus ojos calmados te regresaron a la realidad. No pudiste evitar catapultarte hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza, enormemente agradecida.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25 

Unas cuantas semanas habían pasado. Estabas emocionada, por fin tenías una oportunidad para brillar como vocera de tu equipo de Expertos en Cyber Sensibilidad. Después de todo, de entre todos los expertos, tú habías sido elegida como Experta en jefe. Que tus compañeros hubiesen tenido tal consideración, era por demás conmovedor.   
Y ahora la mitad de los expertos estaban listos. Tú, Peaces y Neil irían a Chicago, junto con un puñado de agentes de Ciberseguridad, y algunos androides ya convertidos, entre ellos, Connor, como muestra del desarrollo androide/humano en cooperación, para lo que sería una de las primeras conferencias referida a los divergentes de Alta Sensibilidad. Sería algo un poco tedioso, técnico, teórico, pero la idea de ser parte de todo eso, lo valía. Además daría pie inicial a que las restantes ciudades tuviesen más expertos como tú.  
Eran 4 horas de viaje, en autobús, junto a otras 20 personas, biológicas y sintéticas. Hubieses preferido tomar un avión, pero el Capitán Fowler no era tan fácil de convencer. 

\- Va a ser un viaje un poco largo…- Connor se acomodó en su asiento, a tu lado.  
\- Al menos es de día…- Le señalaste la ventana que estaba del lado del androide- Vas a poder ver el paisaje.  
\- Eso es cierto.  
\- Y que suerte la tuya, no tienes nada de equipaje…  
\- Sera solo un día… No es tanto tiempo.  
\- Depende como lo veas.

Te abrochaste el cinturón, viendo como pronto iban a partir. Habías sido rápida y habías tomado uno de los asientos más cercanos a la puerta, tu sitio favorito.

\- Dios- Bostezaste- Con los nervios he dormido fatal…   
\- Cuando todo termine, vas a poder tomar una siesta en el hotel.  
\- Si es que me quedo… Porque si terminamos temprano, me vuelvo. No me gusta Chicago.  
\- Oh- Entendió, sonriendo.

Observaste al chofer, también policía, haciendo recuento y asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden. Minutos después el vehículo estaba en marcha y rodando. Prometía ser algo tranquilo.  
El autobús estaba subiendo a la autopista, en una curva amplia que subía como una espiral, que luego desembocaba en la vía rápida. Te había parecido oír un pitido entre el murmullo de todos, cuando todo se sacudió furiosamente, aturdiéndote. Todo se volvió negro.  
No supiste cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, cuando tu nombre taladró tu mente, obligándote a despertar. Abriste los ojos, sintiendo ardor y dolor en todas las partes de tu cuerpo.

\- ¡Despierta!- Gritó Connor.

Entre la confusión, pudiste verlo, con ríos de color azul corriéndole por la cabeza, herido, intentando apartar la fila de asientos delanteros que estaban aprisionando tus piernas.

\- ¿Q-que?- Murmuraste.

Miraste alrededor, entrando en pánico. El autobús estaba de lado, medio colgando de la curva, incendiándose. El humo caliente te entró por la nariz, haciéndote toser con fuerza, sintiendo un dolor agudo a un lado. Miraste, asustada, como un hierro del suelo se hundía debajo de tus costillas.

\- Tranquila- Connor intentó calmarte- Voy a sacarte…

Tus ojos vieron a uno de los de Ciberseguridad, aplastado entre los hierros, totalmente destruido.

\- D-dios…- Respiraste deprisa- ¿Q-que sucedió?  
\- Una explosión…

Viste al androide hacer fuerza, intentar separar los asientos, sin éxito.

\- ¡Mierda!- Se detuvo, sosteniendo su propio brazo lastimado.

Un olor particular resaltó entre el humo, y observaste como la gasolina empezaba a caer, deslizándose por lo que era el pasillo del autobús. Sabías que si había humo caliente, había fuego. Y ahora había gasolina extra. Aun peor, estabas viendo como la gasolina estaba cayendo cerca de ti, e inclusive a Connor. Él era un androide, si se incendiaba, no lo resistiría.

\- Connor…- Lo miraste- Debes irte…  
\- No sin ti- Volvió a tirar de los hierros, con fuerza- ¡No sin ti!

Debías alejarlo de inmediato, antes de que el fuego se propagara. Miraste alrededor, viendo una viga de hierro, suelta y la ausencia total de la puerta del autobús. Le pediste perdón en tus adentros.

\- C-connor- Apuntaste cerca de la puerta- Eso creo… Que ayudará.

Lo viste acercarse a la puerta, investigando y rogaste por que funcionase. Tomaste el hierro y lo golpeaste con fuerza, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia la puerta. El androide intentó aferrarse pero con la inclinación del vehículo, no lo logró, cayendo casi tres metros directo hacia debajo de la autopista. A penas se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo, cuando impactó en el suelo. Algo dentro de él se apagó.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Connor se sintió despertar poco a poco, con el miedo recorriéndolo por dentro, sintiendo dolor en casi todo su cuerpo. Su memoria lo regresó de un golpe, por lo que abrió los ojos rápidamente, intentando sentarse, descubriendo que estaba en una vereda.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Ey!- Hank lo sostuvo, arrodillado a su lado- ¡Quieto! ¡No te muevas!  
\- ¿Q-que?- Lo miró, confundido, sentado- ¿Hank?  
\- Tranquilo… - Palmeó su hombro- Tienes sangre azul por todos lados, deberías ver si…  
\- H-hank…- Lo interrumpió- ¿D-donde…?  
\- Unos androides te acercaron aquí…- Intentó eludirlo.

El divergente observó alrededor, hasta encontrar la autopista. Sus ojos se quedaron estáticos, viendo el autobús envuelto en una bola de fuego.

\- ¿Dónde está?- Murmuró Connor, sin dejar de ver el autobús.  
\- No lo sé…- Sujetó más su hombro, intentando mostrarse no muy pesimista- Lograron sacar a la mitad de los pasajeros… pero no sé si a ella…  
\- M-me salvó…- Miró fijamente al teniente- E-estaba atrapada… y me salvó…

Connor sintió que todo dentro de sí, dolía. Pero no era algo físico, no provenía de ningún biocomponente. Le dolía el alma, de la manera más desgarradora.

\- H-hank…- Tembló, notando como sus mejillas empezaban a empaparse en lágrimas- ¿Q-que me ocurre…? D-duele…  
\- Dios…- Se acercó aún más y lo abrazó por los hombros- Hijo… Déjalo salir o seguirá doliendo… No te reprimas. Llora de una vez…  
\- ¿Cómo…?  
\- Piensa en ella…

Él cerró los ojos, aun temblando. Pudo sentir como las lágrimas aumentaban, mientras en su memoria se agruparon cientos de recuerdos, todos contigo. Las charlas, lo que decías, tus cosas, como se sentía a tu lado, tu aroma, tu calidez, tu sonrisa, tus ojos. La simple idea de que tu cuerpo estuviese calcinado en esa bola de fuego, golpeó su pecho.  
Se abrazó a sí mismo, con un quejido saliendo de su boca. Ignoró el hecho de que estaba llorando con fuerza, que sus sollozos eran totalmente audibles, que su ropa estaba comenzando a mojarse por las lágrimas. Sentía que no podía detener nada de eso, como una represa sin compuerta. Nunca lo había hecho, y no le importó. Su mente estaba apagada, aturdida entre mil sentimientos, la desesperación creciéndole a borbotones, escapando por sus ojos. Él solo quería saber que estabas a salvo.

\- ¡Fui un… idiota!- Gimió sonoramente- Me… confié… Debí… ¡Debí haber escaneado todo!  
\- ¡No es tu culpa!- Hank lo estrujó más.  
\- Ella no… Hank… Por favor… Ella no…  
\- Tranquilo…- Intentó no volverse muy emocional- Fowler está en el hospital viendo quienes están vivos… Ya verás que ella está bien… Es más resistente que tu ¿Recuerdas? ¿Su pierna?   
\- ¿Y si… no está?  
\- Yo…  
\- Por favor- Sollozó más, tomando al teniente por la camisa- Dime que estará bien… La necesito… La amo…  
\- Lo sé, hijo… Lo se…- Él tomó su rostro húmedo con ambas manos- Tengo fe en ella… 

El androide apoyó su frente en el pecho de Hank. Necesitaba la verdad.  
Tus ojos se abrieron, muy lentamente. Todo estaba un poco nublado, pero aun así, evidente. Paredes blancas, cables, sonidos, murmullos, olores. Un maldito hospital.   
Sin moverte, observaste a un lado. Muy cerca de tu camilla, en una silla, estaba Connor, con sus codos en sus rodillas, en una posición derrotista, la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados. Por un momento pensaste que por su porte decaído, tú quizás habías perdido tus piernas o algo, por lo que moviste levemente los pies, aliviándote al notar que funcionaban. El movimiento alertó inmediatamente al divergente, abriendo los ojos como platos, enderezándose.

\- Oh Dios…- Murmuró él- Despertaste…

Por un segundo pensaste el raro detalle de que él le diera gracias a Dios, cuando antes jamás lo había hecho.   
Él se levantó, solo para sentarse en la camilla, tomar tus manos e inclinarse para besar muy largamente tu frente, con extrema delicadeza. 

\- Connor…- Sonreíste, con la voz un poco rasposa- Tranquilo…  
\- Estaba muy preocupado…- Se separó muy levemente, mirando tus ojos.  
\- Estoy bien…- Comenzaste a recordar todo- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Desde cuándo estoy…?  
\- Desde ayer que estabas inconsciente- Frotó tus nudillos- Alguien puso una bomba en el compartimiento trasero… No he investigado nada, no he dejado la habitación desde que me dejaron entrar, pero Hank se hizo cargo.  
\- ¿Qué hay de los demás?- Lo miraste- ¿Alguien…?

Connor asintió, con la cabeza baja.

\- Neil…- Susurró él- Estaba cerca de la bomba… Tres androides y otros dos humanos… Peaches tiene quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, está en coma… No creen que lo logre… Hay varios grave. El resto tiene heridas de distintos niveles…  
\- Dios- Te entristeciste- ¿Y yo?  
\- Por suerte, poco… Estábamos en el lado opuesto a la bomba. Una quemadura de segundo grado en tu brazo izquierdo, una herida profunda debajo de la última costilla izquierda, golpes varios.  
\- ¿Tu estas bien?  
\- Absolutamente- Sonrió levemente, emocionándose un poco- Gracias a ti… Me salvaste.  
\- Tu hubieses hecho lo mismo- Estrujaste suavemente sus manos- Al menos sé que no me odias por haberte golpeado con un hierro y arrojado al vacío.   
\- Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo…   
\- Si tengo que salvarte… Lo haré…

Viste sus ojos marrones, vidriosos, húmedos, cargados de una emoción pésimamente fingida. Jamás lo habías visto así.

\- Connor…   
\- Creí que habías muerto- Mencionó, con la voz algo temblorosa.   
\- Lo siento… No quise asustarte…

Él se movió suavemente, acercándose más, con sus brazos en tus costados. Con cuidado se acercó lo suficiente como para apoyar su mejilla en tu hombro, evitando que vieras sus mejillas empaparse nuevamente.   
Pero no necesitabas verlo, lo sentías. Una de tus manos subió hasta su cabeza y hundiste los dedos entre sus cabellos, acariciando delicadamente, intentando contenerlo. Notarlo así de susceptible, por tu culpa, no hizo más que volverte quizás más sensible que él.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27 

Era media tarde. Era sábado. Y tus ojos se levantaron del libro. Por un momento te quedaste quieta como el mueble en donde te encontrabas. Habías jurado que tus oídos habían detectado un sonido. Dudaste un poco y volviste a leer, pero los suaves golpes en tu puerta te confirmaron todo.   
Te pusiste de pie, lentamente, ya que tu herida aún estaba abierta y caminaste hasta la puerta. Miraste por la mirilla y abriste, un poco preocupada por el rostro que habías visto, y verlo de pie con su semblante carcomido, te asustó del todo.

\- ¿Connor?- Lo miraste- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Yo…- Subió sus ojos, que estaban antes fijos en el suelo- No lo sé…

Gentilmente tomaste su mano, ayudándolo a entrar, viendo como caminaba muy lentamente. 

\- Creo que… necesito ayuda- Habló él, lentamente- Pero no se… porque…  
\- Dios…- Lo sentaste en el sillón- ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Hank?  
\- Ebrio. Y no tiene idea de… androides.  
\- ¿Corriste un diagnostico?- Revisaste su cabeza.  
\- Si… 12 veces… Todo está operativo…  
\- ¿Qué sientes?- Tocaste su mejilla.

Por un momento él se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el peso de su cabeza descasara en tu mano.

\- Como si…- Murmuró- Me quedara sin energía…

Pensaste varias opciones. Suavemente lo dejaste a un lado y corriste a tu habitación, buscando un maletín de ciberseguridad que tenías siempre, lleno de cosas. Nunca sabías cuando necesitarías algo de todo eso. Velozmente encontraste lo que necesitabas.   
Volviste como una luz, mirando, por un momento, como el androide parecía un humano luego de estar trabajando sin descanso por cinco días. Apagado, cansado, débil, confuso. Casi sin vida. Te paraste a su lado, colocando un electrodo a cada lado de sus ojos, y miraste una pantalla. Era tu analizador portátil. Sabías de casos en donde el sistema de diagnóstico de los androides fallaba y daba todo por válido cuando en realidad había serios problemas internos. Con ese aparato podrías revisar si algo estaba realmente mal. Te confundiste al ver que todo estaba bien, su diagnosticador no estaba mal.

\- ¿Qué… tengo?- Te miró, con ojos agotados.  
\- No lo sé, nada, en un principio…  
\- Quizás necesite… a Kamski…  
\- Quizás…- Tuviste una idea- Un momento…

Volviste a revisar tu analizador, esta vez examinando la actividad de su unidad de procesamiento central, su cerebro, descubriendo que estaba sobrecargado, demasiado activo y demasiado caótico.

\- Dios, Connor- Negaste- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que entraste en Latencia?  
\- ¿Latencia?- Pensó.  
\- ¿Modo de espera? ¿Semi apagado? ¿Descanso androide?  
\- Ah…- Pensó nuevamente- Nunca.  
\- Ahí tienes tu problema, grandísimo estúpido- Respiraste- Tienes que descansar.  
\- Pero…- Te miró más fijamente- Los androides lo hacemos… cada 10 años…  
\- Exactamente… los androides…- Tomaste sus mejillas- No los divergentes. Los divergentes necesitarían hacerlo cada año, o más a menudo incluso. Tu cerebro está procesando 50 veces más información que un androide común, y después de la transición a Alta Sensibilidad, 100 veces más. Estas saturado. Debes parar antes de que te dañes.

Suavemente tomaste su brazo y lo ayudaste a ponerse de pie, para encaminarlo hasta tu habitación.

\- ¿Qué…?- Murmuró él, mirando la cama.  
\- Necesitas dormir un poco- Lo sentaste- Y no creo que sea inteligente seguir castigando tu cerebro hasta que puedas ir a un centro de descanso, vigilado. Papeleo de varios días para lo que puedes hacer aquí. Estarás a salvo, yo vigilaré.   
\- Pero…  
\- Connor- Lo miraste, seria- Hazme caso.  
\- D-de acuerdo…

Connor se recostó, notando como tú quitabas su calzado, abrías un poco su camisa blanca y lo tapabas con las mantas.   
Te sentaste en la cama, cerca, colocando tu mano en su frente.

\- ¿Sabes cómo entrar en Latencia?- Preguntaste.  
\- Si…- Miró tu rostro- ¿Y si no… despierto?  
\- Eso nunca ocurre- Sonreíste- Deberías recibir un disparo en la cabeza o algo. Y adivina que… Yo no dejaría que eso ocurriera.  
\- Cierto- Sonrió imperceptiblemente.  
\- Ahora cierra esos ojos y descansa- Murmuraste con voz suave mientras pasabas tus dedos por su cabello, acariciando lentamente sus hilos azabaches- Tienes 16 horas de Latencia. Luego te despertarás como nuevo…  
\- ¿Te quedarás… cerca?  
\- Bastante, yo también necesito entrar en Latencia- Bromeaste- En unas horas…  
\- Cierto…- Cerró los ojos- ¿Podrías… tocar mi cabello hasta que me duerma?  
\- Claro…- Pensaste- ¿Te gusta?  
\- Mhm- Sonrió- Se siente bien… Es relajante…  
\- Es bueno saberlo- Moviste gentilmente los dedos entre sus cabellos- Buenas noches, Connor… Descansa…  
\- Gracias…- Suspiró largamente- Buenas noches… mi ángel…

Dudaste mentalmente. No sabías que él supiese como usar apodos afectuosos, o que entendiera que significaba ser un ángel. Sospechabas que él debía saber algo y que posiblemente él hubiese asociado tu forma de ayudarlo y salvarlo de la explosión, como un acto de protección similar a un ángel. Incluso ahora, dejándolo descansar bajo tu cuidado. O quizás había sido un efecto colateral de su cerebro extenuado.   
Silenciosamente lo miraste, acariciando su cabello, notando como sus facciones se relajaban lentamente, hasta que oíste un casi no imperceptible sonido proviniendo de él. Suspiraste, negando. Conocías ese sonido, ya lo habías notado en otros androides. Connor había entrado en periodo de Latencia y por 16 horas él estaría básicamente indefenso. Solamente un ataque físico directo, violento, podría activarlo de vuelta. No podría defenderse de nada.   
En otro caso, con otro androide, hubieses hecho el papeleo correspondiente, lo que implicaba luego ser llevado a un centro de descanso, donde podría quedarse a salvo por tantas horas. Pero aun así, sentías que era más seguro que estuviera en tu hogar.   
Por un buen rato te quedaste acariciando su cabello, mirando su rostro calmado, sus dulces facciones, la tímida sonrisa casi invisible que se había quedado en sus labios. Pensaste en el hecho de que él siempre terminaba en tu puerta, de una manera u otra.   
Te inclinaste, para besar delicada y largamente su frente, para luego depositar un suave beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, deseándole un largo descanso.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Un par de suaves ojos marrones se abrieron lentamente. Connor observó como una delicada claridad inundaba la habitación y sus oídos detectaron algunas aves cantando, no muy lejos. Por un momento volvió a cerrar los ojos, inspirando largamente, sintiéndose descansado, enérgico, cómodo, con la mente totalmente ordenada.   
El sonido de tu lenta y apacible respiración lo hizo volver a abrir sus ojos y girar levemente su cabeza, observándote. Sonrió ampliamente, viéndote dormir acurrucada, de lado, con tu rostro suavemente apoyado en su hombro. El androide examinó las mantas, cubriendo a ambos, notando que debajo, una de tus manos descansaba en la suya, con los dedos entrelazados, como si, en sueños, hubieses hecho todo lo posible por asegurarte de que estuviera bien.  
Connor sintió un abrumante impulso por abrazarte y besar tu cabeza, pero se contuvo al notar que era bastante temprano y despertarte sería tonto, por lo que se quedó quieto, con los ojos clavados en ti, observándote suavemente, rozando gentilmente tus dedos aun entrelazados. Se dio cuenta de cuanto le gustaba estar cerca de ti. Ahora que estaba consciente de que lo que sentía, era amor, podía entender mejor sus sentimientos y sus nuevos impulsos y deseos. Tiempo atrás no sabía que quería en su vida, y ahora, estaba seguro.   
Bastante tiempo después, tus ojos se abrieron apenas, somnolientos. Refunfuñaste, acercándote más a tu fuente de calor extra. Abriste más un ojo, recordando que no estabas sola y te enfocaste en la cara que tenías cerca. Él estaba sonriendo, con los cabellos un poco desordenados, la mirada tranquila y un aspecto renovado.

\- Buenos días…- Sonreíste levemente antes de bostezar.  
\- Buenos días- Respondió- Son las 9:24 am.  
\- ¿Cómo te sientes?   
\- Perfectamente. Como recién salido de fábrica, mis ideas ya están claras y ordenadas.   
\- Genial- Sonreíste más- Ahora debes hacer eso cada… dos o tres meses, para mantenerte siempre óptimo.  
\- Cierto…- Te miró más fijamente- Gracias.  
\- No es nada, Connor.  
\- Tengo una idea, quédate en la cama, haré el desayuno.  
\- No te apresures… Primero debo bañarme y…

Tú moviste las mantas a un lado y levantaste levemente tu remera. Miraste como la venda que tenías en tus costillas ya estaba roja del todo.

\- Sip- Dijiste- Debo cambiar la venda y todo eso… 

Lentamente dejaste la cama, y caminaste hacia el baño. Decidiste darte una ducha rápida, cambiar tu venda, arreglarte un poco, despertarte del todo.   
Habías terminado de ducharte. Luego de ponerte un nuevo juego de ropa interior, te colocaste un pantalón corto. Pero un mal paso te traicionó y tu pierna dañada se resintió. Sentiste el calambre atravesar tu pierna derecha desde el tobillo hasta el muslo, como si un fantasma estuviese clavando una daga y abriendo tu pierna en dos. Te aferraste a penas del lavamanos húmedo y te sentaste con fuerza en el suelo, insultando, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Oíste a Connor llamándote desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó él- ¿Estas bien?  
\- S-si…- Gruñiste- Más o menos.  
\- Voy a entrar.

No terminaste de abrir la boca que el androide ya había abierto la puerta y entrado. Viste como su rostro se llenó de preocupación al verte en el suelo con tu rostro tenso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Él se arrodilló a tu lado, revisándote- ¿Te caíste?  
\- Estoy bien, tranquilo… Un maldito calambre en mi maldita pierna biónica. Pasa todo el maldito tiempo.  
\- Lenguaje…- Te regañó.  
\- ¿Que…?  
\- Voy a ayudarte.

El divergente pasó uno de sus brazos debajo de tus piernas y sujetó tu cintura con su brazo libre, alzándote. Te aferraste con fuerza de su cuello, aun sintiendo tu pierna dolerte horrores.   
Él caminó cuidadosamente hasta la cama y te sentó, suavemente, mientras te analizaba. 

\- Debes estirar la pierna- Mencionó, sentándose, viendo tu pierna flexionada- El músculo seguirá doliendo si esta contraído.  
\- Lo se…- Frunciste el ceño- Difícil de hacer cuando duele…  
\- Puedo intentar estirarla mecánicamente… Pero me preocupa lastimarte.  
\- Está bien, te avisaré si duele mucho…

Suavemente él enderezó tu pierna, atento, en caso de que lo detuvieras. Tu solo respiraste profundamente, quejándote un poco. Con cuidado Connor sujetó tu pie, flexionándolo hacia atrás, estirando los músculos de tu pantorrilla, obligándote a dar un leve quejido, tensándote. 

\- Lo siento- Murmuró el divergente, sin detenerse- Odio generarte dolor.

Lentamente él tomó tu pierna, recta, y la subió poco a poco hasta que quedó perpendicular a ti. Cuidadosamente siguió moviéndola, llevando pausadamente tu rodilla hacia cerca de tu pecho, deteniéndose cuando le pediste no avanzar más.  
Por un momento se quedó quieto, con tu pierna levantada, recta, mientras respirabas lentamente. Lo miraste y reíste apenas. 

\- ¿Qué?- Sonrió levemente.  
\- No es nada- Negaste- Tan solo pienso en lo raro de la situación… Un androide esta en mi habitación, sosteniendo mi pierna biónica, mientras yo estoy en ropa interior… No sucede todos los días…  
\- Puedo hacerlo todos los días si quieres- Él suavemente bajó tu pierna- Y tienes un pantalón corto, no es totalmente ropa interior…  
\- Debes dejar de ser tan adorable, Connor…  
\- ¿Por qué?- Sus manos comenzaron a hacer masajes profundos en los músculos traseros de tu pantorrilla.   
\- Mmmm…- Ronroneaste- Porque luego me acostumbro a que me malcríes y me olvido de que la mayoría de la gente no es tan… servicial.  
\- ¿Te malcrío?- Sonrió con un dejo de orgullo- ¿Cómo?  
\- No te hagas el tonto, señor “quédate en la cama, yo haré el desayuno”…  
\- Bueno, en ese sentido, tú también me malcrías…  
\- Difícil no hacerlo cuando pones una de tus caras de cachorro abandonado- Lo miraste fijamente- ¿Pones esas caras a propósito?

Él sonrió, tratando de no reír.

\- ¡Bastardo!- Reíste- ¡Te has vuelto todo un manipulador!

Connor asintió levemente y guiñó su ojo.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Tú te habías acostado en tu lado derecho, en tu cama. De vez en cuando mirabas al androide, sentado muy cerca, tratando tu aún muy abierta herida, debajo de tu costilla izquierda. La bomba había sido hacia un par de semanas, y el tajo en tu piel tomaría unas dos semanas más para dejar de sangrar. Peor aún si hacías movimientos bruscos como caerte en el baño. 

\- ¿Qué sabes de… lo de la bomba?- Preguntaste, de repente.  
\- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- Te miró- ¿No querrás tomar venganza?  
\- No si lo pones tras las rejas… Aunque no te negaré que quisiera darle una paliza… Peaches aún está en coma…  
\- Bien- Pensó un momento- Mi lista de sospechosos es más bien pequeña. Creo que en poco tiempo podré dar con el mal nacido que casi te mata…

Giraste más tu rostro, para verlo. Aun te sorprendía que, en ciertas circunstancias, él se volviera un poco hostil. Incluso su tono de voz se tornaba ácido y agresivo. 

\- Te recuerdo que tú también casi mueres- Mencionaste- No solo yo.  
\- Lo sé- Su tono volvió a ser dulce- Pero tú eres más frágil. Yo puedo cambiarme un biocomponente en cualquier momento.  
\- Yo también- Bromeaste- Solo que es un poco más complicado que en tu caso.   
\- No es gracioso- Colocó un polvo cicatrizante en tu herida- Te recuerdo que estuviste a pocos centímetros de que te perforara el intestino grueso.   
\- Pero no sucedió.  
\- Mhm…

Lo viste, concentrado, colocando una venda limpia encima de tu herida.

\- Listo- Dijo él.  
\- Gracias- Sonreíste, sentándote lentamente - Es mucho más rápido y fácil con ayuda.  
\- Lo sé- Te ayudó, sosteniendo una de tus manos- Por eso me ofrecí.  
\- ¿Lo ves? Me malcrías…- Frotaste tu propia nuca.  
\- Mhm…- Inclinó su cabeza- ¿Duele?  
\- ¿Qué? Ah, sí, un poco, normal… He estado leyendo con posiciones raras últimamente.  
\- De acuerdo…- Pensó un instante- Boca abajo.  
\- ¿Para qué?  
\- Masajes. Y no acepto un no.  
\- Bien, bien, tu ganas…- Lentamente te recostaste boca abajo, descansando tu rostro en el colchón, cerrando los ojos- A veces eres muy testarudo.  
\- ¿Solamente a veces?

Reíste un poco, notándolo sentarse muy cerca, a un lado de tu cadera. 

\- Permiso- Murmuró él, desabrochando delicadamente tu sostén, dejando tu espalda expuesta del todo.

Sentiste sus manos apoyándose ampliamente en tu espalda y viajando suavemente hasta tu cuello, donde empezó a frotar los músculos tensados.

\- Mmmm…- Sonreíste- No te preocupes, no me lastimarás… Hazlo más firme…

Sus manos se hundieron más en tus músculos, estrujándolos con justa firmeza.

\- Oh Dios…- Medio gemiste- Perfecto…

Notaste como sus manos aumentaban un poco la temperatura, mientras viajaban lenta y profundamente por todos los músculos de tu espalda alta, presionando, hurgando en las zonas tensas.   
Con tus gruñidos suaves de por medio, sus manos bajaron por toda tu espalda, muy pausadamente, hasta tu cintura. Él afirmó el masaje en la sutil curvatura de tu columna, desde ambos lados de tu espina y suavemente por los lados.

\- Mierda- Temblaste suavemente, con un bastante sonoro gemido- Connor… justo ahí…

Connor siguió masajeando, en parte tratando de ignorar los cientos de pensamientos que se le agolpaban en la cabeza. Esa clase de sonidos que emitías, la forma en que su nombre temblaba en tus labios, sumado a la embriagante sensación de tu piel entre sus dedos, le produjo una oleada de escalofríos extremadamente placenteros por todo su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de que era, pero le encantaba.  
Poco a poco toda tu espalda se ablandaba bajo sus muy profundos masajes, y con el paso de los minutos, sus movimientos se habían vuelto más lentos y superficiales, para tornarse en suaves caricias que viajaban por toda tu piel.   
Tú estabas quieta, sintiéndote más relajada que nunca, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa suave en tus labios, sin saber que el androide disfrutaba enormemente de verte así. 

\- ¿Tu cuello sigue doliendo?- Preguntó Connor, pasando sus dedos por tu cuello y detrás de tus orejas.  
\- No…- Suspiraste largamente- Me siento… Tan bien…  
\- Es evidente…- Él volvió a enganchar tu sostén y luego frotó suavemente tus hombros- Ni siquiera necesito analizarte, tu expresión es más que suficiente.  
\- Mhm- Suspiraste nuevamente- Nunca conocí a un humano como tu…  
\- Es porque no soy humano…  
\- Precisamente… Tú te preocupas de que nunca serás suficientemente humano… Deberías aceptar el hecho de que eres cientos de veces mejor que cualquier hombre…   
\- Creo que exageras un poco- Sus manos acariciaron todo lo largo de tu espalda.  
\- Mmm…- Suspiraste, pensando- ¿Puedo… pedirte un favor, Connor?  
\- Claro, lo que quieras.

Te moviste levemente, para volver a quedar de lado, dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Puedes…?- Murmuraste- ¿Puedes recostarte detrás de mí y abrazarme un poco, por favor?

El divergente sonrió levemente, para acostarse gentilmente de lado, detrás de ti. Se acercó lo suficiente como para estar casi en total contacto con tu espalda, pasando su brazo por tu cintura, abrazándote suavemente.

\- Gracias- Suspiraste, nuevamente- No recibo uno de estos abrazos desde hace… no sé, muchos años…  
\- No hay problema…- Se acercó aún más- Nunca hice uno de estos, es nuevo para mí.  
\- ¿Qué opinas?  
\- Es…- Suspiró levemente- Muy reconfortante.  
\- Reconfortante es una linda manera de decirlo…- Sonreíste.

Connor miró tu cabeza un momento, para luego esconder su rostro y nariz en tu cuello expuesto, estrujándote con un poco más de firmeza.  
Sonreíste nuevamente. Era agradable sentir a alguien como él, disfrutando así de algo tan simple como un abrazo, sin que tuvieras que preocuparte por si él tuviese segundas intenciones o cualquiera de las cosas raras de las que estabas habituada con los humanos. Connor era totalmente disfrutable, ya que tu mente se podía dedicar a relajarse en su presencia.  
Suavemente tomaste su mano, en tu estómago, y entrelazaste dedos con él, sintiendo su sintético, pero aun así cálido aliento entre tus cabellos.

\- Hueles bien- Susurró él, rozando gentilmente tus dedos- Por alguna razón tu olor me… tranquiliza…  
\- Es totalmente mutuo.   
\- ¿A qué huelo?  
\- ¿A… Connor?- Reíste un poco- No lo sé… Como a Thirium mezclado con perfume, una pizca de casa de Hank y algo que seguramente sea tu esencia… No sabría decirte…  
\- Una mezcla peculiar…- Inspiró largamente en tu cuello- Tu hueles a tela, libros de papel, jabón y algo que no sé qué es… 

Te quedaste estática un segundo, paralizada. Estabas segura de que habías sentido, en un casi inapreciable instante, su lengua cálida en tu cuello.

\- No…- Murmuró el androide- No sé qué es… Supongo que eres tú.  
\- ¿Acabas de… lamerme?  
\- Oh… Si, lo siento. Es un poco instintivo… Ya sabes, mi analizador de evidencia biológica… 

Respiraste lentamente, tratando de no perder la cordura. No estabas acostumbrada a que un androide tan apuesto como él te abrazara y lamiera como si nada.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

Luego de una larga y cómoda sesión de abrazos, tu fiel amigo androide te había convencido de que le permitieras preparar algo para que comieras. 

\- Te recuerdo de que eres un ser libre- Le mencionaste, acomodando las cosas dentro de tu botiquín de primeros auxilios- Tienes todo el derecho y libertar de decir “No”  
\- Lo sé, me lo dices demasiado a menudo- Te miró.  
\- Pero es que dices que si a todo, Connor… Siento que te utilizo…  
\- Me gusta hacer cosas, me siento útil, me entretengo, aprendo… Y además nunca me pides nada lo suficientemente extraño o denigrante para decir que no.  
\- ¿Me prometes que cuando no quieras hacer algo, me dirás que no?- Lo miraste fijamente.  
\- Lo prometo.  
\- Bien- Caminaste al baño- Y recuerda que las promesas no se rompen… Bueno, si se pueden romper, pero bueno, tú me entiendes.  
\- Te entiendo… No seas tan sobreprotectora conmigo ¿Quieres?- Sonrió- Soy un muchacho grande. Un policía.  
\- ¡Y también tienes el alma de un cachorro!- Gritaste desde el baño- Bola de crema.  
\- ¡Mírate al espejo, señora amabilidad!  
\- ¡Dios! ¡Casi me olvido que estoy medio desnuda! ¡Mierda! ¿Podrías… traerme la camisa color cascara de huevo que está en la puerta del armario?- Le pediste.  
\- Claro.  
\- Sigues diciendo que si…

Connor sonrió, negando. Caminó hasta el armario, observando una simple camisa de un suave marrón muy claro, casi blanco, colgada de una percha, en la manija de la puerta. Él la tomó y al moverla, se dio cuenta de que un botón se había enganchado en la manija de uno de los cajones, abriéndolo bastante.   
Instintivamente fue a cerrarlo, pero se quedó mirando un aparato, entre tus medias. Lo analizó, rápidamente, sin comprender del todo para que pudiera servir una esfera rosa unida a una caja por un largo cable. Intentó pensar posibles usos, pero ninguno le parecía factible.  
Tú saliste del baño, para ver por qué el androide se había quedado callado. Te paralizaste al verlo mirar fijamente en tu gaveta, mientras reconocías el cable. Rápidamente caminaste hasta él y cerraste el cajón.

\- Connor…- Murmuraste, tratando de parecer normal- Propiedad privada ¿Recuerdas?  
\- Oh, sí, lo siento- Te acercó la camisa y miró tu rostro- Tu cara esta roja ¿Te encuentras bien?  
\- Si, si, perfectamente ¿Qué dices?- Hablaste deprisa- ¿Por qué no vas a la sala y me esperas?  
\- De acuerdo.

Lo viste salir de tu habitación, lo cual te dio un momento para respirar y darle gracias al hecho de que él fuera aún demasiado inocente con esas clases de cosas. Hablar con él acerca de la auto satisfacción sería el colmo de lo absurdo. Y terriblemente embarazoso.   
Unas horas más tarde ya estabas lavando los platos, después de comer uno de los típicos perfectos platillos que Connor había hecho. No estabas del todo segura de cómo lo habías convencido para que no lavara él las cosas, pero lo habías logrado. No te gustaba que él lo hiciera absolutamente todo.   
Él simplemente te observaba. Siendo que te gustaba hacer cosas con música, el lavar los platos mientras suavemente te mecías al ritmo, le generaba un extraño interés por mirarte, en especial, tu cuerpo. Disfrutaba de ver tu cuerpo reaccionar al mismo tiempo que los acordes. O al menos eso creía.

\- Te ves mucho más relajada- Mencionó el divergente, viéndote secar tus manos.  
\- Los masajes hacen milagros, en especial los tuyos.  
\- Cierto, tengo información sobre los beneficios de los masajes.  
\- ¿Nunca has recibido uno?  
\- Aún no.  
\- Bien- Suspiraste- A la cama.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Voy a devolverte el masaje- Caminaste por su lado, tomando su mano.  
\- ¿Eres consciente de que no tendré ningún beneficio por eso?- Te siguió hasta la habitación- Yo no puedo sufrir de calambres musculares.  
\- Ya veremos- Sonreíste.

No ibas a perder la oportunidad de tocar un poco a Connor. No estabas tan mal de la cabeza.   
Lo viste quitarse su camisa y acostarse en la cama, boca abajo, como lo habías hecho tú, horas antes. Te sentaste cerca, dando aliento a tus manos y frotándolas, para calentarlas un poco más, viendo su espalda, pensando en lo atractivo que era y notando su gentil musculatura artificial, así como la cadenilla de su LED alrededor de su cuello.  
Sonriendo, pasaste tus dedos suavemente desde su cintura, hacia su nuca, por ambos lados de su columna, notando como se estremecía débilmente bajo tus manos.

\- Prueba de sensibilidad- Le mencionaste, haciendo el camino inverso, pero más lento y firme.  
\- ¿Dónde… has aprendido esto?  
\- Mi madre, era masajista… Así conoció a mi padre- Reíste- Él era policía, necesitaba relajarse… Mamá lo atendió, hubo química inmediata y el resto es pura historia.  
\- Casi podríamos hacer un paralelismo…- Connor entrecerró los ojos.  
\- Casi…

Lentamente masajeaste su amplia espalda, la cual sentiste firme bajo tus dedos, pero no tensa. Como él lo había dicho, sus músculos no podrían tener calambres. Suavemente hiciste amplios círculos con la base de tus manos, moviéndote de arriba hacia abajo, explorando sus reacciones. Sonreíste aún más cuando lo viste cerrar los ojos del todo. 

\- ¿Ves?- Susurraste, bastante tiempo después, masajeando suavemente la mitad de su espalda- Se siente bien ¿Cierto?  
\- Mhm- Sonrió, con los ojos cerrados.  
\- ¿Sabes que eres demasiado mimoso?- Usaste una de tus manos para hurgar gentilmente en su cabello.  
\- Solo contigo- Sonrió más.  
\- ¿Y por qué?- Acariciaste su espalda, muy lenta y ampliamente.  
\- Porque eres la persona más bondadosa que conozco- Suspiró suavemente- Eres… paz…   
\- Awwwwwwwwwwwww…

Reíste tontamente, reclinándote, medio recostándote en su espalda, dejando tu mejilla en su piel y tus brazos cerca de su cintura.

\- Y tu…- Murmuraste- Para ser un detective androide con la habilidad de matar a cualquiera en cuestión de segundos… Eres extremadamente dulce, cariñoso y adorable.  
\- Solo contigo- Repitió, con una sonrisa.  
\- Claro, porque con Sumo y Hank eres un bastardo.  
\- Buen punto.  
\- Mmmmmm- Te acomodaste más en su espalda, sin poder evitar dar un suave beso en su piel- Y muy cómodo…  
\- Eres demasiado mimosa- Bromeó él.  
\- Si, lo soy- Reíste.

Esa era la clase de fines de semana que te gustaba tener. Hogareño, cómodo y lo más cerca posible de Connor.  
 


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

Pocos días habían pasado, ya era mitad de marzo, los primeros días de primavera estaban muy cerca, aunque como era usual en Detroit, la lluvia seguía presente. Recién habías vuelto de trabajar, te estabas cambiando la ropa, por unas más cómodas, cuando escuchaste el timbre de tu casa.   
Bufaste, habías querido descansar un poco antes de tener cualquier tipo de visita. Volviste a abrochar tu pantalón de policía y caminaste hasta la puerta. Observaste por la mirilla, sin ver a nadie, aunque notaste una caja grande a un par de metros de tu puerta. Dudaste un poco y abriste la puerta, con cuidado, mirando alrededor, notando que no había nadie. 

No recordabas que hubieses comprado algo, sin embargo la caja lucía como proveniente del correo, así que sospechaste que quizás había sido una dirección equivocada. Te acercaste un poco, buscando la dirección, cuando un sonido te hizo girar. A penas pudiste ver la figura oscura que se arrojaba del techo de tu casa e intentaste correr hacia adentro, pero este te sujetó por el torso. Sentiste un paño húmedo en tu rostro y contuviste la respiración, notando como el olor entraba levemente por tu nariz. Era Cloroformo, lo sabías. Intentaste zafarte del agarre pero ese desconocido era demasiado fuerte y pronto te viste en la obligación de respirar. La bocanada de aire entró con un olor penetrante que rápidamente te dejó totalmente mareada e indefensa. Tus ojos se cerraron lentamente.  
Un doloroso golpe en tu rostro te despertó súbitamente, estabas sentada en un suelo y te moviste instintivamente hacia atrás, sintiendo una pared en tu espalda, mientras tus ojos miraban hacia todos lados. Estaba oscuro.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta vaga!- Alguien pateó tu pierna sana- ¡Es hora de trabajar!  
\- ¿Q-que?- Te asustaste- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Q-qué quieres?  
\- ¡Levántate!

Una mano agarró muy fuerte tu brazo, poniéndote de pie y empujándote con violencia, a través de un cuarto bastante oscuro, conduciéndote a otro, un poco más iluminado. Pudiste ver su LED, así que ya sabías que estabas bajo la mano de un androide. Cabello claro, mirada furiosa, pero un modelo bastante común.   
Él te empujó entre varias cajas y te apuntó a un par de androides a medio destruir.

\- ¡Saca sus biocomponentes!- Te ordenó- ¡Y almacena el Thirium! ¡Y rápido!  
\- P-pero yo no sé…  
\- Ni lo intentes- Sacó un arma y apuntó fijamente a tu cabeza- Se quién eres… Una de las basuras humanas que sobrevivieron a mi bomba. Sé que sabes muy bien cómo hacer esto. Ahora obedece como el ser inferior que eres, a menos que estés dispuesta a dejar tu asqueroso cerebro regado por el suelo.

Temblaste mientras empezabas a sacar los biocomponentes. Ese androide había puesto la bomba que había matado a Neil y a los demás. El mismo que casi te mata a ti y a Connor. Pensaste en Connor. No sabías cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que te había raptado, pero solo esperabas que él te encontrara, lo más pronto posible.  
Trabajaste lo más rápido que tus manos temblorosas te permitieron, y, a penas terminaste, el mismo androide te empujó con fuerza a la misma habitación oscura en donde habías despertado. Te aventó aún más, obligándote a sentarte en una silla derruida, junto a una pequeña mesa, con una computadora encendida.

\- Ahora escúchame bien, pequeña basura- Él se paró frente a ti, con voz ácida- ¿Ves esa pantalla? Vas a usarla para crear un programa para entrar en CyberLifee infestar al centenar de androides que están aún almacenados.   
\- ¿Q-que?  
\- Lo que escuchaste. Y sé que puedes hacerlo por que fuiste una de las que metió la nariz en la creación del nuevo sistema anti hackeo de CyberLife. Sabes cómo entrar. Lo harás e infestarás los sistemas. Quiero que los androides salgan de allí con una sola cosa en mente… Matar humanos.  
\- P-ero no puedo crear un p-programa de cero… Eso me t-tomaría días y…  
\- ¿Te parece que me importa?- Volvió a apuntarte con el arma- Lo harás… Y rápido… Y si lo haces lo suficientemente rápido y eficaz, quizás me plantee dejarte en libertad… Y si no…

Él apuntó a un lado. Había algo oscuro en el suelo, cerca de una esquina, a medio tapar con una manta sucia. Temblaste, identificando algo que podría ser una mano.

\- Eso pasa si intentas escapar- Sacudió levemente su arma- Ahora, empieza a programar. Cuando lo tengas terminado, te conectarás a CyberLifey meterás el programa… 

Viste el androide salir de la habitación y escuchaste la puerta trabarse. Respiraste rápidamente, con pánico. Estabas en un sótano, con un muerto, bajo la amenaza de un androide desquiciado. Te abrazaste a ti misma, sintiendo frio, asustada, deseando romper en llanto.   
Miraste la pantalla, tratando de calmarte a ti misma, pensando en que podrías hacer. Parte de ti dudaba que fueras a salir de allí con vida. Si ese androide quería armar el caos, tu supervivencia era incluso absurda. Te usaría y te desecharía como a una herramienta.   
No podías salir, no había ventanas. Y tampoco ibas a darle el privilegio de un ejército de androides. Debías hacer algo inteligente.

Cuidadosamente te pusiste de pie, y tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible, caminaste dentro de lo que podías, revisando las paredes de concreto, la única entrada de aire en el techo, la puerta metálica que estaba oxidada. Prestaste atención, escuchando otras voces hablar a lo lejos. Identificaste al menos otras tres voces masculinas, y por lo que entendías, era obvio que no eran humanos.   
En tu mente quedaron las pocas frases poderosamente anti humanas que habían mencionado, entre ellas, el “Somos los Pura Sangre, los humanos y los divergentes deben desaparecer”. Era lo único que faltaba en Detroit, un grupo extremista androide.   
Nerviosamente caminaste de vuelta a la mesa, alterada, empezando a programar. Si querías salir con vida, debías aparentar que obedecías todo, a rajatabla. Aun así, no estabas segura como sobrevivir de eso. Ni siquiera sabías donde estabas. Podía ser un sótano cualquiera de cualquier parte de Detroit, o incluso alrededores.   
La computadora no tenía hora ni fecha, no había ninguna entrada de luz, por lo que trabajaste, comenzando a sentirte cansada, sedienta y hambrienta.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

Era media mañana y Connor caminaba pensativo cerca de su escritorio, en la policía. Él se había acostumbrado a mandarte algún que otro mensaje cada mañana, a veces algún saludo, una pregunta personal, lo que fuera, pero ya era algo diario, a primera hora. Le gustaba saber de ti y un mensaje tuyo mantenía su día tranquilo. Pero esa mañana no habías respondido.   
En uno de los recesos, él había ido al ala de Ciberseguridad, para ver si te sentías bien, pero Denny, uno de tus compañeros, le había informado de que no habías entrado a trabajar. Y no habías dejado ningún mensaje, lo que lo preocupaba aún más. Siempre avisabas cuando no ibas a trabajar, así fuese por dolores menstruales.   
Abrumado por una corriente de preocupación, Connor salió un poco antes de trabajar y viajó directamente a tu casa. Con paso firme se acercó a tu puerta y golpeó, encontrándose que la puerta se abría sola. Su LED hubiese estado ya completamente rojo.

Él entró, con los ojos grandes, llamándote varias veces. Pero nadie contestaba. Mentalmente discó tu número y escuchó tu teléfono sonar en la cocina. Lo buscó, mirándolo todo, viendo que en la pantalla estaban todos sus mensajes, de la mañana, sin leer.   
Ahora estaba verdaderamente asustado. Rápidamente revisó la casa, buscándote, analizándolo todo, buscando indicios. Encontró tu chaqueta de policía, pero ninguna otra ropa, como si hubieses salido con lo puesto. Encontró la cama a medio hacer y luz del baño encendida, con las cosas preparadas para una ducha. Sabía que te tomabas una ducha antes de ir a dormir. Eso lo aterró del todo. Estuvieses donde estuvieses, no habías regresado a casa en toda la noche. Inmediatamente llamó a Hank, desde su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Connor?- Murmuró el teniente, manejando a casa.  
\- Hank… Hank…- Su voz tembló- No está… Ella no está… Su teléfono está aquí, sus cosas, todo… No está…  
\- Demonios- Insultó Anderson, doblando para cambiar de dirección- Cálmate Connor. ¿Han forzado? ¿Crees que fue un robo?  
\- No…- Analizó todo, nuevamente- La puerta estaba abierta… Sus cosas están como siempre, nadie entró… Ella salió… Pero no regresó…   
\- Cálmate y busca más, trata de encontrar evidencias. Llamaré a Fowler. 

Él no iba a calmarse, eso era obvio. Revisó cada detalle, buscó indicios de lo que fuera por toda la casa.   
Poco después, un contingente de policías estaba en tu casa. Conociéndote, sabiendo que nunca harías la tontería de irte a ningún lado sin avisar, se te dio como desaparecida, de inmediato.   
Pero más allá de que revisaron todo lo posible, lo poco que habían encontrado, era inútil. Había marcas de dedos y pisadas androides en el tejado, pero nada que pudiese identificarlo. Habían detectado el rastro de la caja con la que te habían atraído, la cual estaba escondida detrás de un arbusto, así como un mínimo resto de Cloroformo. Eso lo cambió todo. Ya no estabas solamente desaparecida. Estabas oficialmente raptada, desde hacía al menos un día.

Tú seguías tecleando, intentando hacer que el programa funcionara de alguna manera. Tu cuerpo te dolía, ya no solo por estar sentada desde casi todo un día, sino porque los androides no estaban particularmente contentos de ver que tu trabajo no daba buenos frutos. Ya te habían pateado varias veces, en el suelo, y tu pómulo derecho estaba rojo e hinchado.   
Eso sin contar que te habían raptado antes de ir a dormir. No lo sabías, pero la última vez que habías dormido, era hacía más de 32 horas. Pero si sentías el cansancio mental y físico, sumado a que ellos no te habían ofrecido ningún tipo de comida, o agua, desde que habías llegado, hacia unas 20 horas. Tu estómago empezaba a doler, y tenías demasiada sed. Ya habías intentado rogar por agua, pero no había funcionado. 

Tu mente estaba ahora enfrentando otro hecho. Por la cantidad de sed que tenías, a rasgos generales, sabías que había pasado alrededor de un día. Gracias a que el sótano era oscuro y húmedo, calculabas que, a ese ritmo, morirías en unos cinco días más. Debías terminar el programa lo más rápido posible, o el cansancio y la deshidratación te vencerían antes de poder salir. Si es que salías.  
Y con las horas habías escuchado cosas preocupantes a través de la puerta oxidada. Ese grupo, los Pura Sangre, tenían un plan para nada tranquilizador. Sabiendo que Markus, el líder de los divergentes, era un modelo único, habían planeado atraparlo, limpiar su memoria, volverlo uno de ellos, y, con su habilidad, sumada con su jerarquía, comenzar una guerra total contra los humanos, a los que llamaban despectivamente “los orgánicos”.   
Dudabas que fueras a salir, pero al menos querías hacer algo lo suficientemente inteligente como para que pudieses ayudar a los de afuera. 

Desde la policía, la búsqueda era intensa. No había demasiadas pistas, una prueba clara de que los androides sabían muy bien lo que hacían.  
Connor estaba revisando todas las cámaras posibles. Había algunas por la zona cercana a tu casa, pero tú no aparecías en ninguna.

\- No te preocupes, hermano- Dijo Markus, también mirando las cámaras- He pasado su rostro a todos los divergentes de confianza. Si alguien la vio, lo sabremos.  
\- Lo sé- Connor miraba la pantalla, con ojos serios.  
\- El resto de la policía también está en esto, no es necesario que lo hagas tu solo, cálmate.  
\- ¡No me digas que me calme! ¿De acuerdo?- Connor alzó la voz- ¡Déjame hacer mi trabajo!

El líder de los divergentes se separó un poco, dudando.

\- L-lo siento- Connor bajó la mirada- Es que… No sé qué hacer… No puedo encontrarla…  
\- Está bien…- Markus tomó firmemente su hombro- Juntos lo lograremos.

El androide detective rápidamente secó una lágrima que se había escapado precipitadamente de su ojo y corría libre por su mejilla.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

Los días comenzaron a pasar y pasar. Hacía cuatro días que habías sido raptada y aun no tenían nada de tu paradero, solo un puñado de pistas pocos certeras que te ubicaban a una zona demasiado amplia como para que pudieran encontrarte. Eso no detuvo a Connor, usaba toda y cada una de las horas en revisar los datos, las cámaras, las pistas, desesperándose aún más cada vez que fallaba. La policía seguía buscándote, los divergentes bajo la orden de Markus patrullaban. Pero nada ocurría.  
Tus manos estaban quietas, frías, pálidas, inertes sobre el teclado. Tu rostro colgaba levemente, con los ojos cerrados. No oíste la puerta de hierro abrirse, pero si te despertó la patada en tus costillas que te arrojó con fuerza contra el suelo. Gritaste, asustada, intentando protegerte la cabeza con los brazos, mientras sentías los puntapiés en tus piernas y espalda.

\- ¡Maldita bola orgánica!- Gritó el androide, agarrando tus cabellos y tirando con fuerza- ¡No puedes hacer nada bien!  
\- ¡No! ¡No!- Gritaste casi sin voz- ¡Y-ya está! ¡Funciona! ¡Funciona!  
\- ¡Eso dijiste ayer! ¡Y no pasó nuestro simulador de seguridad! ¿¡Eres consciente de que si falla ahora, te mato!?  
\- Si…- Sollozaste.

El androide te empujó con fuerza, contra la pared, antes de tomar la computadora y hacer correr el simulador de anti hackeo de CyberLife.   
Tú lo miraste, casi sin energías. Desde que te había raptado, no te habían permitido dormir, comer o tomar agua. Tu garganta estaba seca, tus labios partidos y sangrando, tus ojos se sentían como si hubiesen puesto arena. Tu cuerpo temblaba entre el dolor y el agotamiento, y sentías que tu propio corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier momento. No podías pensar más.

\- Al final si servías para algo, rata…- El androide te miró mientras enchufaba un aparato que había sacado de su bolsillo, a la computadora- Ahora hackea CyberLife.

Muy lentamente te pusiste de pie, trastabillando un poco, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por mantener los ojos abiertos, entrando en CyberLife con dificultad. Pasaste el programa debajo de la red y suspiraste.

\- Y-ya está- Murmuraste- Los androides… van a estar afectados a penas… se activen…   
\- Bien- Te empujó contra la pared.  
\- ¿P-puedo irme?... Por favor…  
\- Claro que no- Rio- Idiota.  
\- Hice lo que me pediste… Por favor… No quiero morir aquí.

Lo viste reír mientras quitaba la computadora de la mesa y simplemente salía del sótano, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
Te sentaste lentamente en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Tu cuerpo parsimoniosamente cayó a un lado y te quedaste con los ojos entreabiertos, mirando la pared oscura frente a ti. Estabas segura de que morirías allí. En cuanto cerraras los ojos, te dormirías inmediatamente. Y en cuanto eso pasara, posiblemente no despertarías jamás.   
No era miedo lo que estaba abrumando la poca cordura que tenía tu mente, era tristeza. Ese no era el final que esperabas a tu vida. No querías dormirte, no aún. Pensaste en varias cosas, hasta que te detuviste a pensar en Connor. Sentías la urgencia de llorar, pero estabas tan deshidratada que tus ojos estaban totalmente secos. Querías abrazarlo, lo necesitabas, más que nunca, lo extrañabas. Deseabas hablar con él, aunque fuese una última vez, ver sus cálidos ojos marrones, sentir su aroma y su calor, ver su suave sonrisa. Solo una última vez. Su rostro se clavó en tu mente, mientras te dormías.

Era aún mediodía, la policía estaba aún revisándolo todo en la comisaria, aunque los ánimos habían caído. Demasiados días sin noticias sobre ti.   
Connor seguía en su escritorio, investigando. Sus movimientos eran lentos, su mirada no tenía energía, sus ojos estaban carentes de brillo, su expresión era totalmente inexistente.   
En secreto, Hank había hablado con Kamski, tratando de averiguar cualquier cosa que ayudara a encontrarte, y a revivir el espíritu de Connor. Pero la respuesta del creador de androides fue, como siempre, tan filosófica como deprimente: los divergentes simplemente no están capacitados para tolerar una perdida así afectiva de grande, Connor simplemente se estaba dejando apagar.

Markus y Simon rondaban cerca, tratando de aportar algo. La mente de Markus recibió una información, directamente de CyberLife, en donde sus compañeros androides mantenían custodia de la instalación. Había entrado un programa, pero no era maligno, y lo hubiesen pasado por alto sino hubiese sido por los códigos que aparecieron: 505 #C00N04  
El líder de los divergentes corrió hacia una de las pantallas principales de la estación de policía y la tocó, transmitiendo el programa.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces?- Hank lo miró.  
\- ¡Entraron a los servidores de CyberLife!- Dijo Markus- ¡Dejaron esto!  
\- 505 #C00N04- Leyó Fowler.  
\- No…- Murmuró Hank- S.O.S. Connor… Debe ser…

Connor se levantó lentamente, como si no pudiese creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sintió que algo en su alma volvía a encenderse, la esperanza al fin volvía a su cuerpo.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

Todo el cuerpo de policía estaba de pie mirando la pantalla principal con el código 505 #C00N04. 

\- El programa está hecho para instalarse y reproducirse- Explicó Markus- No es maligno, no tiene más que información codificada.  
\- ¿Y a qué esperas?- Lo incitó Hank- ¡Vamos niño!

El líder de los divergentes abrió el programa, mostrando una larga lista de códigos cortos, mezcla de números y letras. Lo primero, resaltaba el 04C1. 

\- OACI- Dijo Fowler- Esta mencionando a la Organización de Aviación Civil Internacional.   
\- Es el Código de la OACI- Connor miró la enorme lista, comparando la información que había descargado en su cabeza- 10.00, 10.50, 17.22…  
\- Ve traduciendo- Hank comenzó a anotar.

Rápidamente el androide empezó a traducir los códigos en su equivalente. Y poco a poco comenzaron a tener un panorama general de lo que ocurría, gracias a las frases cortas que se iban formando.

“Secuestro. Rehén. Oficial en el suelo. Urgencia médica. Civil caído. Actividades criminales. Robo de Identidad #M4RKU5. Actividades Extremistas. Exterminio #HUM4N. Sector vigilado. Pandilla peligrosa. #4NDR01. Individuo masculino #3. Individuo femenino #2. Mantenerse alerta. Arma de fuego. #M14 #G10CK #G3A3ZF #UZ1. Ubicación desconocida. Edificio en uso. Oficial. S#1. Sospechosos. P#1 P#2”

Y debajo, entre muchos números aleatorios, una frase totalmente entendible, clara y tétrica.  
“Muriendo. Deshidratación. Los amo.”

La mayoría de los oficiales de policía, se quedaron quietos. Todos habían sido entrenados para saber cuándo la misión era más importante que la propia vida, y cuando era inútil pedir ayuda o atención. Tu no habías puesto ningún código pidiendo ayuda o extracción, tan solo habías usado todo a tu alcance para alertarlos y darles la poca información que tenías. Y tu forma de despedirte era más que suficiente para saber que, de encontrarte, posiblemente sería muy tarde.   
Algunos miraron a Connor, sobre todos aquellos que ya habían notado la diferencia de carácter del androide, referido a ti. Aquellos a los que de alguna manera u otra lo consideraban un compañero de trabajo. Aquellos que sabían que las pesadas lágrimas que estaban corriendo por sus mejillas, eran de amor.

\- Entonces…- Suspiró Hank- Tenemos 5 androides armados que quieren robar la identidad de Markus y exterminar los humanos… Y no sabemos dónde están… Genial…  
\- Tenemos algo- Dijo Simon, mirando a Markus- Usaron un acceso general, no una máquina puntual. Fueron muy rápidos como para que tengamos una ubicación precisa, pero si tenemos el área.  
\- ¿Qué?- Connor al fin lo miró, secándose violentamente los ojos- ¿Área?

Simon velozmente tocó otra pantalla, mostrando el mapa de Detroit, con una esfera rojiza abarcando varias calles en las afueras. 

\- Eso no es tanto…- Pensó Hank- Podemos barrer el lugar en un solo día.  
\- Cálmate un poco- Fowler lo detuvo- No podemos ir casa por casa como si fuese Halloween. Hace falta un plan. Estamos hablando de androides armados que quieren matar humanos, y tú quieres ir con una razón para que lo hagan.  
\- Jeffrey- Hank se le acercó- Voy a escudriñar el lugar hasta encontrar a mi pequeña. Me importa un cuerno si me ayudas o no, o si tengo que revisar cada arbusto de la zona. Iré lo mismo, así sea de civil. Y estoy bastante seguro que no iré solo.   
\- Cierto. Yo iré también- Connor avanzó- Aunque me maten.  
\- No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados- Markus también avanzó- No mientras haya una oportunidad de encontrarla.   
\- Dios ¡Lo sé!- Bufó Fowler- ¡Al menos denme unos minutos para tener un plan!

Mientras el Capitán comenzaba a hacer llamados, Hank se acercó a Connor, frotando su espalda.

\- Vamos a traerla de vuelta- Le dijo Hank.  
\- Eso espero, Hank…- Suspiró, mirándolo, aun bastante desesperanzado- Yo… Me he dado cuenta de que… Si ella está muerta, no quiero seguir existiendo…  
\- Ten fe, hijo…  
\- Es en serio- Lo miró, fijamente- No puedo tolerar la idea de que este muerta. Me desactivaría yo mismo.  
\- Supongamos lo peor… Supongamos que ya es demasiado tarde… ¿Tú crees que ella querría que tú te mataras? Ella prácticamente se ha pasado un año entero en transformarte en un casi humano, te salvó la vida, te dio sensibilidad, te enseñó a ver el mundo, a sentir. Ella te transformó en lo que eres… ¿Tú crees que ella estaría feliz de saber que todos sus esfuerzos quedaron en la nada?.  
\- Tú mismo has estado bebiendo e intentando matarte por años… No eres el más indicado…  
\- Yo ya viví, idiota. Tú apenas has experimentado tu primera Navidad. Si quieres matarte, hazlo, pero al menos ten la decencia de hacer valer su trabajo, no tires su año de esfuerzos y peleas con el Capitán a la basura.   
\- Lo… Lo pensaré.  
\- No vas a pensar nada- Palmeó con fuerza su espalda, como si quisiera despertarlo del todo- Porque la vamos a encontrar con vida. ¿Entendido?

Connor asintió, tratando de recomponer su mente. Sabía que lo que decía el teniente, tenía sentido, era totalmente lógico. Después de todo lo que habías hecho por él, todos tus constantes esfuerzos, no podía darse el lujo de simplemente renunciar, más allá de que en su alma, era todo lo que quería.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

Poco después, el plan estaba hecho. Un poco simple y escasamente desarrollado, pero no tenían tiempo para idear algo extremadamente complejo. Markus había usado sus androides de confianza para saber cuáles casas de la zona tenían humanos y cuales podía tener a los cinco androides violentos. La policía, por su lado, rebuscó los datos de los propietarios de las casas, comparando con la información que Markus había obtenido. El resultado dio 9 posibles ubicaciones.  
La única manera de descartar los que quedaban, era físicamente. La policía estableció un recorrido lineal, de manera tal que el revisar las casas fuera una a una, y con la posibilidad de usar las casas cercanas como cobertura. Lo cual era indispensable. Debían acercarse sin ser descubiertos, aun sin saber realmente donde estaba el objetivo.

Para eso, estaban usando a Simon. El androide, vestido de repartidor, iría casa por casa, fingiendo que se había equivocado de puerta, mientras los policías, armados, esperaban en las casas contiguas, escondidos, listos para entrar.   
Entre la media docena de oficiales, también estaba Markus, vestido como uno de los policías de asalto, protegido. Hank estaba comandando la misión, sabiendo que también había dos policías con francotiradores listos para subirse a los techos aledaños. Simon ya había descartado la primera casa, al encontrarse una familia humana con aspecto amable y demasiados gatos, por lo que el grupo avanzó sigilosamente.  
Connor estaba serio, un tanto preocupado, usando un chaleco balístico, con un casco bajo el brazo y una pistola en la cintura. 

\- Ey…- Hank palmeó su brazo, al verlo pensativo- Recuerda, ella es tu prioridad. Está en un sótano, así que apenas encontremos la casa, corre.   
\- Lo sé- Asintió.  
\- La ambulancia está un poco lejos, así que deberás cargarla si no reacciona.  
\- Lo se… Ellos me dieron esto- Mostró una botella no muy grande, con un líquido transparente- Que recupere líquido es lo más urgente. Si logro que tome agua, se recuperará…  
\- Exactamente…- Hank prestó atención a su comunicador- Esa casa tampoco era, hay que movernos.

El grupo volvió a trasladarse, mientras Simon se acercaba a la tercera casa. Él golpeó suavemente la puerta y al abrirse, vio a un sujeto de rostro serio. 

\- Hola, lamento molestarlo- Sonrió Simon, con tono amigable.  
\- ¿Qué quieres?  
\- Verá… Un amigo mío me pidió que trajera este paquete a un conocido en esta calle, como un favor, pero el muy despistado no me dio la dirección. Si no recuerdo mal, me dijo que era al lado de una casa donde suelen estar cinco androides… He estado golpeando casas desde hace rato ¿De casualidad será aquí?  
\- Si…- Lo miró fijamente- ¿Eres androide?  
\- ¿En serio? ¡Genial!- Sonrió- Claro, lo soy.  
\- Si en algún momento tu o alguno de tus amigos se siente muy hostigado por los humanos… Puedes venir… Somos muy pro androides… Muy…  
\- De hecho…- Fingió pensar- Tengo un amigo que no ha tenido un muy buen trato con los humanos de su área… Le avisaré que venga por aquí.  
\- Perfecto- Sonrió con aire macabro- Recuerda, los sangre azul debemos estar siempre juntos. 

Simon asintió, sonriendo, como si le estuviese demostrando que entendía la idea, antes de caminar a la casa de al lado. A penas estuvo a cobertura, mandó el mensaje directo a Hank.

\- ¡A sus posiciones!- Ordenó el teniente- ¡Tenemos la casa! ¡Equipo 1, acérquense lentamente! ¡Equipo 2, al techo, hagan reconocimiento! ¡Y recuerden, queremos al menos uno vivo!

Connor se puso el casco, un poco agitado. Los francotiradores subieron, revisando las ventanas, informando de los movimientos en la planta superior. Los oficiales comenzaron a acercarse por alrededor de la casa, mientras los dos androides y Hank se preparaban.   
A penas todos estuvieron listos, entraron, por todas las puertas y ventanas disponibles. El tiroteo fue inmediato, pero el factor sorpresa le dio ventaja a los policías. Connor ni siquiera pensó en sacar el arma, sus ojos rápidamente escanearon el suelo, buscando las escaleras que llevaran al sótano. Corrió por toda la casa, esquivando cosas, hasta que encontró las escaleras. Bajó como una luz, chocando directamente con una puerta de hierro, oxidada y cerrada con un pestillo bastante denso. La abrió lo más rápido que pudo, entrando, mirando alrededor.

\- Dios…- Murmuró, viendo tu cuerpo acostado en el sucio suelo- No, no… 

Él corrió hacia ti y se sacó rápidamente el casco, arrodillándose a tu lado, tomando tus manos, llamándote. Escaneó tu cuerpo, viendo tu rostro pálido, tus heridas, descubriendo tus latidos extremadamente lentos.

\- No…- Tembló, sentándose y sosteniéndote en brazos- No te mueras… No… Despierta…

El androide te sacudió, golpeó tus frías mejillas mientras seguía llamándote, pero no te movías.

\- Por favor…- Sollozó- Despierta… No me dejes solo… 

Con una de sus manos temblando levemente, tomó la botella con líquido y la abrió. Te sujetó mejor, abriendo levemente tu boca y, luego de mirar tus labios totalmente desquebrajados, colocó la botella en tus labios e hizo correr muy lentamente el agua por tu boca.

\- Vamos…- La botella tembló más entre sus dedos- Eres mi ángel… No puedo sin ti… 

Tu cuerpo instintivamente, y con dificultad, tragó un sorbo de agua. La sola sensación de beber despertó parte de tu mente, por lo que, casi como un zombie, te moviste para intentar tomar más agua.

\- Dios…- Connor respiró, levantando más la botella para que tomaras más- Tranquila… Despacio…

Una de tus manos subió hasta la botella, únicamente para levantarla del todo y beberte el contenido como si tu garganta fuese hueca. La increíblemente placentera sensación de por fin sentir el agua correr por tu cuerpo te despertó del todo, era como si la vida te volviera al pecho.   
Tosiste un poco, abriendo levemente los ojos, temblando. Lo veías todo un poco nublado, pero pudiste reconocer su rostro.

\- ¿C-connor?- Murmuraste, casi sin voz.  
\- Soy yo- Gimió, dejando escapar una tímida risa aliviada, junto con un mar de lágrimas- E-estoy aquí… Tranquila…  
\- Creí… que no… te vería… nunca más- Sonreíste sin fuerzas.  
\- Eso nunca- Te abrazó un poco, con cuidado.

Hank entró rápidamente, aferrándose del marco de la puerta, aliviado al verte aun vida.

\- ¡Traigan ya la maldita camilla!- Gritó hacia las escaleras- ¡Oficial herido!

Tus ojos empequeñecidos se quedaron mirando los ojos de Connor, totalmente plagados de lágrimas. Te sentías a salvo, al fin.


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

Tuviste que quedarte en el hospital por varios días. Tu deshidratación había sido un tanto severa, así que te pasaste 3 días con un tubo metiendo líquidos a tu organismo desde tu brazo. Por suerte habías sido lo suficientemente saludable como para resistir sin demasiadas complicaciones. Deberías hidratarte y alimentarte extra por unas semanas y descansar mucho. Tu cuerpo estaba un poco adolorido y marcado por tantos golpes, pero nada estaba roto. Lo peor era tu herida en tu costilla, que se había abierto un poco.   
Sin embargo, a penas saliste del hospital, fuiste derecho a la policía, temprano. Fowler, fuera de su oficina, te vio pasar y gritó tu nombre, de inmediato. Te sobresaltaste levemente y te detuviste.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- Te vio acercarte- Tienes que estar en cama, descansando.  
\- Lo sé, Capitán- Murmuraste, mirando al suelo.

Hank y Connor levantaron su mirada de sus pantallas, observándote.

\- ¿Entonces?- Indagó Fowler- Sabes que tienes licencia médica, vuelve a casa.  
\- Yo… Estoy bien… Mi trabajo no es tan extenuante, es solo estar frente a la pantalla…  
\- No me importa. Si tienes alguna complicación estando aquí, los del sindicato me van a cortar la garganta, así que… A casa.  
\- Pero…  
\- ¡A casa!

Tu cuerpo se sobresaltó instintivamente. Connor te había analizado rápidamente, viendo tu adrenalina catapultarse y volviendo tu nivel de estrés insanamente alto, haciendo que tu corazón latiera con fuerza. Él se puso de pie y caminó a tu lado, frotando tu espalda, notando que tu cuerpo se tensaba levemente.

\- Capitán- Connor uso un tono demasiado firme para su estatus- Tiene estrés post traumático, no debería gritarle.  
\- Y yo no debería gritarle si ella estuviese en su casa.  
\- Voy a quedarme quieta- Murmuraste a penas- Solo… No quiero estar sola…   
\- Está bien- Suspiró el Capitan, alejándose.  
\- Te avisaré cuando salgamos… ¿Si?- Connor buscó tus ojos- Vas a quedarte con nosotros un tiempo ¿Quieres?

Tú asentiste, sin levantar la mirada, antes de caminar lentamente hacia tu zona.  
Varias horas después entrabas en la casa de Hank, detrás del teniente. Para ambos policías ya era un tanto alarmante el hecho de que casi no habías hablado desde que habías sido rescatada, ni siquiera con uno de ellos.   
Sumo te vio entrar, evidentemente detectando que algo no andaba bien, por lo que gimió suavemente, apoyándose en tus piernas, intentando elevar tu estado de ánimo.  
Comiste con ellos, demostrando que no tenías demasiado apetito, ni energías, ni espíritu. A la noche te recostaste en la cama de Connor, mientras ambos detectives se quedaban a hablar un momento en el comedor.

\- Me preocupa, Hank- Connor suspiró- ¿Qué debemos hacer?  
\- Esperar…- Se apoyó contra la mesa- Su mente esta aun en shock, necesita que pase a la siguiente etapa…   
\- ¿Cuál etapa?  
\- Cuando empiece a llorar y a contar lo que le ha sucedido, las pesadillas… Recién a partir de ahí va a tener algún tipo de mejoría, pero mientras tanto… No la presiones, no le preguntes nada. No está lista para hablar.  
\- Verla así me pone… Triste…  
\- Lo sé- Suspiró Hank- A mí también, hijo. Y no lo tomes personal ¿De acuerdo?   
\- Está bien- Asintió levemente- ¿Servirá de algo que me descargue toda la información que hay sobre psicología?  
\- Yo… No lo recomendaría… Déjale ese trabajo a un psicólogo humano, es un tema muy delicado y tus sentimientos por ella podrían nublarte el juicio. Ella solo necesita dos cosas de nosotros… paciencia y afecto.  
\- De eso tengo mucho…  
\- Entonces ve- Le señaló la puerta con su propia barbilla.

El androide asintió nuevamente y caminó directamente hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta suavemente y observó tus ojos ya clavados en él, como si hubieses vigilado la puerta desde un principio.   
Él se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta, para acostarse lentamente a tu lado, mientras te cubría con mantas. Tus brazos automáticamente se encadenaron a él, con bastante fuerza.

\- Estaré a tu lado- Susurró Connor, apoyando su barbilla en tu cabeza- Todo el tiempo que haga falta… Tienes mi palabra.

Asentiste, suavemente, notando sus brazos alrededor de ti, sosteniéndote gentilmente. Connor sabía que tu cuerpo aun dolía por los golpes recibidos, así que darte un abrazo muy fuerte podría hacer más mal que bien. Aun así, notó como tu estrés estaba un poco más bajo a cuando habías entrado a casa. 

\- He mandado a que instalen cámaras de seguridad afuera de tu casa- Mencionó él, viendo como subías tus ojos a los suyos- Grabarán a cualquiera que se acerque lo suficiente y podré verlo directamente en mi cabeza. Incluso podré vigilar las cámaras en tiempo real. Nadie volverá a acercarse sin que yo no lo sepa.   
\- No tienes que hacer eso…  
\- Shhh…- Besó gentilmente tu frente, cerca de una notable marca morada en tu piel- Tú has sido mi ángel, varias veces… Déjame tomar tu lugar por un tiempo ¿Si?  
\- Gracias…  
\- ¿Quieres intentar dormir un poco?  
\- Si…- Suspiraste- Me siento agotada…

Tú te acurrucaste más junto a él, descansando tu cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su corazón sintético latir gentilmente debajo de tu oído.

\- Me gusta oír tu corazón- Cerraste los ojos- Me recuerda… que te tengo cerca…   
\- Curioso…- Frotó delicadamente tu espalda- Es lo que usualmente hago cuando compartimos cama… Quedarme oyendo tu corazón y tu respiración…  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Mhm…   
\- Tierno…

Connor observó tu muy pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció muy rápidamente para su gusto. Fue un indicio de que parte de tu mente aún estaba muy estresada como para mantenerte alegre con tan poco. Pero pensó en el hecho de que aún era muy pronto. Como Hank lo había dicho: necesitabas paciencia y afecto.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

Connor estaba quieto, con los ojos cerrados, pensando. Aún era plena madrugada y abrió levemente los ojos, prestando atención. Se había dado cuenta de que te habías despertado, otra vez, como lo venias haciendo cada hora. Tú no te movías demasiado, en parte para no molestarlo, sin saber que él notaba toda y cada una de las veces que salías del sueño.  
Pero esta vez era diferente. Él notó tus niveles de estrés, demasiado altos para alguien que debería estar durmiendo, así como el leve temblor en tu cuerpo. Era evidente que habías tenido alguna clase de pesadilla con lo ocurrido días atrás.

\- No debes reprimirte- Susurró el androide, acariciando ampliamente tu cabello- No has llorado nada desde que te rescatamos… No sanarás si lo dejas adentro…  
\- N-no quiero despertar a Hank…- Murmuraste, escondiendo tu rostro.  
\- Las puertas están cerradas, dudo que te oiga…

Tú no te moviste, habías querido evitar hacer esa escena en frente del divergente, peor aún en casa de Hank, pero tu mente estaba saturada de recordar los fragmentos de tu secuestro cada vez que te dormías.

\- Vamos…- Frotó tu espalda- Estoy aquí…

Lo estrujaste un poco más fuerte mientras comenzabas a llorar, con tu rostro aun escondido en su pecho, tratando de que su propio cuerpo insonorizara tu llanto, aunque con los segundos, comenzaste a ser demasiado ruidosa, por lo que intentaste reprimirte todo lo posible.

\- No, no…- Te estrujó delicadamente- Sácalo… Te hará daño…

Lo abrazaste como si tu vida dependiera de ello, llorando con fuerza, sintiendo correr por tus venas todo el miedo que habías guardado desde el instante en que te sentiste atrapada afuera de tu casa. Por varios minutos lloraste cada golpe, cada grito, cada insulto, cada vez que te sentías desfallecer, cada vez que una patada te despertaba, cada vez que la sed te recordaba lo cerca que estabas de la muerte. Lloraste la angustia de estar sola, el no poder volver a ver a los que amabas, la necesidad de tenerlo cerca una vez más.  
Connor se quedó quieto, conteniéndote, intentando que sus propias lágrimas no fueran tan evidentes. Oírte llorar rompía su alma, y a pesar de que fuese algo necesario, eso no evitaba que se sintiera particularmente mal. Verte feliz era su prioridad. 

Con el paso de los minutos, poco a poco comenzaste a calmarte, levemente, sollozando, secando tu nariz y ojos con tu pañuelo, aunque tu cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente, presa del coctel de emociones, hormonas de estrés, adrenalina y tensión acumulada.  
La suave voz de Connor hizo que levantaras tus enrojecidos ojos hacia él, en parte desconcertada. Él estaba cantando. Muy suavemente.

\- Hold on just a little while longer… Hold on just a little while longer… Hold on just a little while longer… Everything will be alright… Everything will be alright…

Te quedaste inmóvil, solo mirando su expresión plagada de paz, sus ojos puros, dejando que su voz, aterciopelada y melodiosa, navegara por los rincones de tu mente.

\- Fight on just a little while longer… Fight on just a little while longer… Fight on just a little while longer… Everything will be alright… Everything will be alright…

Una de sus manos subió a tu rostro, secando tu mejilla aun húmeda.

\- Sing on just a little while longer… Sing on just a little while longer… Sing on just a little while longer… Everything will be alright… Everything will be alright…

Suspiraste imperceptiblemente, sin sacar los ojos de su rostro. No sabías que él podía hacer eso, aunque siendo un modelo tan extremadamente avanzado, era obvio que podría. No lo notaste, pero el androide te había escaneado, viendo cómo te habías tranquilizado enormemente con tan poco, como tus músculos habían dejado de tensarse, por lo que te acerco un poco más contra su pecho, mientras tarareaba nuevamente la canción, muy bajo y suave.  
Lentamente tus ojos comenzaron a pesarte, aun enfocados en sus tranquilizantes ojos marrones. No te percataste en que momento te quedaste dormida, aun de cara a él.   
Connor besó muy largamente tu cabeza, con extremo cuidado, para no despertarte. Al menos ahora se sentía más tranquilo, sabiendo que había logrado calmarte lo suficiente como para que te volvieses a dormir.  
Lo que él no había notado, era que Hank se había despertado por tu llanto, y se había quedado atento, oyendo como te apaciguabas bajo su canto. El teniente sonrió, negando, volviéndose a dormir.

Muchas horas después, a la mañana, tanto Hank como Connor estaban listos para ir a trabajar a la policía, cuando te vieron caminar por la sala, con ropa normal.

\- Ey…- Hank sonrió suavemente- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Tus ojos viajaron a ambos hombres y asentiste, suavemente, con una leve sonrisa.

\- Esas son excelentes noticias para mí, niña- Sonrió el teniente.

Te acercaste rápidamente, para darle un fuerte abrazo, hundiendo tu rostro en su cuello. Él sonrió más ampliamente, intentando no estrujarte demasiado y causarte dolor. 

\- Doña abracitos- Bromeo él mientras lo soltabas.  
\- ¿Hoy no nos acompañaras?- Connor notó que no tenías puesta la ropa de policía.  
\- No…- Lo miraste- Hoy tengo psicólogo.  
\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
\- Creo que puedo sola esta vez- Te acercaste a él.  
\- Mándame un mensaje si me necesitas.

Negaste suavemente, a su lado. Él y su manía de protegerte, te parecía en especial tierno. Lo abrazaste con fuerza a él también.

\- Ya váyanse- Lo empujaste delicadamente- Van a llegar tarde.

Un minuto después estabas en la puerta de la casa, mirando como ambos se acercaban al auto, para irse. A pesar de que Hank ya había entrado al auto, Connor pareció detenerse al abrir la puerta, y volver hacia la casa, como si hubiese olvidado algo.   
Caminó con paso firme hasta la puerta en donde estabas y se detuvo frente a ti. Ibas a preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero él colocó su mano en tu brazo y se acercó aún más, para besar larga y delicadamente tu mejilla, con más dosis de afecto de la que te esperabas.   
Te quedaste tan paralizada en un bloqueo mental tan grande que, para cuando despertaste, el viejo auto de Hank ya se estaba yendo con ambos.  
Entraste y cerraste la puerta, mirando a la nada, tocando tu mejilla con los dedos, tu corazón te rebotaba en las costillas y, si hubieses sido un androide, hubieses entrado en cortocircuito y tu LED hubiese explotado.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38

Durante el transcurso de un par de semanas, tu mente poco a poco se fue calmando. El saber que los androides atrapados estarían ahora apresados por mucho tiempo, y que su movimiento extremista se había muerto con ellos, fue un alivio para tu alma. Eso, sumado a las largas charlas con tu psicóloga, unas pastillas para dormir y el recordar que ahora tu casa tenía cámaras de seguridad, te hicieron posible dormir con más tranquilidad, aunque aún seguías un poco excesivamente atenta a los ruidos y te sobresaltabas un poco más de lo habitual. Pero sería algo que tomaría unos cuantos meses para recuperarte del todo, más allá que, en palabras de tu psicóloga, te recuperaras demasiado bien para lo ocurrido.

Eran los primeros días de abril, una mañana cálida de un sábado sumamente agradable. Estabas terminando de regar tus plantas interiores, que estaban cerca de florecer, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Abriste la puerta, viendo a Connor de pie, con una camisa color azul, muy claro, de manga corta, el cabello un poco más desordenado de lo usual, una mochila bastante grande en sus hombros, su LED colgando fuera de su camisa entreabierta y una sonrisa en su cara. Se veía jovial y en especial atractivo.

\- Bueno, bueno- Lo miraste de abajo hacia arriba, sonriendo- ¿Vienes de infiltrarte de un campus universitario?   
\- No- Pensó y se miró a sí mismo- ¿Por qué? ¿Me veo mal?  
\- Te ves genial, tranquilo… Muy buen estilo.  
\- Lo elegí yo mismo- Sonrió, mirándote, con orgullo en la mirada.  
\- ¿En serio? Wao… ¡Estas progresando mucho!  
\- Gracias.  
\- Y…- Señalaste dentro de tu casa, a pesar de que no esperabas su visita- ¿Entras o…?  
\- No, de hecho… Tuve una idea…- Pensó un momento, mirando a sus pies, antes de mirarte nuevamente- El clima esta agradable hoy, y se me ocurrió que podría ser beneficioso para ti, el salir un poco, comer afuera, tomar aire, distraerte… Está cálido, así que tu rodilla no dolerá mucho. Si es que quieres… Te hubiese preguntado antes pero se me ocurrió hace 38 minutos.  
\- Eres adorable- Sonreíste- ¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Quieres realmente salir? Recuerda que no debes hacer nada que tú no quieras en un principio.  
\- Trabajando en la policía solo veo el exterior cuando debo ir a ver un caso… Salgo un poco a pasear a Sumo, pero sabes muy bien que no suele gustarle caminar demasiado… Y Hank prefiere estar en interiores. Visitaría lugares yo solo, pero me siento más cómodo contigo, sé que puedo preguntarte cualquier cosa, por más extraña que sea.  
\- Entonces me parece un buen plan- Asentiste- De hecho estaba pensando en salir más tarde yo sola, así que, perfecto. Aunque deberás esperar que me cambie, porque no saldré con esta ropa.

Él te vio entrar, por lo que entró detrás de ti y cerró la puerta, notando como caminabas a tu habitación y entrecerrabas la puerta.

\- ¿Prefieres almorzar en un restaurant?- Preguntó Connor, en voz alta, para que pudieras oírlo- ¿O un picnic?  
\- ¡Por Dios! ¡Picnic!- Gritaste desde tu habitación- ¡Me encantan los picnics!  
\- Obviamente…  
\- ¿¡Como que obviamente!?  
\- Buen oído… Te gustan las plantas y comer, un picnic es comer entre las plantas.  
\- ¿¡Me estas llamando gorda!?  
\- Dije que te gusta comer ¿Acaso miento?  
\- Bastardo- Murmuraste.  
\- Había un 87% de posibilidades de que dijeras que si a la idea del picnic. Por suerte acerté, porque traje comida en la mochila.  
\- ¿Lo tienes todo pensado? Olvídalo… Es una pregunta estúpida… Tú siempre lo tienes todo pensado.  
\- Exactamente.

Poco después salías de tu habitación, con un pantalón largo y cómodo, de estilo camuflaje gris, una blusa color salmón y una simple chaqueta de tela, con estampado de pequeños rombos rojos. De tu hombro colgaba una cartera un tanto rustica de color negro.

\- Lo sé- Notaste como él te miraba, mientras tomabas las llaves de tu casa- No tengo buen estilo.  
\- No iremos a un desfile, el estilo no importa.

Luego de cerciorarte de que tuvieses todo lo necesario, saliste de casa, con el androide.

\- Mmmmmm…- Inspiraste, caminando, mirando alrededor- Hoy está perfecto.  
\- Opino lo mismo- Él te observó, caminando a tu lado.  
\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es el plan?  
\- ¿Por qué la prisa? Ya llegaremos.  
\- Suspenso- Reíste- ¿Es muy lejos?  
\- Un poco, deberemos usar el autobús un par de veces.  
\- Creí que caminaríamos.  
\- No voy a castigar tu pierna hasta allá… Tendremos tiempo para caminar.  
\- Bien… ¿Y por qué la mochila? ¿Tantas cosas trajiste para que comiera?  
\- Claro que no- Sonrió- También traje mi cámara.  
\- Genial- Sonreíste.

Lo cierto era que el clima era totalmente idóneo para caminar. Cálido, con alguna brisa esporádica, soleado. Y lo bueno de caminar con Connor, era que no tenías la obligación de estar hablando constantemente. A veces compartían largos momentos en silencio, que no eran incómodos, sino más bien lo contrario, te daba una sensación de camaradería y conexión que simples palabras no podían imitar.   
Minutos después ya habían bajado de un autobús y caminaban por una zona más residencial, tranquila, verde. Connor te miró de reojo y acercó su mano a la tuya, tomándola suavemente, entrelazando los dedos. Bajaste el rostro levemente, intentando ocultar tu sonrisa. Internamente te sentías en especial feliz de que él hubiese tenido ese gesto tan afectuoso y gentil contigo, por su propia voluntad. No lo viste, pero él también miró hacia otro lado, tratando de no mostrar su obvia sonrisa tonta.  
Parte de ti se detuvo a pensar la posibilidad de que aquello fuese más una cita que un simple paseo. Él estaba mostrando demasiado interés, demasiado afecto, para lo que sería algo de simples amigos. Pero tampoco podías especular demasiado, siendo que Connor realmente no era humano y sus reacciones y acciones podían deberse más al hecho de que no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esa clase de socialización, a un verdadero plan romántico.   
Negaste para ti misma. Ya te habías regañado docena de veces antes, estabas totalmente consiente de que no debías tener esa clase de pensamientos con él. Al menos, de tenerlos, no debías ser lo suficientemente tonta como para creerte correspondida.   
 


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39

Tras caminar bastante más y cruzar un largo puente en autobús, empezaste a darte cuenta a donde estaban yendo: la Isla Belle, la gran isla en Detroit, rodeada por una bahía de agua salada y plagada de agradables espacios verdes, incluyendo un pequeño mini bosque en el centro. Era fácil de reconocer, ya que la Torre de CyberLife sobresalía en uno de los extremos.

\- Así que este era tu plan desde el principio- Sonreíste, mirando alrededor- Excelente plan… No vengo aquí desde hace tiempo.  
\- ¿Por alguna razón en especial?  
\- No realmente.

El androide se quedó observándote. Le gustaba notar como tus ojos escudriñaban todo alrededor, como escaneando tu entorno.

\- Connor- Tomaste su brazo, aun mirando hacia un árbol- Mira… Un halcón.

Él siguió tu mirada, observando una gran ave en la punta de un pino.  
Disimuladamente miraste al divergente. Su perfil al sol, con la luz dando en sus ojos marrones, tornándolos levemente dorados, el viento ondeando gentilmente sus cabellos que adquirían reflejos cobrizos con el sol, sus facciones de leve seriedad, las tímidas imperfecciones de su piel, sus pecas. Sentías que tus manos te sudaban e insultaste el hecho de que cada vez te pareciera más atractivo.

\- ¿Quieres la cámara?- Susurraste.  
\- Buena idea- Te miró.

Caminaste detrás de él, para abrir la mochila en sus hombros, viendo la comida totalmente ordenada en contenedores herméticos. Sacaste la cámara, dándosela.  
Él la tomó, mirando a través del visor, enfocando, con la posición tan estable que parecía que estaba usando un arma. Y por un momento se quedó quieto, esperando, como buscando el momento oportuno, hasta que el ave se movió a una posición más interesante. Oíste el obturador activarse varias veces y viste como bajaba la cámara.

\- Interesante- Lo miraste fijamente.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- No solo sacas fotografías… Esperas al momento idóneo para que tu objetivo te dé un mejor resultado… Es decir que no sacas fotos, solo por hacerlo… Conoces las técnicas.  
\- Eso creo.  
\- Muchacho talentoso- Sonreíste.  
\- Tú también sabes- Te dio la cámara.  
\- ¿Qué?- Lo tomaste.  
\- Puede que quizás haya hecho una investigación involuntariamente- Miró a otro lado- Y haya descubierto que tienes una tía en un estudio fotográfico de Cleveland…  
\- ¡Connor!  
\- ¡Fue involuntario!   
\- Eres terrible- Reíste.  
\- De todos modos, también puedes usarla… Sé que es mía, pero sería algo nuevo para mí, ver tu propio estilo.  
\- Estilo promedio- Te encogiste de hombros- ¿A qué quieres que le saque una foto?  
\- A lo que quieras… A lo que te parezca bonito.

Tus ojos miraron alrededor, como buscando a que retratar. Reíste para ti misma y apuntaste directamente a Connor. 

\- ¿Qué haces?- Murmuró.  
\- Dijiste que le sacara una foto a lo que me parezca bonito- Sonreíste, detrás del lente.

Notaste como su rostro se mezcló entre la confusión y la vergüenza, con un suave tono de ligero azul en sus mejillas, que solo aumentaron a un color más firme cuando escuchó el obturador. 

\- Eres adorable- Reíste- ¡Y te dio vergüenza, eso lo hace mil veces más adorable!  
\- N-no- Murmuró.  
\- ¿No?- Te acercaste, mostrándole la foto en la pantalla- ¿Y eso azul en tu cara, que es? ¿Un escape oportuno de Thirium?  
\- No…  
\- La vergüenza es normal en humanos… Y ahora en divergentes.  
\- Tú te sonrojas todo el tiempo y no me burlo de ti.  
\- ¡Yo no me sonrojo todo el tiempo! ¡Mentiroso!  
\- ¿Mentiroso?- Fingió ofenderse- Dame la cámara, te mostraré fotos tuyas sonrojada.  
\- Ni loca- Te apartaste con todo y cámara.  
\- ¿Tengo que sacarte mi propia cámara, por las malas?  
\- No es justo, eres más fuerte.

Lo viste acercarse, así que gritaste levemente, dándole la espalda y queriendo esconder la cámara. Automáticamente Connor te abrazó por detrás.

\- Soy un policía analista y táctico- Murmuró él, cerca de tu oído- No necesito la fuerza.  
\- ¿En serio?- Sonreíste.  
\- Mhm… Devuélveme la cámara… O te lameré la cara.  
\- Ewwwww… Eso no es justo.  
\- La cámara…  
\- ¡No!

Gritaste levemente al ver que acercaba su rostro a ti y cerraste los ojos, esperando que te lamiera la cara como si fuese Sumo. En vez de eso, te estrujó gentilmente y besó largamente tu cabeza. Eso te distrajo lo suficiente como para que te quitara la cámara de las manos.

\- ¿Ves?- Se separó de ti- Soy táctico, puedo vencerte sin la fuerza.  
\- Eres un manipulador- Refunfuñaste.  
\- Es lo mismo.  
\- Yo también puedo ser “táctica” y manipularte.  
\- Claro que puedes, eres maquiavélica. 

Pusiste cara de enormemente ofendida, viéndolo colgarse la cámara del cuello. El androide sonrió, extendiendo su mano hacia ti. Murmuraste un leve insulto, tomando su mano, notando como inmediatamente entrelazaba sus dedos a los tuyos y comenzaba a caminar.

\- Pronto será mediodía- Mencionó Connor- Ya tengo elegido el lugar para detenernos a comer, ya debes tener hambre.  
\- Bueno, un poco… Tanto aire libre me abre el apetito.

Caminaste, acercándote un poco más a él, sin evitar de vez en cuando mirar ambas manos juntas.


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40

Después de caminar un poco más por los senderos de la isla, ambos llegaron a una zona tranquila, no muy lejos del agua. El pasto estaba algo crecido, verde y fuerte, con algunas pequeñas flores esporádicas, excepto a ambos lados del sendero, donde pequeños arbustos de distintos tipos, llenos de flores, enmarcaban el camino de piedra.   
Viste a Connor salir del sendero, y lo seguiste en silencio, hasta un árbol frondoso, de generosas proporciones, hojas vigorosamente verdes y plagado de pequeñas flores color purpura. 

\- ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?- Preguntaste, asombrada, mientras él se quitaba la mochila y la cámara.  
\- Días atrás le pregunté a Markus por un lugar así- Él se arrodilló, sacando un enorme mantel de su mochila- Tranquilo, verde y bonito.  
\- Más bien paradisiaco…

Tú lo ayudaste a extender el mantel debajo del árbol, para luego ambos sentarse en el suave suelo, en silencio, bastante cerca.   
Instintivamente cerraste los ojos un momento. Podías oír el mar cercano, chocando suavemente contra el muro de la isla, el susurro de las hojas encima de ti, el concierto de aves alrededor, incluyendo un pájaro en especial melodioso haciendo eco entre los árboles. No se oían voces, niños, automóviles, música. Solo naturaleza.   
Diste un largo suspiro, con el sol jugando en tu rostro, pasando entre las hojas del árbol. Todo olía a flores, pasto y mar. 

\- Creo que este es mi nuevo lugar favorito- Susurraste, abriendo los ojos.  
\- Y el mío…  
\- Gracias- Lo miraste.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Por traerme aquí.   
\- Tu eres la que siempre me ayuda y me enseña sobre las cosas que aún no se. Lo menos que podría hacer es devolverte algo.  
\- Tú me haces de comer, me ayudas con la herida, me rescataste del sótano… La lista es enorme, no es que nunca hagas nada por mí.  
\- Lo se… Pero esto es… diferente- Miró el paisaje.  
\- ¿Diferente?  
\- Hacer comida, atender tu herida… Son cosas que cualquiera podría hacer… Pensé mucho tiempo sobre algo más… personal. Y creo que esto es similar a lo que tenía en mente.  
\- Te preocupas demasiado, Connor, el cabello se te va a caer con tanto estrés…  
\- Mi cabello no…- Miró tu sonrisa y sonrió también- Si… Lo se…  
\- ¿Puedo…?- Dudaste un momento- ¿Puedo pedirte una tontería?  
\- Claro. Dime.  
\- ¿Puedes… cantar de nuevo? 

El divergente asintió suavemente, antes de mirar a la lejanía y cerrar los ojos. 

\- Hold on just a little while longer… Hold on just a little while longer… Hold on just a little while longer… Everything will be alright… Everything will be alright… 

Lo observaste detenidamente, viendo como su expresión parecía enfocarse en alguna memoria de su mente, notando su suave voz rebotar en los árboles, como si hubiese sido diseñado originalmente para armonizar con el entorno, sin perturbar ni siquiera a las aves.

\- Fight on just a little while longer… Fight on just a little while longer… Fight on just a little while longer… Everything will be alright… Everything will be alright…

Por un instante miraste sus labios, moviéndose apaciblemente, sintiendo un leve escalofrió en tu nuca.

\- Sing on just a little while longer… Sing on just a little while longer… Sing on just a little while longer… Everything will be alright… Everything will be alright…

Él tardó un par de segundos antes de volver a abrir sus ojos y ver tu mirada amable. 

\- Me gusta oírte cantar- Confesaste suavemente- Es obvio que lo haces con el alma… ¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción?  
\- De ningún lado… Cuando te la canté aquella vez, después de tu pesadilla, tan solo surgió. A mí también me pareció extraño, así que investigué un poco, y al parecer es una canción que nos colocan, por defecto, y que se usa para chequear que el sistema de habla funciona correctamente.  
\- ¿Cómo una prueba básica de voz?  
\- Exactamente.  
\- ¿Es decir que todos los androides tienen esa canción?  
\- Así parece…  
\- Ah- Pensaste, estirando tus piernas y frotando tu rodilla biónica- Eso no lo sabía. Pero dudo que otros la canten tan bien como tú.  
\- ¿Tú sabes alguna canción?  
\- ¿En serio?- Pusiste cara de ofendida- Sabes muy bien que adoro la música. Es obvio que conozco unas cuantas canciones.  
\- Cierto- Sonrió- Pero nunca te he oído cantar.  
\- Porque canto peor que un ganso enojado.  
\- Dudo que sea tan malo- Rio suavemente.  
\- Puedo tararear algo, pero no cantar- Notaste sus ojos- No.

Él inclinó levemente su cabeza, con grandes ojos de cachorro. Tú reíste, cubriendo tu rostro con tu propia cartera. 

\- Por favor- Connor puso voz triste, mientras trataba de bajar tu cartera.  
\- Te odio- Lo miraste, bajando del todo tú cartera- Si ningún otro pájaro canta en todo el día, es por tu culpa.  
\- Pero harás a este androide feliz.  
\- Tramposo y mentiroso.  
\- No negaré que juego un poco con tu psiquis, pero jamás miento.  
\- Bien- Suspiraste.

Más allá de un leve tonto nerviosismo, cerraste los ojos y cantaste un pedazo de lo primero que se te ocurrió a la mente: la canción principal de Titanic. Y por supuesto, no era ni remotamente cerca de lo bien que cantaba Connor. 

\- Dios- Te cubriste el rostro- Te le dije… Hay gansos enfermos con mejores melodías que las mías.  
\- Lo que me interesaba oír era cuanto espíritu le pones a la música, no como la ejecutas.  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio?- Lo miraste entre tus dedos- ¿O lo dices solo para hacerme sentir mejor.  
\- Yo no miento ¿Recuerdas?  
\- Lo se…

Bajaste las manos y subiste la mirada, prestándole atención a un pájaro entre las ramas del árbol en donde ambos estaban. El divergente no se molestó en siquiera observar al ave, sus ojos estaban muy ocupados en tu rostro. Inclinó instintivamente su cabeza, sonriendo. Tomó cuidadosamente su cámara y apuntó hacia ti, para retratar tu rostro tranquilo para siempre.   
Oíste el obturador y te volteaste a verlo, automáticamente sonrojándote. 

\- Eso era lo que buscaba- Murmuró él, sacándote una nueva foto.  
\- ¡Connor!- Miraste a otro lado.  
\- ¿No decías que nunca te sonrojabas?

Reíste suavemente, tratando de no verlo.


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41

Tú estabas sentada en el mantel, comiendo otra pequeña porción de pizza. Connor había traído recipientes herméticos con un poco de todo: pequeños sándwiches, porciones de pizza, frutas, porciones de tarta. Todo hecho por él.   
Lo miraste levemente, limpiándote los labios con una servilleta. Él estaba mirando hacia arriba, a las flores del árbol en donde estaban sentados. Tenía algunos pétalos morados esparcidos por su pelo y ropa, como todo debajo de aquellas ramas.

\- Connor…- Lo llamaste.  
\- ¿Mhm?- Sus ojos seguían en la copa del árbol.  
\- ¿Por qué no comes?  
\- Porque no lo necesito.  
\- Lo se… Quiero decir que tienes un pseudo sistema de procesado, y con la Alta Sensibilidad, tienes la capacidad de disfrutar de los sabores. ¿Por qué no usas eso?  
\- Lo uso- Bajó sus ojos y los clavó en ti- Cada cierto tiempo pruebo cosas.  
\- ¿Y? ¿No te gusta?  
\- Claro que me gusta.  
\- Entonces no entiendo por qué no estas comiendo permanentemente. Es decir, eres un maestro en la cocina, todos tus platillos son la gloria…   
\- Es que… A diferencia de ti y el resto de los humanos, para mí la comida es únicamente… placer. Tú le das uso a la comida, la utilizas como fuente de energía, la almacenas, la puedes usar para salvar tu vida. Yo no. Y creo que con la cantidad de humanos y animales que sufren por la falta de comida… Gastar eso en mí, únicamente para desecharlo de la misma manera en la que entra a mi boca… Es egoísta. Prefiero dárselo a alguien que realmente lo necesite.  
\- Eso es lindo y generoso- Sonreíste.  
\- Sentido común.

El teléfono en tu cartera sonó abruptamente. Insultaste, mientras lo tomabas y, tras ver el nombre, atendiste.

\- Dime Emy…- Respondiste- Si… Claro que… ¿Era hoy? ¡Mierda!

Connor arrugó levemente su frente, mirándote. Por un momento se imaginó que saldrías corriendo por algún asunto personal, terminando abruptamente con su plan de pasar el día contigo, cosa que lo enfadó y frustró en igual medida.

\- ¿Y…?- Hablaste- ¿Qué…?.... No me jodas… ¡Envíamelo ya! ¡Claro que sí, tonta! Si… ¿Cómo sabias que estoy con él…? 

Curioso, el androide vio cómo te sonrojabas levemente.

\- Eres una perra- Reíste- Si… Si… Que si… Que si… ¡Ya pesada! ¡Déjame verlo, mañana hablamos! ¡Besitos! ¡Púdrete!

Tú colgaste y miraste a Connor, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- No sé si la aprecias o la odias- Murmuró él- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- ¡Que no ocurre! ¡Dios! ¡El Tratado de Detroit!  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Por Dios, Connor- Reíste- ¿Qué no sabes que la ONU se juntó hoy? ¿En Suecia?  
\- Tengo poca información, pero si, lo sé ¿Por qué?

Tu rebuscaste en tu cartera, sacando tu Pad y te moviste para sentarte a su lado, muy cerca, prácticamente apoyada en su pecho. Rápidamente encendiste el aparato.

\- Hoy la ONU se juntó para revisar el Tratado de Detroit- Le mencionaste, contenta, buscando entre tus correos- Emy es amiga mía, trabaja de reportera y tiene información de primera mano… ¡Y han firmado el Tratado de Detroit!   
\- Ah…  
\- ¡No busques información!- Lo detuviste- ¡Aquí lo tengo! ¿Pero sabes qué significa? ¡Los androides tienen oficialmente sus derechos humanos!  
\- No creí que los humanos lo aprobarían en la primera instancia.  
\- ¡Pero ocurrió! Ahora ya no puedes referirte a nosotros como “humanos”… Eres oficialmente humano también.   
\- ¿Entonces cómo?  
\- Ni idea- Reíste- Pero acá tengo el tratado…

Rápidamente comenzaste a leer por encima de tanta palabrería burocrática, buscando las cosas importantes. Connor estaba bastante sorprendido de que los humanos hubiesen firmado aquello tan rápidamente. Entre los androides había circulado la idea de que se tomarían varios años, no un año solo. Él te miró, pensando, pasando su brazo por tu cintura.

\- Aquí…- Leíste- Los androides integraran el mismo conjunto de los Homo Sapiens y serán ahora catalogados de la misma manera que las demás razas humanas, véase asiáticos, caucásicos, latinos, árabes, moros, bla bla bla… Otorgándoles la titulación de “personas humanas de raza divergente”, abreviado “Divergente” u Homo Sapiens Thiriumnita… ¿Qué tal? Eres un Homo Sapiens Thiriumnita…   
\- Suena un poco extraño.  
\- Totalmente- Reíste y continuaste leyendo- Para esto, todo androide fabricado y despierto antes y durante el Evento de Detroit, deberá pasar el Test de Turing y el Test de Kamski para pasar a Divergencia y recibir la nueva titulación… ¿En serio? ¿Kamski logró meter su nombre? Maldita rata.  
\- Bien, yo pasé ese test en su propia cara.   
\- Con la firma de este tratado se hace considera a los Divergentes como seres vivos, libres, con razón y conciencia, lo cual les otorga, de manera automática, la lista de derechos humanos básicos, entre los que se encuentran el derecho a la vida, libertad, reunión, desarrollo, expresión, a profesar su religión, a igualdad ante la ley, protección contra tortura, violencia y abuso, derecho a trabajo remunerado, a la propiedad privada, al bienestar, entre otros. Así mismo entran automáticamente como Ciudadano del país de residencia, con derecho a voto, elección de representantes, y todos los derechos y deberes civiles y ciudadanos.   
\- Ya no podré hacer nada ilegal- Bromeó.  
\- Tonto- Lo empujaste suavemente, mientras continuabas- Estos derechos son igualitarios, irrevocables e irrenunciables. Deberán tener identificación oficial humana, con el modelo, número de serie, bla bla bla… Escucha esto… Tendrán el derecho a la unión civil entre miembros de su propia raza o de manera interracial “Sapiens Sapiens/ Sapiens Thiriumnita”… ¡Te vas a poder casar con androides! No… Espera… se dice Divergente… Ya tengo un lio mental… Y dice… Podrán optar voluntariamente por apellido humano, a través de procesos de adopción o unión civil… ¡Vas a poder llamarte Anderson!  
\- ¡No voy a casarme con Hank! 

Habías pensado en la opción de adopción, no eso. Una carcajada ruidosa se escapó de tu boca, antes de que pudieras cubrirte. Él te miró, sonriendo. No era común que rieras tan fuerte, pero tu risa escandalosa lo hacía sumamente feliz y lo hacía sentir cosquilleos en su estómago.

\- ¿Cómo…?- Reías con fuerza- ¿Cómo se te ocurren… esas cosas?  
\- Lo había dicho en serio- Rio.  
\- A veces eres tan bobo.

Reíste suavemente, secando tus ojos, leyendo un poco más los detalles del Tratado de Detroit, notando como Connor había apoyado su barbilla en tu cabeza, también leyendo. Tú no notaste a la mujer mayor caminando por el sendero, la cual desvió sus ojos hacia ustedes, sonriendo y asintiendo.


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42

Las horas pasaron lentamente. Ustedes ya habían recorrido gran parte de la Isla Belle, e incluso se habían quedado un buen rato en el acuario de la isla, mirando y hablando de peces, y todo, la mayor parte del tiempo, tomados de la mano.  
El sol ya se estaba yendo cuando llegaron a tu casa. Abriste la puerta y te giraste, para verlo, muy cerca de ti.

\- Hacía años que no tenía un día tan agradable y divertido como hoy- Sonreíste- Gracias.  
\- Yo siempre cumplo mi misión- Sonrió- Pero, de nada.

Miraste levemente sus ojos marrones, demasiado cerca de ti, fijos en tu rostro. Su expresión era un poco más seria pero extremadamente dulce, mientras su mano seguía sujetando tus dedos, como evitando que te fueras.   
Una parte importante de ti misma tuvo el deseo de impulsarse hacia adelante para encadenarse a su cuello y besar sus labios, pero te contuviste. 

\- Deberíamos repetirlo otro día…- Murmuraste.  
\- Cuando quieras…  
\- Si…- Dudaste- Entonces… ¿Nos vemos luego?  
\- Claro- Sonrió suavemente- Descansa.  
\- Tú también…

Te acercaste un poco más, estrujando su mano, y besaste muy largamente su mejilla, como si parte de ti le pidiera que no se fuera. Te separaste nuevamente de él, bajando el rostro y suavemente entraste a tu casa, cerrando la puerta, esperando ilusamente que él golpeara para entrar y quedarse contigo el resto de la noche.  
Eso era lo que Connor había pensado hacer en un principio. Su mano subió, pero se detuvo. En vez de golpear la puerta, sus dedos tocaron su propia mejilla. Por un momento pensó que sería absurdo golpear tu puerta para quedarse más tiempo, por lo que se giró, caminando lentamente, alejándose de tu casa.  
Cuando miraste por la mirilla, él ya se había ido. Apoyaste la frente en la puerta, suspirando.

\- Dios- Bufaste- ¿Qué te creías que iba a pasar? ¿Qué él se declararía o algo? Es un androide, idiota, él apenas sabe lo que es comer… Estúpida…

Golpeaste tu frente contra la puerta, un par de veces.

\- Olvídate de eso… Cerebro idiota… Amistad, solo eso ¿Recuerdas? No importa que él sea absurdamente atractivo, increíblemente inteligente, extremadamente dulce, atento y básicamente el mejor ser vivo en el planeta… ¡Tú no lo eres!

Golpeaste la frente una vez más, con más firmeza.

\- Tú eres solo humana, frágil, mortal… No eres tan bonita, ni tan inteligente, ni dulce… Tienes una pierna que luce como una película de horror, no tienes idea de nada y eres estúpida… Estúpida… Pon malditos frenos… Estuviste a nada de besarlo, idiota… Piensa en las consecuencias… 

Caminaste por tu sala, dejando tu cartera a un lado y sentándote pesadamente en el sillón, con un extenso suspiro frustrado.  
Esa clase de cosas te estaba ocurriendo demasiado a menudo. Mientras estabas con él, tu solo sonreías, reías, disfrutabas de la vida. Pero volver a casa, sola, era un recordatorio de que él era solo tu amigo. 

\- Recuerda…- Murmuraste para ti misma, mirando la nada- Los androides suelen crear lazos afectivos con los primeros que los traten amablemente. Es por eso que Connor aprecia tanto a Hank… Así que no es porque yo sea especial, es simplemente por que llegué temprano… No es personal… Si yo hubiese sido un hombre cualquiera, él tendría el mismo trato… No es personal… No es personal… No es personal…

Por su lado, tiempo después, Connor estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de su casa. Hubiese entrado, pero estaba demasiado pensativo. Se quedó quieto, viendo como el cielo era azul oscuro. Sus manos tomaron su cámara y comenzó a ver las fotos que había sacado. No le importaba tanto las buenas fotos que había sacado a flores y cosas, él solo quería ver las que había sacado de ti. Se quedó observándote, la enorme sonrisas que ponías, o aquellas fotos en donde estabas mirando o haciendo otra cosa. Se detuvo a mirar tus ojos, brillantes y felices.  
Sumo apareció por la vereda, jadeando, para simplemente acostarse burdamente en sus pies. Detrás, Hank caminaba. Negó al ver al muchacho con un semblante para nada bueno. Avanzó, pasando por encima de Sumo, y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Murmuró el teniente- ¿Pelearon?  
\- No…  
\- ¿Entonces? ¿Mal día?  
\- No, no… Todo fue perfecto… Nunca la vi tan feliz…  
\- ¿Pero…?  
\- Estuve buscando información, para saber si yo le gusto… Me pasé el día tratando de ver las señales… Y se menos que en un principio… Por un lado pareciera que me quiere, pero al mismo tiempo… Parece que quisiera tomar distancia…  
\- Te tiene tatuado en su brazo… Te quiere…   
\- Pero no me es suficiente, Hank- Lo miró fijamente- La amo, quiero estar con ella, de verdad… Como… pareja…  
\- Lo se…   
\- Cuando la dejé en su casa… Creí que me besaría… Sentía el Thirium correrme tan rápido que por un momento pensé que tenía un biocomponente defectuoso…  
\- Dios- Negó, con una sonrisa- Esa es la versión androide de “siento mariposas en el estómago”…   
\- Si…- Bajó la vista- Pero solo fue un beso en la mejilla… Cosas de amigos… ¿Cierto?  
\- Así parece…  
\- Me siento…- Cerró los puños y bufó con altas dosis de frustración.  
\- Tranquilo- Hank frotó su espalda.  
\- ¿Es normal que sea… emocionalmente caótico?  
\- No sería amor si no fuese emocionalmente caótico.  
\- ¿Qué debo hacer?  
\- Esperar, supongo… No estoy seguro… Apesto en cosas del amor, hijo…

Connor suspiró con fuerza, tratando de buscar un poco de orden en su desordenado cerebro, intentando calcular que hacer a futuro.


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43

Hank estaba en la sala, casi un mes después. Estaba enfocado en su computadora, revisando cierta información de un caso, de la cual había tenido una vaga nueva idea mientras volvía de trabajar. Era viernes, ya podría estar tomándose una cerveza y relajándose viendo la tv, pero no estaba cansado.   
Él escuchó unos pasos deteniéndose cerca, así que se giró. Connor estaba de pie, peinado, con ropa formal, corbata e incluso con la gabardina que había recibido como regalo de fin de año.

\- Cuanta elegancia- Anderson lo miró- ¿Vas a una fiesta o algo, chico?  
\- No…- Desvió la mirada- Ya he pensado demasiado… Se lo que siento y creo que es tiempo…  
\- Un momento- Se puso de pie- ¿Iras a decírselo?  
\- Tengo que hacerlo…  
\- No es que tengas que…  
\- No lo entiendes- Connor lo interrumpió, con mirada entre triste y alterada- Ya no puedo… controlarme… Ni física, ni emocionalmente.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Tú mismo has dicho que a tus ojos ya soy demasiado evidente. E incluso cuando estoy tratando a todas horas de parecer… normal. Ya no puedo ¿De acuerdo? Siento que algo en mi va a explotar si sigo así.   
\- Está bien… Pero ten en cuenta de que las cosas no son así de sencillas. Sé que he dicho muchas cosas, e incluso he insinuado que ella tiene sentimientos por ti, pero no lo tomes como una realidad…  
\- Lo sé.  
\- Y recuerda que a pesar de que eres un divergente y todo eso del tratado… Las relaciones entre humanos y androides aún no están del todo bien vistas, ella puede retractar todo… O incluso no sentir realmente nada más que amistad.  
\- Lo sé, Hank- Se movió, nervioso- Ya he pensado todo eso… Pero ella necesita saberlo.  
\- No, no lo necesita…- Se acercó- ¿Qué ocurriría si no siente lo mismo y tu declaración solo empeora todo? Ustedes son muy buenos amigos y eso puede romper la amistad.  
\- ¡Ya lo sé, padre!- Gritó.

Hank lo miró, con ojos grandes. Connor inmediatamente bajó la cabeza, reconociendo su error.

\- Lo siento…- Murmuró el androide, mirando el suelo- Lo siento, Hank… Yo no…

El teniente lo abrazó con fuerza, palmeando su espalda.

\- Está bien, Connor… Tranquilo hijo…   
\- Yo…  
\- Escucha- Se separó un poco, mirando sus ojos- No te preocupes por mí… Ve con ella…   
\- Pero dijiste…  
\- Se lo que dije, pero solo estaba intentando advertirte… protegerte… Sabes muy bien que ustedes dos son como mi familia, que estén juntos me alegraría. Eso sí, niño, ten en cuenta de que si pelean, trataré de ser imparcial. Así que no se te ocurra jugar con mis emociones para que este a tu favor, o te patearé el trasero ¿De acuerdo?

El androide asintió, suavemente. 

\- Ahora ve, de una vez- Hank lo empujó suavemente- Antes de que me pongas sentimental.  
\- Gracias Hank- Sonrió Connor, antes de caminar rápidamente a la puerta.

Anderson vio la puerta cerrarse y negó suavemente. Lo único que esperaba, era que funcionase.  
Tú estabas en tu casa, sentada en tu sillón, comiendo un yogurt mientras leías un libro digital. Escuchaste el timbre de tu puerta y te pusiste de pie, aun con la cuchara en la boca. Caminaste descalza hasta la puerta y abriste, sonriendo levemente al ver a Connor.  
Sus ojos marrones te observaron un instante. Estabas descalza, con el cabello un poco desordenado y sonriendo con la cuchara en la boca, con una sudadera gastada y un pantalón corto que apenas era visible debajo. Eras un pequeño desastre que él encontró tan adorable como hermoso. Se sentía tentado de abrazarte por horas.

\- Cnnnrr- Murmuraste con la boca ocupada.  
\- Hola…- Suspiró un poco, tratando de verse tranquilo.  
\- ¿Qué?- Te sacaste la cuchara de la boca y lo miraste, seria- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo?  
\- No, no…  
\- Gracias a Dios- Lo dejaste pasar- Luces demasiado serio y formal… Creí que alguien había muerto.  
\- No, claro que no…- Entró, sacándose la gabardina, observando como cerrabas la puerta y caminabas por la sala- Vine a hablar contigo… Si es que tienes tiempo.  
\- No estaba haciendo nada importante, descuida- Le señalaste el sillón, mientras te sentabas- Aunque… ¿Tan formal?   
\- Es algo serio…- Se sentó, dejando la gabardina sobre el respaldo.  
\- ¿Te vestiste así para hablar conmigo?- Lo miraste, un poco alerta- Eso me preocupa.  
\- No es algo… malo… Bueno… No lo sé…- Frotó su propia nuca- No es sencillo…   
\- Estoy aquí para ayudarte- Palmeaste su brazo.  
\- Lo se…- Suspiró, pensando, mirando la nada- ¿Recuerdas como era yo, hace un año?  
\- ¿Cuándo empezamos a trabajar juntos con los divergentes? Claro que lo recuerdo.  
\- ¿Cómo dirías que era?  
\- Mmmm…- Pensaste- Muy curioso, amable pero un poco ingenuo, casi demasiado puro, y un poco… androide, pero con mucho potencial.   
\- ¿Y ahora?  
\- Más curioso pero experimentado, amable pero perspicaz, aún demasiado puro, prácticamente un humano y con aun más potencial- Sonreíste levemente.  
\- ¿Sabes que tú fuiste la responsable de todo eso?- Te miró.  
\- Claro que no. Hank ayudó bastante. Y si eso ha pasado en solamente un año… No quiero imaginar lo que harás en 10 años…   
\- Si, Hank ayudó, pero tú hiciste el trabajo pesado… El hablarme, explicarme las cosas más complejas de la humanidad, los sentimientos… Y luego darme la Alta Sensibilidad… Que siempre estés apoyándome y alentando todo lo que hago. Tu tomaste al… androide… y lo transformaste en humano.  
\- Y tú te olvidas que eso es tu propio crecimiento. No hice nada más que orientarte un poco. El que se queda despierto todas las noches, analizando y procesando los nuevos sentimientos y las sensaciones recientes, eres tú. No yo, ni Hank.  
\- Tú no entiendes- Suspiró.  
\- Quizás si…  
\- Tiempo atrás me mencionaste que habías terminado con uno de tus ex novios, en buenos términos, porque el amor simplemente se había ido… ¿Cómo sabes cuando el amor llega?  
\- ¿Cuándo llega? No lo sabes… Únicamente te das cuenta cuando ya estas totalmente enamorado… Es como un “Oh mierda”, y entonces todo cobra sentido. Las emociones, las corrientes eléctricas que corren tu cuerpo, el nerviosismo, los deseos de gritar por extrañas razones…  
\- Los deseos de pasar horas abrazados- Continuó él, mirando la nada- La necesidad de asegurarse de que la otra persona está bien… La calidez que crece en el pecho al ver esos ojos… La sensación de comodidad, de ser entendido, de que todo irá bien…  
\- Si… Exactamente- Pensaste, dudando- Es casi como si lo vivieras, Connor…  
\- Eso hago…- Te miró fijamente- Te amo.

Por un momento te quedaste quieta, como si te hubiesen desconectado el cerebro.   
 


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44

Durante varios segundos simplemente te quedaste quieta como estatua, mirándolo, prácticamente sin siquiera respirar, dudando de si habías oído bien.

\- ¿Q-qué?- Murmuraste.  
\- Te amo- Repitió, sin sacar sus ojos de ti- Estoy enamorado de ti…   
\- Eso no puede ser…  
\- Pero lo es… Hay suficientes casos de divergentes enamorados entre sí, así que es evidente que es posible. Se lo que se siente porque lo estoy sintiendo.  
\- No… Lo más probable es que estés confundiendo la información…- Negaste- No tienes un contacto tan amistoso con otros humanos, es posible que de una manera u otra intentes una relación con quien sea que…  
\- No- Te detuvo- No es confusión. Se lo que es la amistad, y no es lo que siento. No trates de hacerme dudar de mí mismo, llevo suficiente tiempo pensando y analizando esto.   
\- Solo remarco el hecho de que…  
\- No- Volvió a interrumpirte- Estoy enamorado, de verdad. Entiéndelo.   
\- Dios- Te frotaste la cara- Supongamos que es cierto… ¿Por qué yo? Hay centenares de divergentes de todos los géneros, físicamente perfectos. E incluso hay humanos mucho mejores que yo… Sin tanto relleno y sin cicatrices en todo el cuerpo…  
\- Eres físicamente única- Te miró más fijamente- No eres la copia de otro androide, eres tú. Con tus detalles e imperfecciones. Eres una catedral entre edificios de cristal… Y aun así, lo que más me atrae es tu cerebro, tus conocimientos, tu forma de ver el mundo, tu amabilidad, tu humor, y tu alma… Veo esa parte de ti, en tus ojos… Esa llama, tan fuerte y a veces tan tenue… 

Suspiraste, intentando no verlo. Él no podría estar diciendo todo eso si sus sentimientos no fueran reales. 

\- ¿Desde… cuándo?- Preguntaste.  
\- No lo sé… Desde que empezaste a volver a casa de Hank, quizás… Como lo has dicho, no me di cuenta hasta que estaba enamorado del todo…   
\- ¿Y cuándo fue eso?  
\- Empecé a notar el cambio después de mi transición, aunque Hank lo notó aún mucho antes.  
\- Espera ¿Qué?- Te giraste a verlo- ¿Hank lo sabe?  
\- Por supuesto. No podía hablar esto contigo…   
\- Ya me lo intuía… En fin… Y… ¿Cuándo estuviste totalmente seguro?  
\- Cuando el autobús explotó… Hank estaba a mi lado cuando desperté y vi la bola de fuego… No sabía si estabas viva, pero la sola idea de tu muerte… Me hizo llorar por primera vez… Ahí me di cuenta de todo… Perderte sería como perder algo de mí… Todo de mi…

Connor bajó la cabeza, secando sus ojos. En ese momento entendiste su rostro asustado cuando despertaste en el hospital, su emoción mal contenida. El androide no estaba mintiendo, no estaba confundido ni equivocado. Él realmente te amaba.   
Tú te quedaste quieta nuevamente, pensando, sin saber demasiado que hacer.

\- Tu no sientes lo mismo ¿Verdad?- Murmuró él.

Insultaste en tus adentros, era exactamente esa pregunta lo que querías evitar. 

\- No es tan sencillo- Susurraste, mirando a la nada.  
\- Si lo es- Te miró- ¿Me amas o no?  
\- No es tan sencillo- Repetiste- Tu eres un androide… Tus emociones corresponden siempre a los primeros que te dan alguna clase de afecto…  
\- No lo estas negando…

Sentías tu corazón rebotando dentro de tus costillas.

\- Tu ritmo cardiaco está muy elevado- Notó él- Tu presión sanguínea también ha subido…  
\- No me analices- Murmuraste.  
\- ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Tú no me respondes, tengo que averiguar la verdad de otro modo.  
\- No soy un caso policial, no necesitas la verdad.  
\- Claro que la necesito.   
\- ¿Para qué?  
\- Para saber que hacer… No sé si tendré que habituarme a no ser correspondido e intentar olvidar lo que siento, o… expresarme.

Suspiraste largamente, buscando coherencia en tu mente. 

\- Antes…- Pensó Connor, serio- Cuando hablábamos, no dejabas de mirar mis ojos… Hoy apenas te has volteado a verme… ¿Por qué?   
\- Porque estoy pensando…- Murmuraste- Y no puedo pensar si miro tus ojos…   
\- Tu siempre me dijiste que para ser real a mí mismo, debía preguntarme “Que quiero”… Porque saber eso me daría la llave para saber quién soy, ser feliz… Y también que debía dejar de analizar y pensar los sentimientos y emociones, y tan solo… sentirlo. Tú no haces nada de eso… Incluso pareciera que quieres hacer lo contrario, no sentir.  
\- Dios- Frotaste tu rostro- ¿Cuándo te volviste un psicólogo?  
\- Tú me enseñaste… Y sigues evadiendo cualquier pregunta.  
\- Técnicamente no has preguntado nada…  
\- De acuerdo…- Suspiró Connor, rindiéndose- ¿Quieres que me vaya e intente olvidar esto?  
Lo miraste, rápidamente, con cierto temor.  
\- No…- Susurraste, bajando la mirada.  
\- ¿Me amas?

Asentiste, aun con los ojos en el suelo. Reconocerlo y decirlo había sido más difícil de lo que jamás hubieses creído. Meses a su lado habían creado demasiado interés en el androide, pensamientos que no eran correctos y, en su momento, no correspondidos. Habías querido enterrar todo eso, día tras día, y lo habías logrado momentáneamente. Ahora la realidad salía a borbotones de tu pecho.  
El rostro preocupado y serio del divergente se suavizó por un momento, antes de asustarse rápidamente. Tú seguías cabizbaja, secándote los ojos con el dorso de tus manos.

\- Ey…- Se acercó, para frotar tu espalda- ¿Qué… que ocurre?  
\- Lo siento…- Sollozaste- Me siento como una malnacida… No puedo imaginarme lo que has sufrido… con tus nuevos sentimientos… por mi culpa…  
\- Los sentimientos no son fáciles de entender, lo se… Y si, hasta hace muy poco estaba sufriendo… Pero lo que siento ahora, lo vale…

Lo miraste levemente, detrás de tus ojos enrojecidos. Él sonreía, con una mirada extremadamente dulce y cálida, como si quisiera recordarte que ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento, como si buscara calmarte.  
Rápidamente lo abrazaste, con fuerza, escondiendo tu rostro en su cuello, con docenas de emociones corriendo por tus venas. No sabías como calmar tu corazón, pero Connor sí. Él te abrazó con firmeza, estrujándote contra su pecho y besando largamente tu cabeza. Tras unos segundos él pudo notar como tu cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse y tus músculos se aflojaban. Una sensación extremadamente placentera para él.


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45

Estabas totalmente quieta, acurrucada en el pecho de Connor. Él se había movido solo un poco, para apoyar su espalda en el respaldo del sillón, lo cual era más cómodo para ambos. Habías decidido hacer caso a tu propio consejo de no pensar y dejar que los sentimientos simplemente se expresasen a su modo, pero primero querías relajarte de todo lo ocurrido.   
Después de haber pensado que el androide era únicamente amistoso, el saber que él realmente te amaba había sacudido tu psiquis y alterado tu alma. Pero sus sentimientos eran más obvios con los minutos, y sentir una de sus manos hundiéndose constantemente entre tus cabellos, con movimientos gentiles, te apaciguó del todo.   
Te moviste solo un poco, para ver sus ojos. Ahí estaba su sonrisa amable y aquellos ojos puros que seguían atrayéndote más y más. Diste una sonrisa tonta y escondiste tu mirada.

\- ¿Qué?- Sonrió él, buscando tus ojos.  
\- Nada- Negaste- Solo me vuelvo muy tonta cuando estoy… enamorada…  
\- Adorable es la palabra correcta- Frotó tu espalda.  
\- Tonto…- Volviste a ver su rostro.  
\- Quizás…- Besó muy largamente tu frente.  
\- ¿Dónde aprendiste… los pormenores de… el amor?- Intentaste preguntarlo correctamente.  
\- ¿Querrás saber dónde aprendí a ser afectivo y a cómo comportarme bajo el efecto del enamoramiento?  
\- Eso…  
\- Me he descargado… 32.210 libros y 1.571 películas románticas… También he descargado parte del software de las distintas programaciones de distintos tipos de androides, como el apartado de relaciones familiares de los androides domésticos.   
\- Dios…- Reíste- Al menos ahora debes tener todo más claro.  
\- No, de hecho mucha información se contradice, así que aún estoy confundido con algunos detalles…  
\- Bueno- Negaste, sonriendo, palmeando su pecho- Ahora puedes preguntarme y veremos si se te aclaran las ideas ¿Qué es lo que más te confunde?  
\- El hecho de que haya mucha información general- Te miró- Pero tengo entendido que cada persona tiene sus gustos y preferencias, así que no sé qué aplicar contigo.  
\- Iremos viendo con el tiempo, Connor, no hay prisa.  
\- Cierto… Y me parece extremadamente curioso que usen apodos…   
\- ¿Apodos cariñosos? Es una forma de eliminar la formalidad de los nombres. Tú ya me has llamado “adorable” y “ángel” unas cuantas veces.  
\- ¿Esos son apodos cariñosos? Pero no lo hice apropósito- Pensó un momento- ¿Te gustaría alguno en especial?  
\- Eso no se pregunta, cariño- Sonreíste- Debe venir de ti… En su momento.

Connor asintió, mirándote profundamente. Adorabas esa clase de mirada, intensa, personal, llena de energía.

\- Quisiera saber cómo se siente…- Murmuró él, casi suplicante- Besarte… 

Sonreíste suavemente. Habías creído que él tomaría las cosas con mucha más calma y, obviamente, mucho más despacio que una persona normal, pero era evidente que su típica curiosidad lo incentivaba un poco. Tu mano subió hasta su quijada, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, mientras te sentías cada vez más atraída por su apuesto rostro. Te acercaste aún más, delicadamente, para besar gentilmente sus labios, que apenas estaban separados y que, por unos segundos, quedaron inertes.   
Connor tímidamente devolvió el beso, en gran parte abrumado por una nueva corriente de sensaciones que atravesaban cada parte de su cuerpo y su cerebro. Pero la dulce sensación en sus labios era imposible de ignorar. Por alguna razón le pareció instintivo. Su mente no estaba pensando en que hacer, solo que quería seguir haciéndolo.  
Por tu lado, te sorprendió que sus labios fueran tan increíblemente suaves y cálidos, y luego, el hecho de que el androide estuviese buscando un beso más profundo. Su boca más abierta era invitante y lo besaste largamente, sintiendo sus labios atrapando los tuyos, su lengua buscando imperceptiblemente la tuya. Lentamente abrazaste su cuello, descubriendo que sus extremadamente lentos y profundos besos te eran terriblemente adictivos. 

\- Dios…- Murmuraste- Besas… tan bien…  
\- No te vayas…- Abrazó tu cintura, acercándote más- No aún…  
\- Claro que no…

Te moviste delicadamente, para sentarte en su regazo, de cara a él, casi sin dejar sus labios. Una de tus manos viajó hacia sus cabellos, hundiéndose entre sus hilos azabaches, y la otra paseaba en su mejilla y cuello. Un suave sonido satisfactorio salió de la nariz de Connor, mientras sus manos se quedaron en tus muslos, quietas, fascinándose por cada movimiento.   
No tenías idea de cuánto tiempo estaba pasando, y nada podría importarte menos que eso. Tu cerebro estaba totalmente apagado, solamente atenta a su hipnótica forma de besar, su calor y sus manos, que se habían puesto en movimiento. Ahora estas viajaban por tu espalda, cuidadosamente, siguiendo tus lados y desplazándose lento hasta tus muslos, solo para volver a tu cintura.  
Pero empezaste a notar un leve problema. Entre tantos besos y caricias, tu propia temperatura estaba subiendo, y mucho. Tu cuerpo ya tenía leves escalofríos cada vez que sus manos rozaban tu cintura y estabas haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desvestirlo.   
Más allá de tus enormes deseos carnales, más allá de que tu excitación solo fuera en aumento y que tu cuerpo empezara a rogar por mas, debías ser fuerte y no ceder. Connor recién estaba comenzando a tener las nociones mínimas del amor y el afecto físico, y por más que fuese un “hombre adulto”, sentías que su alma aún era muy joven. Avanzar muy deprisa, solo para satisfacerte, te sabía a forzar a un joven inexperto.

\- C-connor- Murmuraste, intentando romper el beso.  
\- ¿Mmmm?- Él buscó aún más tu boca, tomando firmemente tu cintura y aprisionándote levemente contra él.  
\- Deberíamos…- Lo besaste suavemente- Calmarnos… un poco…  
\- ¿Mmmmm?- Abrió los ojos y te observó un momento- ¿Por qué? ¿Estoy besando mal?  
\- Dios- Reíste, acariciando sus mejillas con ambas manos- No, eres el mejor besador que he conocido.  
\- Oh- Sonrió y besó suavemente tu quijada- ¿Entonces?

Dudaste un instante. No podrías decirle directamente lo que tenías en mente, no solo quizás no lo entendería, sino que te parecía incluso obsceno.

\- Es que…- Pensaste- Eres muy… tentador.  
\- ¿Tentador?- Miró tus ojos, inclinando su cabeza.  
\- Mierda- Reíste- Adoro cuando haces eso…  
\- Es bueno saberlo- Sonrió- ¿Decías?  
\- Que eres… apuesto y dulce, y suave…   
\- Gracias- Te estrujó suavemente, aprisionando más tu cintura contra él- Tu también.

Ibas a decir algo más, pero tu mente se bloqueó. Estabas casi segura de que estabas sintiendo algo. Él te había oprimido bastante y habías notado algo evidente en él: su “equipamiento” estaba firme.


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46

Tú seguías sentada en su regazo, mirando los ojos profundos de Connor, expectantes. Desde el momento que habías sentido la dureza debajo de sus pantalones, las palabras simplemente se desvanecieron de tu cerebro.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó él.  
\- Eemmm… Si…- Murmuraste.  
\- Intenta mentir más eficientemente…

El androide subió una de sus manos y acarició ampliamente tu mejilla. Escondiste levemente tu rostro en la palma de su mano, tan cálida y suave.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Insistió el divergente.  
\- Yo… No quiero presionarte ¿Lo sabes?- Lo miraste.  
\- Lo sé. Lo he notado. Gentil y comprensiva.  
\- Y…- Reíste nerviosamente- Dios… Es tan complicado decirte esas cosas…  
\- Tu ritmo cardiaco y tu presión sanguínea se han elevado…- Te analizó- Tu temperatura corporal también esta alta, tu piel ha cambiado a un tono más rojizo… Tu cuerpo tiene una respuesta muy rápida al contacto…   
\- Eemmmm… ¿Y eso significa…?  
\- Que…- Dudó al tener la conclusión en su mente- Oh…  
\- Dios- Cubriste tu rostro- Ahora vas a pensar que soy una desesperada o algo…  
\- Estuvimos besándonos por más de media hora ¿No se supone que es una reacción normal?  
\- Eso creo…  
\- Entonces no comprendo cual es el problema…   
\- Cielos, Connor- Suspiraste- Es la primera vez que haces estas cosas, no quiero presionarte…  
\- ¿Recuerdas que te expliqué que me he descargado parte del software de las distintas programaciones de distintos tipos de androides?  
\- Si… Hace media hora…  
\- Eso también incluye a androides de compañía.

Lo miraste fijamente. Sabías que “androides de compañía” era una forma elegante de llamar a los androides sexuales. Y Connor se había auto instalado un software de ellos. Eso explicaba por qué su “equipamiento” había reaccionado por sí solo. 

\- Relájate- Susurró él, con sus manos en tu cintura- No es que me pudieses lastimar…  
\- Lo se… Pero… No quiero que tu instinto androide te obligue a hacer cosas que no quieres, solo para complacerme.  
\- Eres adorable- Sonrió ampliamente- Y te amo.   
\- Bobo.  
\- Enséñame.  
\- ¿Qué?- Reíste.

Connor volvió a atraer tu cintura hacia él, con firmeza y sus ojos profundamente arraigados a los tuyos. 

\- Enséñame- Repitió, esta vez más como una petición- Quiero aprenderlo todo… Contigo… Por favor…

En tu mente mandaste al demonio todo. Tomaste sus mejillas y te encadenaste a sus labios, besándolo profundamente, lento y pasional. Que él volviera a emitir su suave sonido satisfactorio solo te produjo más deseos. Dejaste su boca para comenzar a besar su quijada y cuello, notando que él se quitaba ágilmente la corbata, como si estuviese ansioso y la arrojaba sin demasiado cuidado, al suelo.   
Tus manos bajaron por su cuello y comenzaste a desabrochar su camisa, besándolo, sintiendo sus manos volver a tu cintura. Tus dedos pasearon ampliamente por su pecho descubierto, rozando su estómago, sabiendo que ahora podías disfrutar de su suave musculatura, sin temor a ser descubierta.

\- Veamos si la Alta Sensibilidad funciona…- Ronroneaste.

Tus labios viajaron por su cuello, besando lentamente. Bajaste aún más una de tus manos hasta colocarla gentilmente en su entrepierna y acariciarlo con suavidad. Lo oíste emitir un largo quejido mientras él temblaba completamente.

\- H-hazlo otra vez- Rogó Connor- Por favor…  
\- Tranquilo…- Besaste cerca de su oído- Esto es solo un mínimo porcentaje de lo que vas a sentir.  
\- ¿E-en serio?

Tu mano lo estrujó con delicadeza, frotándolo con un poco más de intensidad. Su sonoro gemido taladró tu mente.

\- Eres muy vocal- Sonreíste, viendo sus ojos- Me encanta eso.  
\- Yo no… No sabía que podía sentir eso…  
\- Lo sé- Acariciaste su barbilla.  
\- ¿Puedo… verte?

Asentiste y tomaste una de sus manos, conduciéndola hasta el cierre de tu sudadera. Él tomó el cierre y lo bajó, muy lentamente, mirándote intensamente. Reíste un poco mientras te quitabas la sudadera del todo y la dejabas a un lado, notando como el androide tenía los ojos clavados en tu sujetador. Una parte de ti quería hacerlo esperar por cada movimiento, pero eso sería torturarlo, así que te quitaste el sujetador, sin demasiada parsimonia. Lo viste inspirar, como si intentase controlar.

\- No te preocupes, no muerden- Bromeaste, tomando sus manos y colocándolas directamente en tus senos.  
\- Wao…- Murmuró, quieto.  
\- A mis gemelas les gusta la atención… Solo se gentil.

Él movió sus manos, con cautela, sintiendo la piel, la suavidad, la forma, rozando apenas los pezones, viendo como reaccionaban tímidamente.  
A ti te gustaba el hecho de que fuese tan extremadamente dulce y cauteloso. Tenías el recuerdo de otros hombres, casi siempre directos y sin rodeos, un tanto bruscos e incluso violentos. Connor, con su modo de actuar y hablar, era una caricia para el cuerpo y el alma y, quizás por primera vez, realmente te sentías espiritualmente amada. Te sentías en un pedestal, valorada como algo más que un simple pedazo de carne.   
El divergente miró tu cuerpo, de arriba a abajo, fijándose momentáneamente en la herida debajo de tu costilla, la producida durante la explosión del autobús, cubierta totalmente por una venda. 

\- ¿Cómo está la herida?- Preguntó él.  
\- Curándose- Acariciaste sus manos aun sobre tus senos- No te preocupes…  
\- Trataré de asegurarme de no abrirla con movimientos bruscos, o algo.

Ahí estaba el típico Connor sobreprotector. Te hizo sonreír el hecho de que le importase más tu tonta herida que su propia erección.   
Te acercaste aún más, para poder besarlo profundamente. Ese encantador sujeto se merecía el resto de la torta.


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47

Tú te habías movido solo un poco, para sacar tu pantalón y ropa interior. Así mismo, lentamente lo ayudaste a desvestirse, en parte para poder verlo bien, ignorando el hecho de que era obvio que lo verías varias veces. Te deleitó la imagen de sus piernas fuertes y te importó un demonio que tanto él como su miembro no fueran orgánicos, la forma y las proporciones eran malditamente perfectas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Connor, al ver que estabas quieta, mirándolo- ¿Hay algo mal?  
\- Dios, no… Eres perfecto.  
\- Gracias- Sonrió- Tu también.  
\- Mi enorme y dulce muchacho- Te acomodaste en su regazo, casi sentada frente a él- ¿Listo, cariño?  
\- Listo…  
\- Si algo ocurre, dime que pare ¿De acuerdo? Yo haré lo mismo, si algo va muy mal.

Lo viste asentir y sonreíste, besando su frente. Lo sujetaste levemente y bajaste tu cintura. Después de casi una hora de besos y caricias, te preguntabas como incluso no te habías resbalado del sillón entre tanta lubricación. Lo sentiste entrar con extrema facilidad y te sentaste del todo, dejándolo enterrarse todo lo posible, mientras él emitía un sonoro gemido.

\- M-mierda…- Exclamó Connor, temblando levemente- E-eso es…   
\- Si- Te regocijaste, acariciando sus hombros- Exquisito…

Lentamente comenzaste a moverte, subiendo y bajando, pausado pero profundo, escuchándolo gemir en cada movimiento. Esa era otra característica que lo hizo más delicioso. Estabas acostumbrada a que los hombres apenas si emitieran un sonido al acabar, lo cual lo hacía todo un poco menos excitante. Que Connor fuera tan verbalmente expresivo te revolucionaba por completo.  
Él había puesto sus manos en tu cintura, dejando que, de momento, tú fueras quien estaba a cargo. Su mente estaba intentando procesarlo todo, en especial las corrientes de placer que subían desde su pelvis cada vez que subías y bajabas. Jamás había sentido nada como eso, y supo de inmediato que quería más. Te miró rápidamente, viendo tu cuerpo desnudo y, especialmente, como ambos cuerpos se unían. Observó detenidamente tu rostro, tus ojos entrecerrados, los sonidos que emitías, como tus facciones reaccionaban al placer. Sujetó más firmemente tu cintura y te movió, incitándote para que fueras más deprisa.

\- Oh Dios…- Murmuraste, acelerando- Eres… Delicioso…  
\- Tu… también…- Gimió, enterrando su rostro en tu cuello.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos comenzaran a desesperarse por más. Instintivamente abrazaste su cuello, a lo que él abrazó firmemente tu cintura, controlando la velocidad y eligiendo un movimiento aún más rápido, mientras su propia cintura se movía firmemente contra ti. 

\- ¡C-connor!- Gemiste con fuerza- Es… p-perfecto… ¡Dios!

La resistencia casi infinita de los androides empezó a ser evidente. Él seguía siendo gentil, pero veloz y certero, sin bajar la velocidad ni por un segundo. Estaba destruyendo tu mente y secando tu garganta.

\- N-no pares… Por favor…- Rogaste con voz lastimera.

Notabas el clímax emergiendo de tu cintura. Solo querías que él siguiera en esa perfecta velocidad.   
Te aferraste a su cuello, como su tu vida dependiera de ello, con tus gemidos volviéndose sonoros quejidos, tus piernas temblando. 

\- Muéstrame- Gimió él, en tu cuello.

Que Connor te pidiera eso, fue lo último excitante que tu cuerpo necesitaba. Lo abrazaste con fuerza, dando un muy largo y sonoro alarido, temblando como poseída, sintiendo las olas del orgasmo chocándote.   
Tu rostro quedó en su cuello, mientras respirabas rápidamente, con el éxtasis aun recorriéndote en las venas, notando que él casi no había bajado la velocidad.

\- M-mierda…- Exclamaste, besando su cuello- Cariño… Vamos…   
\- N-no se… C-como…  
\- Tu sigue…- Besaste más su cuello- Hasta que… explotes…

Tu boca seguía besando y succionando su cuello, hipnotizada por el obsceno concierto de sonidos que perforaban tus tímpanos. Poco a poco sentiste como sus gemidos se volvían temblorosos y erráticos, casi tanto como sus movimientos, por lo que te aseguraste de mantener tú también el ritmo.

\- M-mierda- Connor tembló más, tensándose, arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás- ¡Dios!

Un largo quejido atravesó la garganta del androide, como si estuviese sufriendo la peor de las torturas. Su voz lentamente se tornó en un extenso gemido satisfactorio y, poco a poco, en tímidos suspiros.   
Sonreíste ampliamente, besando su mejilla, acariciando suavemente su pecho.

\- Esto vuelve a todos creyentes- Reíste.

Viste sus ojos clavándose en los tuyos, antes de que él saltara directamente a tus labios, besándote con fuerza, abrazándote, paseando sus manos ampliamente por toda tu espalda.

\- Gracias- Murmuró en tus labios- Cielos… Gracias… Te amo…  
\- También te amo, cariño- Acariciaste su cabello- ¿Qué te ha parecido? Genial ¿Mmmm?  
\- Wao, si- Sonrió- Ahora entiendo por qué los humanos están tan obsesionados con esto…   
\- Cierto.  
\- ¿Cómo estuve?- Se puso serio- ¿Lo hice bien? ¿Crees que puedo mejorar?  
\- ¿Bien?- Reíste- Dios, que adorable… Ha sido de lo mejor en mi vida, Connor. No grito así desde… nunca…  
\- Oh- Sonrió con una pizca de orgullo- Entonces… ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?  
\- Claro- Sonreíste besando sus labios- Pero no aquí… En la cama ¿Si? Me empieza a doler la rodilla.   
\- Por supuesto…- Agarró firmemente tus muslos- Sujétate.

Reíste y abrazaste más su cuello. El divergente se puso de pie, alzándote, caminando lentamente a la cama, demostrando que su cansancio era nulo. Allí se agachó, depositándote gentilmente en la cama y subiéndose suavemente sobre ti.

\- Tengo una duda- Lo miraste y rozaste su barbilla- He notado que no traes la cadenilla con tu LED ¿Por qué? Creí que te gustaba tenerlo.  
\- Me gusta tenerlo, si… Pero a veces me recuerda lo que no soy. Y vine aquí mentalizado de lo que si soy, lo que quiero, lo que siento…   
\- Que dulce- Reíste tiernamente.  
\- Amo tu risa- Sonrió, buscando tus ojos- Me hace sonreír.  
\- Ays, deja de ser tan adorable- Reíste más, cubriendo tu rostro.  
\- ¿Por qué?- Besó suavemente tu frente- Te gusta que yo sea adorable.  
\- Es que me haces sonreír demasiado…- Te descubriste para tocar sus brazos, a tus lados- Me duelen los pómulos.  
\- Oh, disculpa- Besó largamente cada uno de tus pómulos.  
\- ¡Connor!- Reíste más.  
\- Te lo dije, adoro verte reír, amor.  
\- Awwwwww- Gritaste suavemente, contenta- ¡Mi primer apodo cariñoso!   
\- Oh- Prestó atención- Solo… salió.

Por un momento ambos se miraron profundamente a los ojos, sonriendo, en silencio. Sus siempre amables ojos marrones ahora tenían una chispa extra. Su alma se notaba enormemente crecida, llena de felicidad y orgullo, presa de nueva madurez, y, al mismo tiempo, totalmente empapada de amor.   
Si antes te sentías amparada bajo su mirada, ahora te sentías en un hogar, acompañada de verdad, entendida.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me enseñaste a ver el alma en ti?- Murmuró Connor- ¿Hace como un año?  
\- Mhm- Asentiste.  
\- En su momento me sentí un poco menos solo y… vi que estabas triste… Ahora me siento… completo. Y ya no tienes tristeza… Lo opuesto… Veo… dicha.  
\- Y antes tardaste bastantes minutos en sacar esas conclusiones…- Pasaste tus brazos por su cuello- Eso pasa cuando dos seres se aman.

El androide asintió, con una sonrisa, antes de agacharse y besarte profundamente. La noche era joven, y él se haría cargo de que ambos aprovechasen las horas.


	48. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48

Tu casa estaba en completo silencio, las luces apagadas, todo quieto e inerte. Lo único que a veces se movía, era Connor, recostado en tu cama, contigo durmiendo, acurrucada a su lado, descansando tu rostro en su pecho.   
Hacia un par de horas te habías dormido, después de bastante acción. Tu cuerpo cansado y tu espíritu lleno de satisfacción estaba cálido, tu piel con su piel. Él no necesitaba dormir, así que se había pasado esas horas en pensar.   
Primero había analizado sus sistemas, como solía hacerlo cada noche, ya como una costumbre. Todo estaba bien. Después de tanto movimiento, algunos sensores se habían incluso recalentado un poco, pero todo estaba normal ahora. Luego pensó en sus sentimientos, más fuertes que nunca. Pensó en como su cuerpo había tenido un nuevo despertar de extrañas sensaciones exacerbadas. Pensó en su propia alma. Antes había dudado de la existencia de su alma, pero ahora le era obvio. No solo tenía una, sino que la sentía vibrar en cada parte de su ser. Se sentía realmente vivo.  
Connor de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos, en parte para recordar todo lo que se habían dicho horas atrás, lo que habían hecho, lo que significaba. Le gustaba recordar, y, al mismo tiempo, le daba la chance de oír mejor como respirabas suavemente. En esa cama estaba aprendiendo y descubriendo los pequeños placeres de la vida, como tu aliento cálido golpeando suavemente su pecho, la calidez de tu cuerpo bajo su brazo, o el reconfortante peso de uno de tus brazos en su cintura.  
Él abrió los ojos, observándote detenidamente. Si bien ambos estaban cubiertos por mantas, él sabía que estabas acostada en tu lado sano, así que escaneó momentáneamente la herida de tu costado, solo por precaución. Por suerte no se había abierto con lo que habían hecho, prueba de que sanaba bien.   
La mano del brazo que te rodeaba, descansaba gentilmente en tu cintura, mientras que su mano libre sujetaba delicadamente tus dedos, en su cintura.   
Frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente el techo. Estaba llegando información a su cerebro, la cual analizó rápidamente. Odió levemente la idea de tener que dejar la cama.

\- Ey…- Susurró, moviéndote gentilmente y besando largamente tu cabeza- Despierta…  
\- Mmmm…- Te moviste un poco, abrazándolo más.  
\- Amor… Despierta- Palmeó tu mano, moviéndote más- Abre esos ojos adorables.  
\- ¿Q-que…?- Abriste un ojo, muerta de sueño- ¿Qué… pasa? ¿Qué hora… es?  
\- Son las 2:07 am… Tenemos que levantarnos…  
\- ¿A las 2… de la madrugada?- Gruñiste, enterrando tu rostro en su pecho- Oh Dios… ¿Por qué?  
\- Lo siento, hay un homicidio… Ya han llamado a Hank, y sabes que soy su compañero.  
\- Bastardos…  
\- Y necesitan de alguien de Ciberseguridad… Es tu turno esta vez. Van a llamarte en cualquier momento.  
\- Dios… ¿Por qué los delincuentes no tienen horarios de oficina?  
\- Lo sé, yo tampoco lo encuentro placentero…- Palmeó tu cadera- Vamos.

Lo soltaste, rodando a un lado, gruñendo. Odiabas dejar la cama de noche. Lo viste levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia el salón, desnudo. Sonreíste para ti misma, mirándolo, descubriendo que era la primera vez que lo veías desnudo desde atrás. Pensaste que tenía un trasero digno de admirar. Sacudiste tu mente mientras te sentabas lentamente.

\- Mierda- Reíste un poco y alzaste la voz- ¡Creo que mis músculos no estaban habituados a tanto movimiento!  
\- ¡Quizás necesitas más practica!- Respondió él, desde el salón.  
\- Oh si- Murmuraste- La vamos a tener, grandote.

Tu teléfono comenzó a sonar y gruñiste nuevamente, sabiendo que sería la estación de policía.  
Connor se quedó de pie, en la puerta de tu habitación, viéndote responder el llamado, mientras se abrochaba la camisa. Por un momento pensó en lo agradable que sería verte despertar cada mañana.  
No mucho tiempo después, tanto tú como Connor entraron a una casa, infestada de policías. Era bastante grande y bastante lleno de computadoras, lo cual te dio una idea de qué demonios hacías allí. También viste a un sujeto esposado contra una tubería, de apariencia normal pero ojos muy fuertes para tu gusto.

\- Bueno, bueno- Sonrió Hank, mirando a ambos, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado- Llegaron…   
\- Hank- Lo detuviste- Me muero de sueño… ¿Después, si?   
\- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Connor lo miró.  
\- Un drogadicto nos llamó- Explicó el teniente- Aparentemente se equivocó de casa, y lo que iba a ser la compra de mercadería, terminó en un “ver como descuartizan a alguien”… Hay una mujer en la habitación… O lo que queda de ella.   
\- Bastardo- Murmuraste.  
\- Y hemos encontrado mucha pornografía infantil…- Continuó Anderson- Demasiada. Sin embargo alcanzó a poner un código en la computadora central. Nos advirtió que si no lo dejamos ir, no nos dará el código… Y un botón equivocado borrará todo…  
\- Yupi… ¿Qué hay de él?  
\- Kayne Ferrison, sin antecedentes, hijo de familia adinerada… Así que cuidado, necesitamos una declaración grabada- Hank miró a Connor- Es tu trabajo.

El androide asintió. Parte de su utilidad era que no lucía como un androide, ni siquiera su chaqueta tenía marcas o signos que lo recordaran a uno. Y carecía de LED. Él era el mejor para grabar declaraciones o confesiones fuera de la comisaria. 

\- Bueno- Bostezaste- Voy a ver mi parte. Te diré si ocurre algo.  
\- Trata de no dormirte en pie- Bromeó Hank.  
\- Púdrete- Caminaste hacia lo que parecía ser la computadora principal.

Connor comenzó a analizarlo todo, escaneando cada habitación. Detectó cables detrás de las paredes, que conducían a cámaras escondidas en cada rincón, en especial en la habitación, donde estaba la mujer, humana, desnuda y a medio descuartizar. Sus piernas estaban arrojadas a un lado.   
La escaneó, descubriendo su nombre, el hecho que estaba desaparecida desde hacía una semana, y datos como que la causa de muerte había sido hemorragia masiva. El sujeto la había cortado viva. Parte de su mente como divergente le hizo sentir especial aborrecimiento hacia ese criminal. Pudo haber sido cualquier mujer. Pudiste haber sido tú.  
Las paredes tenían marcas de sangre seca, de otras mujeres, e incluso Thirium. El resto de la casa estaba lleno de muestras. 

\- Hank- Connor se le acercó- No fue algo aislado. La casa está lleno de marcas y muestras… Es evidente que se dedica a raptar y grabarse mientras asesina mujeres, he registrado 18 muestras y solo ha sido superficial.  
\- Demonios- Suspiró- Ahora necesitamos relacionarlo a todos esos casos…   
\- Usa guantes, no hay huellas.  
\- Tiene que confesar.

El divergente miró al hombre esposado. Debía hacerlo hablar.


	49. Chapter 49

Capítulo 49 

Hacía rato que Connor estaba haciendo hablar al sospechoso. Pero era evidentemente inteligente, no se iba a delatar tan rápidamente, así que nada de lo que decía era realmente importante, más allá de que Connor lo incitara a confesar y dar información a cambio de tratos preferenciales.  
El teniente se te acercó. Tú estabas ocupada con la computadora principal. El único modo de generar un código era con mucha tecnología extra y demasiada habilidad, por lo que habías rodeado la computadora con pequeñas unidades centrales de ciberseguridad, escáneres y otros artilugios.

\- Dios- Hank te miró- Que cantidad de cosas…  
\- Mhm…- Leías la información.  
\- ¿Qué tenemos?  
\- Bueno…- Lo miraste- La computadora central tiene un sistema de bloqueo referencial que solo se anula bajo el ingreso del código correcto. Siendo que el código tiene más de 20 caracteres, tengo una mínima cantidad de tiempo de ejecución antes de que la computadora lo de como válido o negativo. Para eso necesito saber cuáles caracteres son, necesito de escanear el teclado utilizado y obtenerlos, antes de establecer el orden preferencial y…

Te detuviste, viendo la cara de nada del teniente. 

\- No has entendido nada- Murmuraste- ¿Cierto?  
\- Ni una mierda- Negó- Te pareces a Connor con tanta palabrería técnica.  
\- Dios- Suspiraste- Tengo que adivinar que teclas presionar antes de tirarme de cabeza e intentar no joderlo todo ¿Más claro?  
\- Como el vodka.

Tú observaste como una de tus pantallas te daba una posible secuencia de códigos. Debías usar el orden correcto. Por suerte una de tus máquinas estaba enlazada a la computadora, así que primero podrías detectar si era el código correcto, e interrumpir el programa si era equivocado.   
Tras unos cuantos códigos erróneos, tu máquina detectó el correcto, abriendo la computadora. Adentro había cantidades escalofriantes de pornografía infantil, datos de lo más oscuro de la web, conversaciones con otros depredadores sexuales, los videos de las mujeres que había asesinado y maltratado, venta de drogas, búsquedas de futuras víctimas. Un festival de lo más bajo de la humanidad. 

\- Ferrison- Sonrió Hank- Estas hasta el cuello.  
\- Si no quieres que tus amigos crean que tú nos diste voluntariamente la información…- Dijo Connor- Empieza a hablar…  
\- No…- Se asustó Ferrison- ¡Esos tipos me van a matar si creen eso!  
\- Danos información y será más sencillo… Nombres a cambio de que no se enteren.  
\- Bien… bien… Malditos policías…

Tú te quedaste en tu zona, inventariando y almacenando todo lo que el lunes deberías revisar. Había información para trabajar largo y tendido. Aun así, estabas atenta. Habías visto y oído a Gavin hacia un rato. Había llegado un poco tarde, pero lo estabas vigilando desde que había entrado, viendo cómo se acercaba de manera sigilosa. Él te odiaba, así que su cercanía no era nada bueno.

\- Que extraño…- Se paró a tu lado- No has jodido nada… Aún…  
\- Me tomo en serio mi trabajo- Murmuraste, revisando un disco duro.  
\- Sería una pena que jodieras una investigación como esta… Hay suficiente como para encerrar a medio país…

Te quedaste quieta. Te preocupaban sus palabras.

\- Lástima…- Susurró más cerca- Eres muy torpe…

Reed sabía de tu punto débil, por lo que te dio un fuerte rodillazo disimulado a un lado de tu rodilla operada. Era una zona hiper sensible, había una madeja de nervios que habían quedado muy expuestas después de la operación.   
El dolor y una leve parálisis de tu pierna te hicieron caer de rodillas, lo cual generó dolor extra en tu rodilla derecha. Gavin ágilmente empujó un par de discos duros al suelo, lo cual llamó la atención de todos.

\- ¡Dios!- Reed fingió ofuscarse, en voz alta- ¿¡Que haces!? ¡Estas destruyendo información!  
\- ¿Q-que?- Lo miraste desde el suelo- Gavin hijo de perra…  
\- ¿Acaso lo estas encubriendo?- Fingió abrumarse.  
\- Voy a…- Te intentaste poner de pie.

Connor dejó de interrogar a Ferrison, para acercarse a ti y sostener tu brazo, ayudándote. 

\- ¿Y tú la ayudas?- Gavin miró, sorprendido, a Connor- ¿También eres un topo?  
\- ¡Tú me golpeaste y tiraste la evidencia, pedazo de mierda!- Le gritaste, de pie.  
\- ¡Mentirosa!

El androide te apartó un poco, dejándote detrás, y se acercó mucho a Gavin, casi tocándolo.

\- ¿Sabes que hay cámaras por toda la casa?- Dijo Connor, tranquilamente- ¿Mmmmm?  
\- ¿Qué?- Su rostro de victoria se apagó.  
\- ¿Sabes que la hemos enlazado a la estación? Están grabando desde que entramos… Te vi…  
\- No me… jodas…  
\- La próxima vez que obstaculices nuestra investigación, estarás frito- Connor se tornó muy serio- Pero adivina que… ¡No hay una próxima vez! ¡Te tengo grabado! ¡Destruyendo evidencia! ¡Obstaculizando en la investigación! ¡Plantando falsas acusaciones! ¡Agrediendo a otro miembro de la policía! ¡Estas jodido!  
\- ¡Maldito cara de plástico!- Reed gritó- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? ¡No llevas un año y ya te crees un teniente! ¡Voy a quemar tu maldito trasero robótico, androide de mierda!  
\- ¿Androide?- El sospechoso cayó en cuenta de que estaba siendo grabado- ¡Mierda!  
\- Oh… ¡Genial!- Hank bufó- ¡Bien hecho Reed! ¡Perfecto! ¡Acabas de jodernos a todos! ¡Ahora este idiota no va a hablar!  
\- ¡Es culpa de este idiota!- Reed culpó a Connor.  
\- ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ahora!  
\- ¡Mierda!- Gavin miró furioso al androide- Cuídate, basura… Tú y tu amiguita… Los accidentes ocurren…

Connor clavó su frente contra la de él, tenso como el arco de un violín.

\- La tocas…- Siseó Connor- Y te mato.  
\- ¡Gavin Reed!- Gritó Hank- ¡Fuera!

Reed bufó, antes de salir de la casa, como una fiera encolerizada.  
El divergente se giró hacia ti y frotó suavemente tu espalda.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó él- ¿Cómo está la rodilla? ¿Puedes caminar?  
\- Estoy bien… Un minuto más y poder volver a usarla…  
\- Bien.  
\- Gracias por protegerme- Miraste sus ojos- Aunque jodiste tu investigación haciendo eso, te hubieses quedado con el sospechoso, para sacarle más información.  
\- ¿Y dejar que ese cerebro de… ave… te haga eso? 

Sonreíste levemente. Ambos sabían que, debido a donde estaban, debían mantenerse profesionales. Pero de no ser así, tú lo hubieses besado por una hora. 

 


	50. Chapter 50

Capítulo 50

El sol ya estaba saliendo cuando todos habían relativamente terminado de analizar la escena del crimen, inventariar datos, y hacer gran parte del papeleo principal. Siendo que Hank tenía auto, se había ofrecido a llevarlos a tu casa, pero ya que él vivía más cerca, y tú estabas más dormida que despierta, decidieron ir allí y dejarte dormir en la cama de Connor.

\- Dios… Que día- Bufaste, entrando a casa de Hank y acariciando a Sumo- Hola masa de pelos.  
\- Yo aún no me he acostado y ya es hora de levantarse- Rio Hank.  
\- Es sábado…- Pensó Connor- No hay necesidad de despertarse temprano.  
\- Buen punto- Te estiraste, caminando por la sala- Yo voy a dormir…  
\- Espera… Antes de eso…- Hank te detuvo y guiñó su ojo- ¿Noticias para el tío Hank?  
\- ¡Ay! ¡Haaaaank!- Te sonrojaste.  
\- Siempre y cuando no hagan cochinadas del tipo Club Edén… Pueden ser melosos, besarse y darme diabetes.  
\- ¿En serio?- Connor lo miró.  
\- Soy un cascarrabias, lo se… Pero son mis muchachos preferidos. Que estén felices y juntos, me llega a mi viejo corazón lleno de colesterol.  
\- Yo siempre dije que a tu manera eras… adorable…- Bostezaste.  
\- Ve a dormir- Sonrió Connor, acercándose y frotando tu espalda.

Sonreíste aún más ampliamente y besaste delicadamente los labios que ya estaban próximos a los tuyos.

\- Ewwww- Hank fingió vomitar.  
\- ¡Dios! ¡Hank!- Chillaste.  
\- Es una broma, ve a dormir.

Connor rio suavemente, viéndote refunfuñar y caminar hacia su cuarto.

\- Demonios- El teniente se sentó pesadamente en el sillón y palmeó a su lado- Ven aquí, muchacho, quiero oír detalles… No demasiados, solo algunos…  
\- ¿Cómo cuáles?- Connor se sentó.  
\- No lo sé… ¿Fue complicado decirlo?  
\- Terriblemente complicado, no sabía si darle vueltas al asunto o decírselo directamente… Al final hice una mezcla de ambos.  
\- Muy equilibrado… ¿Ella respondió al instante?  
\- No. Evitó responder hasta el último momento.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Dios, seguro fue un poco traumatizante para ti- Él palmeó su pierna.  
\- Un poco… Pero es obvio que para ella también fue algo complicado. No lo dijo, pero fue evidente que no se lo esperaba… Y también noté que ella solo estuvo reprimiendo el sentimiento todo este tiempo.   
\- Algunos aun no estamos acostumbrados a relaciones serias entre androides y humanos… Antes solo eran máquinas, cualquier relación era sabiendo que no había sentimientos de por medio…   
\- Lo sé.   
\- ¿Qué más?- Hank lo miró- ¿Hicieron… algo?  
\- ¿Algo? ¿Te refieres a besar?  
\- Emmm… Si… Eso…  
\- Si…- El androide miró a otro lado, sonriendo, rememorando- Ahora sé que me gusta besar.  
\- Bien- Rio Anderson- ¿Y solo… eso? ¿Hubo algo de… amor físico?  
\- ¿Hablas de sexo?- Preguntó de golpe.  
\- Dios, carajo- Hank se frotó el rostro- Que poco delicado… Pero si, eso.  
\- Fue… un mundo nuevo para mí… Fue morir de placer varias veces, pero siempre regresar del cielo…  
\- ¿Varias veces?- Tosió- No pierdes el tiempo, chico…  
\- Yo… Ya no me siento androide… Y quisiera decirte algo, pero no sé cómo…  
\- Como salga, hijo…  
\- Sé que cuando salí de aquí… Te llamé de una manera… No lo había pensado, fue… espontáneo… Pero…- Miró al teniente, serio- A pesar de todo, no he tenido otra persona en la cual sostenerme de ese modo… Amanda era una tortura mental, y ni siquiera era real… La única persona que ha estado orientándome y enseñándome, casi desde que salí de fábrica, fuiste tú. Los demás se… acoplaron, con el tiempo. Pero tu no. Tengo esa sensación de que pase lo que pase, tú vas a tratar de apoyarme, aunque a veces no me entiendas. Sé que no tengo modos de saber lo que es un padre, y sé que posiblemente esté diciendo tonterías, pero de algún modo te veo de esa manera. Sé que posiblemente esté pasando tus límites y yo sea un poco iluso en verte de ese modo. Yo… Sé que no soy Cole… Sé que jamás reemplazaré eso, ni quiero hacerlo, ni obligarte a que me veas de ese modo. Solo… Quiero decir… Que te quiero… Y que sería lindo… ser un Anderson… Lo siento.

Hank se le acercó rápidamente, sujetando su cuello y abrazándolo con mucha fuerza.

\- Eres… un bobo- Murmuró Hank- Un ingenuo, inocente bobo…   
\- Lo sé- Lo abrazó.  
\- Sé que no eres Cole… Eres Connor… Mi ingenuo Connor… Connor Anderson…

El divergente sintió una punzada en su corazón y hundió sus ojos húmedos en su hombro. 

\- ¿Sabes que… es difícil ser indiferente hacia ti?- Susurró Hank, tratando de no sonar muy emocional- Haces que la gente te odie o te ame… Pero hasta ahora, casi siempre es lo segundo.  
\- Gracias…  
\- Si, si…- Besó cortamente su cabeza y palmeó su espalda- Vamos, dejemos de parecer dos bebitos llorones… Tengo sueño y debes ir a ver como duerme tu novia…  
\- Si- Rio levemente- De acuerdo…

Ambos se soltaron e intercambiaron las miradas momentáneamente, ojos rojos y llorosos con sonrisas tímidas.   
Connor se puso de pie y caminó cerca, palmeando suavemente su hombro, antes de caminar a su habitación. Un largo suspiro se escapó de los labios del teniente, para luego secar con fuerza sus ojos.

\- Estúpido niño- Murmuró, negando, con una sonrisa.

Cuando el androide entró en su habitación, te vio de pie, con una sonrisa suave en tus labios. En ese instante él se dio cuenta de que habías oído todo. Te acercaste rápidamente, para abrazar su cuello, feliz por lo que habías oído.


	51. Chapter 51

Capítulo 51

Unos cinco días habían pasado, era jueves y Fowler te había llamado a su oficina, a un par de horas antes de terminar. Temblaste un poco, ya que con el Capitán, toda llamada era generalmente mala. Caminaste hasta la planta baja y te extrañó levemente ver que Hank y Connor también estaban en su oficina. Ibas a esperar afuera, pero Fowler te hizo señas para entrar. Entraste, parándote firme al lado de Connor.

\- Bien- Fowler suspiró- Estamos todos…  
\- ¿Un nuevo caso?- Preguntó Hank.  
\- No, no… Tiene que ver con Kayne Ferrison.  
\- ¿El depravado de porquería que tenía muertos hasta en el refrigerador y más porno que la Deep Web?- Murmuraste.  
\- Lenguaje- Te regañó el Capitán- Pero si… Ese… El caso Ferrison está dando que hablar en los de arriba. Mientras más información sale, más larga es la red. Es un caso muy grande y es incluso absurdo que los encargados sean un teniente de mal carácter, un policía divergente y una simple ingeniera de Ciberseguridad.   
\- Me conmueves con tus elogios, Jeffrey- Bufó Hank.  
\- Es por eso que desde ahora dejas de ser Teniente Segundo- Lo miró Fowler.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Eres Teniente Primero ahora- Continuó- Aumento de sueldo. Y llegado el momento, ascenderás a Capitán y te harás cargo de todo este escuadrón de policías.  
\- Jeffrey yo…  
\- Aun no terminé- El Capitán miró a Connor- Me ha contado un pajarito que estas en proceso de llamarte Anderson ¿Cierto?  
\- Cierto- Asintió el androide.  
\- Bien… Anderson… ya no eres más un oficial raso… Eres Detective Segundo.  
\- ¿En serio?- Sonrió ampliamente mientras tu intentabas no dar un grito.  
\- ¿Tengo cara de hacer bromas?  
\- No, para nada.  
\- Y tu- Fowler te miró- Conseguiste gran parte de la información del caso, a contrarreloj, sumado a lo que hiciste meses atrás al destapar la red de androides anti humanos, desde un mugroso sótano y medio muerta. Me he dado cuenta de que eres muy capaz, cuando quieres y cuando tienes las herramientas. Quizás tenerte solo de Ingeniera raso de Ciberseguridad es atar tus habilidades… Así que seguirás dependiendo de mí, pero como Oficial Ingeniero Primero…   
\- ¿Qué?- Murmuraste, con ojos grandes- P-pero eso es…  
\- Si, el cargo de ingenieros del Ejército. Si te dejaba el cargo que tienes aquí, no vas a poder subir de categoría. Ahora tienes un mejor salario y puedes seguir subiendo hasta Quinto grado y ser Detective, y con la posibilidad de meterte directamente en el Ejército.  
\- Gracias- Sonreíste, con los ojos enrojecidos.

Intentando no romper las apariencias oficiales, Connor colocó su mano en tu espalda.

\- Y dudo que vayas a tomar esto…- Continuó Fowler- Pero, si quieres, puedo transferirte a New York. Necesitan a alguien con tus capacidades, entrarías como casi jefa de departamento, muy buen salario…   
\- Debería mudarme…- Miraste los ojos marrones de Connor por un momento- Gracias Capitán, pero no puedo aceptar eso.  
\- Era obvio… Bien, retírense, pueden salir temprano- Dijo Fowler, sonriendo- Vayan a festejar.

Él los vio salir, negando.  
Tú te contuviste hasta llegar a casa de Hank. A penas entraste, corriste hasta el sillón, tomaste un almohadón y te lo pusiste con fuerza en el rostro, para dar un largo grito. Sumo automáticamente comenzó a aullar.

\- Dios- Rio Hank, cerrando la puerta- Cálmate loca.  
\- ¡Oficial Ingeniero Primero!- Gritaste- ¡Oficial Ingeniero Primero!  
\- ¡Lo sé!  
\- ¡Teniente Primero! ¡Detective Segundo!  
\- ¡Ya te oímos!

Tú gritaste para saltar hacia Hank y abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- ¡Loca!- Hank te sostuvo- ¡Me harás caer!  
\- ¡Solo falta que Sumo sea perro policía!  
\- ¡Tienes demasiada energía! ¡Le diré a tu novio que te canse un poco!  
\- ¡Hankkkkkk!- Lo soltaste, con la cara roja como un tomate.  
\- ¿Ves?   
\- Idiota…

Rápidamente caminaste hacia Connor, abrazando su cuello, con fuerza.

\- Cariño…- Lo estrujaste más- ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! ¡Al fin eres Detective!  
\- Mhm…- Hundió su rostro en tu cuello, abrazándote más- Pero deberías aceptar el cargo de New York… Es una posibilidad única.  
\- Debería dejarte… Ni loca haré eso…  
\- Pero…  
\- Connor- Te separaste un poco, tomando sus mejillas, seria- Me importa un cuerno New York y todo lo que conlleve. Te amo, me quedaré aquí, contigo.  
\- Mi ángel…- Murmuró, mirando tus ojos, frotando tu espalda- Te amo.

Velozmente lo besaste, profundamente, notando su boca sedienta y sus manos estrujándote firmemente contra su pecho.

\- Woa, woa…- Hank apartó la mirada- Dios… Niños, cálmense… 

Reíste suavemente, separándote dificultosamente de Connor. 

\- No es mi culpa- Mencionaste, frotando su barbilla- Este muchacho es irresistible.  
\- Como sea- Gruñó Hank- Una cosa son besos, otra es comerse la cara.  
\- Hablando de comer… ¿Festejamos con tres pizzas?  
\- ¿Tantas?- Preguntó el androide.  
\- Tú también vas a comer, no te hagas.  
\- Pero… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de procesar?  
\- Lo se ¡Pero estamos festejando! ¡Alócate un poco!  
\- Para loca, estas tu- Rio Hank.  
\- Más respeto que soy del Ejército ahora- Pensaste- Eso suena tan raro…

Rato después ya estaban los tres sentados, con cerveza, vino y pizza, festejando que por fin tantos esfuerzos habían dado sus frutos.


	52. Chapter 52

Capítulo 52

El sábado ya había llegado. Era temprano y tu aun estabas en la cama, retozando. A penas te habías levantado para orinar y lavarte los dientes, pero la cama se sentía particularmente cómoda, así que te quedaste allí, leyendo.   
Un sonido particular salió de tu teléfono, entre las sábanas. Sabías que era un mensaje, y ese tono específico era de Connor, así que automáticamente sonreíste. Miraste la pantalla y leíste “Buenos días, ángel ¿Ya estas despierta?”. 

\- Que bobo- Reíste antes de contestarle- Buenos días, señor Detective… No, aún estoy durmiendo, pero tengo el poder de atender mensajes aun dormida…

La respuesta fue automática. “¿Habrá algún modo de que abras la puerta estando dormida?”  
Negaste, saliendo de la cama, únicamente con bragas y una camiseta enorme, gastada. Caminaste por toda la casa, aun oscura y con las cortinas cerradas, para abrir la puerta principal. Allí estaba el androide, sonriendo, con una camisa gris a rayas y un pantalón de jean negro.   
A penas entró, él cerró la puerta y te miró. Te veías tan simple como adorable.

\- ¿Qué?- Murmuraste.  
\- Haces que entre en cortocircuito…

Reíste suavemente, antes de sentir una de sus manos en tu nuca y su boca encadenándose a la tuya, profundamente. Ambos dieron un largo y satisfactorio sonido por la nariz, abrazándose. 

\- Te… extrañé…- Murmuró Connor, besando esporádicamente tus labios.  
\- Y yo a ti…- Abrazaste más su cintura.  
\- ¿Tienes planes?- Miró tus ojos.  
\- No, no realmente… ¿Tu?  
\- Algo así… Besarte todo el día, hacerte de comer, abrazarte y tener sexo varias veces… Dar un paseo si nos sobra tiempo.  
\- Me gusta ese plan- Acariciaste su espalda- ¿Con que empezamos?  
\- Mmm…- Pensó, arrugando su frente- ¿Sexo?  
\- Excelente elección… 

Alrededor de una hora y media después, estabas descansando, acostada desnuda encima del pecho de Connor, que estaba en medio de tu cama, con sus brazos alrededor de ti. Tú tenías los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa en los labios y tu mejilla apoyada en la base de su cuello. Tu mente seguía aun plagada de hormonas, rememorando esa extremadamente larga y lenta sesión de sexo que habían tenido. Aun no terminabas de acostumbrarte al hecho de que él tuviese casi una infinita cantidad de resistencia, lo cual le hacía posible mantener su miembro firme, dentro de ti, por una hora. Él había volado tu mente. Sumamente profundo, lento, delicioso, encima de ti, controlando un poco los tiempos, siempre besándote, siempre acariciándote, siempre viendo tus ojos. Te había hecho pasar de cero a mil, de la manera más lenta posible, para terminar arrancándote alaridos y temblores que no sabías que tenías. Y tu mente aun revivía el hecho de que él había tenido un orgasmo quizás igual de fuerte, en el mismo momento que tú.   
Diste un muy largo y sonoro suspiro, sintiendo tu cuerpo dócil y cálido, dándote cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra en bastante tiempo. En otro caso te hubiese preocupado de que él estuviese bien, pero siendo que ustedes solían tener largos momentos en silencio, te pareció normal. Te acurrucaste más en su pecho, sonriendo ampliamente, frotando tu mejilla contra su piel, dando un suave sonido placentero. 

\- ¿Es normal… que… no tenga palabras?- Murmuró Connor.  
\- Totalmente normal…- Sonreíste.  
\- Siento que se me vacío el cerebro…   
\- Oh- Reíste- Y eso que tus testículos no son funcionales, o también estuvieran vacíos.  
\- Eso me recuerda… ¿Te molesta que no tenga eyaculaciones físicas?  
\- Nah- Apoyaste tu barbilla en su pecho y miraste sus ojos- Incluso lo prefiero… Las eyaculaciones… físicas… son un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Antihigiénico? Es decir, para líquidos extraños, yo sola soy suficiente. Además, sé que tienes eyaculaciones mentales en forma de orgasmos, con eso me basta.  
\- Bien- Sonrió, con un leve alivio- Y hablando de eso… Yo… No, no, olvídalo.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- No quiero llenarte de preguntas después de lo que hicimos.  
\- ¿Por qué no?- Jugaste con la cadenilla de su LED- No me molesta, cariño. Dime.  
\- De acuerdo… ¿Por qué hoy se sintió tan diferente a la semana pasada?  
\- ¿Diferente?  
\- Yo lo sentí diferente…- Pasó sus manos por todo lo largo de tu espalda- No sé cómo explicarlo… Más… ¿Intenso? ¿Profundo? ¿Íntimo?  
\- Ah- Sonreíste- Si, yo también lo sentí diferente… Creo que en parte es porque la semana pasada teníamos una tensión sexual un poco abrumante… Hoy es más calmado, personal… Se llama hacer el amor.  
\- ¿Es eso?- Te miró, sorprendido, sonriendo- ¿En serio?  
\- Si- Reíste- ¿Por qué tan asombrado?   
\- Es que estuve leyendo sobre sexo… Y aparecía eso, hacer el amor… Y no lograba entender la diferencia.   
\- Que tierno- Besaste su quijada- Sexo es entre cuerpos, hacer el amor es entre almas.  
\- Me gusta tu alma.  
\- Awwwwww ¡Eso es sumamente dulce!  
\- Siempre dices que soy dulce…  
\- Mmmmm… Dulces…- Pensaste- Me dio hambre…  
\- Si te bajas de mi pecho, puedo hacerte el desayuno.  
\- No- Te acurrucaste más- Demasiado cómodo para dejarte ir.  
\- De acuerdo- Rio, estrujándote suavemente.  
\- Ah, cierto- Apuntaste a la mesa de noche, cerca de él- Eso.  
\- ¿Qué?- Extendió un brazo, tomando una llave- ¿Esto?  
\- Exactamente eso- Sonreíste- Toda tuya.  
\- ¿Para qué es?  
\- Es la llave de la puerta delantera, bobo… Así no necesitas mandarme un mensaje cada fin de semana para que yo te abra la puerta.  
\- ¿Puedo entrar a cualquier hora y vigilarte mientras duermes?  
\- Siempre y cuando no me mates del susto, claro.  
\- Es un lindo gesto- Él revisó la llave, antes de dejarla nuevamente a su lugar- Gracias.  
\- Es más bien ser prácticos.  
\- Shhhhh… Es un lindo gesto, y ya.  
\- Está bien- Negaste, sonriendo- De nada.  
\- Por cierto, tú no fuiste a orinar después del coito.  
\- Dios- Reíste más, apoyando tu frente en su pecho- No hace falta que cuides mi vejiga.   
\- Es mi deber como tú… novio… ¿Por qué se me hace tan extraño decirlo?  
\- Quizás porque ya me tratabas como si fueras mi novio hace meses…   
\- ¿Entonces yo que sería? ¿Tu marid…?- Se detuvo al instante- Muy pronto ¿Cierto?  
\- Demasiado pronto…   
\- Lo siento- Te estrujó suavemente.  
\- Tranquilo- Miraste sus ojos- Con semejante vorágine de cosas, es normal.   
\- No quiero arruinar esto- Se entristeció- O perderte por alguna estupidez que diga.  
\- Connor…- Sonreíste suavemente- Tranquilo… Sé que cualquier cosa rara o estúpida que digas, es por puro desconocimiento. Y desde el principio, si hubo algo que nos caracterizó, es que tenemos muy buena comunicación. Sé que si algo ocurre, nos sentaremos a hablarlo y aclararlo. No te preocupes ¿Si?  
\- De acuerdo…- Asintió, pensativo- Yo… No sé cómo lo haces, pero siento que te amo más mientras pasan los segundos…  
\- Totalmente mutuo…- Susurraste.

Te acercaste un poco más, con tus manos en su pecho, besando profundamente sus labios, mientras sus manos paseaban por todo lo largo y ancho de tu espalda.


	53. Chapter 53

Capítulo 53

Junio ya había llegado y, con él, unos interesantes días extremadamente calurosos para la época. El calentamiento global hacía de las suyas.   
Era sábado, temprano, y como solía ser, Connor estaba en tu casa. Esta vez estaba ayudándote a limpiar un poco el desastre que tenías de habitación, en especial, con tu ropa. Era algo que hacías todos los veranos: revisar que ropa tenías, cual aún te quedaba, que estaba entero, que donar, que tirar.   
Y mientras él te ayudaba a doblar una leve montaña de pantalones, se detuvo a pensar, mientras miraba una bolsa con ropa para donar.

\- Mañana deberíamos llevar la ropa al centro de ayuda- Dijo él.  
\- Si…- Te probaste otro pantalón, notando que aun te quedaba bien- Si es que terminamos hoy…  
\- Y con el calor que hace… Mañana podríamos ir a la playa. Aún no he ido de… civil. Incluso podríamos llevar a Hank y Sumo.  
\- Me parece bien- Sonreíste.  
\- Hasta podríamos nadar.  
\- Oh- Te quitaste el pantalón- Yo no nado, Connor.  
\- ¿No? ¿No sabes? Puedo enseñarte, es fácil.  
\- Sé nadar, tan solo no me gusta.  
\- Bien, es entendible…- Pensó, doblando una blusa- Podríamos tomar sol. Al menos sé que no me quemaré… Aunque deberíamos comprar protector solar para ti, más si usas bikini o alguna de esas cosas.  
\- Oh no- Negaste levemente- No.  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
\- Connor- Suspiraste, mientras te sentabas en el borde de la cama y te cubrías las piernas- ¿Cuántas veces me has visto salir con algo que no sea un pantalón largo?  
\- Nunca…- Pensó.  
\- Entonces… ¿No te parece ilógico que salga con bikini?  
\- Pero… Si vamos a la playa… Al sol… Con este calor...- Pensó más- Y pantalón largo… Te harás daño con tanta temperatura.  
\- Entonces no iré… 

El androide se quedó quieto, pensando más. Generalmente te gustaba estar al aire libre, como las veces que habían ido a la Isla Belle, así que no comprendía del todo por que estabas tan renuente de ir a la playa. Él notó rápidamente como te habías tensado bajo ese tema, así que se acercó y se arrodilló en el suelo, cerca de ti, mirando tus ojos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó, inclinando su cabeza- Hay algo que está molestándote… ¿Quieres contarme?  
\- No es nada… Solo…- Negaste- No lo entenderías…  
\- Aun si no lo entendiera, dime… Somos pareja ¿Recuerdas? Nos contamos estas cosas…  
\- Bien…- Suspiraste, con tono cansado- No me veras con bikini ni nada por el estilo, fuera de casa ¿De acuerdo? Ni siquiera en pantalón corto. Por el simple hecho de que no muestro mi pierna.  
\- Pero… Nunca pareció importarte mostrarme tu pierna a mi…  
\- Porque no eres humano. Tú aun no tienes incorporado lo que es estéticamente horrible. Para ti es una pierna… Para el resto de los humanos es algo que es mejor no ver.  
\- Tu pierna luce así porque decidiste arriesgar tu vida y salvar a varias familias del ataque de un desquiciado… ¿Por qué avergonzarte de ello?  
\- Porque a la gente no le interesa ¿De acuerdo? La gente solo ve una pierna plagada de cicatrices tan amplias como media mano. La gente no quiere ver eso mientras esta afuera.  
\- Entonces que la gente mire hacia otro lado… Tienes todo el derecho de no cocinarte viva en pleno verano.   
\- Si claro- Suspiraste resignada- Entre la pierna y el resto de mi…  
\- ¿El resto?  
\- Por Dios… Connor… Has visto fotos mías antes del accidente de la pierna ¡Era delgada! Y ahora cada maldito verano tengo que tirar ropa que no me queda…  
\- Tu metabolismo es naturalmente lento, y con tu pierna dañada ya no puedes hacer la misma clase de ejercicios que hacías antes… Es normal.  
\- ¡Es antiestético! Todo por culpa de esta maldita estúpida pierna ¡Debí haber obedecido a Fowler y quedarme quieta!- Golpeaste tu muslo.  
\- Ey…- Tomó tus manos, para detenerte- ¿Crees que eres… fea?  
\- No es de creer o no… Basta con verme, es bastante evidente.  
\- ¿Quién te hizo creer esa tontería?- Estrujó suavemente tus manos- Eres hermosa.  
\- Si claro- Murmuraste sarcásticamente.  
\- Es en serio, cariño- Miró fijamente tus ojos- No eres una copia barata de otro androide, eres una persona única, entre millones. Inteligente como pocas, extremadamente culta, increíblemente cariñosa y dulce, valiente, humilde, comprensiva, amable… Eso solo hace que tu alma sea la cosa más maravillosa que haya conocido… Y dudo que vaya a conocer algo superior a eso... Y tu cuerpo es extremadamente suave, cálido, precioso, erótico… Tus cicatrices solo son evidencia de la clase de alma que tienes. ¿El tajo a tu lado? Que optaste por salvar mi vida ante la tuya, para que no prendiese fuego ¿El corte en tu ceja? Que medio muerta en un sótano decidiste que valía más informarnos que sobrevivir… ¿Tu pierna? Que preferiste dar tu vida por salvar unos niños… Y eso además desencadenó que tú y yo nos conociéramos… Si no hubieses hecho nada, tú jamás hubieses terminado en Ciberseguridad, yo jamás hubiese tenido la Alta Sensibilidad y hubiese muerto, porque solo a ti se te ocurrió medio electrocutarte para que no me muriera en el proceso… Todo eso es lo que amo de ti. No eres una imitación de plástico, ni siquiera eres una humana promedio… Eres lo que todo androide aspira a llegar… A un ser tan valioso como tú. Y aun así, crees que no vales siquiera el derecho de tomar el sol… 

Connor descubrió tu pierna dañada, solo para besar largamente tu rodilla y muslo, mientras su mano gentilmente acariciaba tu pantorrilla, con sus dedos rozando sutilmente tus cicatrices.

\- Y si aun así crees que eres fea…- Él miró tus ojos llorosos- Pregúntate por que habiendo tantos humanos y androides físicamente perfectos, yo tengo erecciones únicamente contigo. 

Tú te secaste las mejillas, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

\- Es una suerte que pueda desactivarlo a voluntad- Bromeó el divergente, viendo que había logrado sacarte una medio sonrisa- Porque si no debería estar todo el día tratando de soportarlo… Y dudo que pase mucho tiempo sin que alguien note semejante… bulto…   
\- Eres… un tonto…- Secaste más tus ojos.  
\- Pero no miento. 

Connor se movió, para sentarse a tu lado. Automáticamente lo abrazaste con fuerza, hundiendo tu rostro en su cuello. 

\- Aun así…- Dijo él, abrazándote- No te presionaré. Si no quieres salir mañana a tomar sol, está bien. Podemos ir al parque y estar en la sombra.  
\- Yo… Lo intentaré… Pero solo si hay poca gente…  
\- Esa es mi dama valiente- Connor besó largamente tu cabeza- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.  
\- Mhm- Cerraste los ojos mientras acariciabas su cuello.  
\- Me es imposible… no amarte…- Besó suavemente tu mejilla y quijada, varias veces.

El androide estuvo a punto de insultar. Tú estabas emocionalmente inestable, sufriendo por tu cuerpo, y su pantalón ya comenzaba a molestarle.


	54. Chapter 54

Capítulo 54 

Tú seguías acurrucada en brazos de Connor, ambos sentados en la cama, con el suelo lleno de las ropas que habías sacado de tu armario, para donar o guardar. No querías moverte, tener sus brazos firmes a tu alrededor se sentía sumamente gratificante, y hacia varios largos minutos que él solo te estrujaba gentilmente, mientras besaba parsimoniosamente tu mejilla, quijada y cuello. Él realmente sabía cómo calmar tu alma, sobre todo después de mencionarle lo mucho que te afectaba tu pierna, a tu autoestima. Pero al androide parecía importarle poco eso, incluso lo opuesto, te había dejado en claro que tu pierna era una prueba fehaciente de cuan increíble eras.  
Su boca besó ampliamente debajo del lóbulo de tu oreja, succionando gentilmente tu piel. Un tímido sonido satisfactorio salió de tu nariz, mientras tus manos acariciaban su cintura.

\- Mierda- Murmuró Connor, frotando su rostro contra ti- Lo siento…   
\- ¿Mmmmm?- Te moviste apenas, para ver sus ojos, que te evitaban- ¿Por qué?  
\- Tu acabas de llorar por tus… complejos corporales… Y lo único que hago es…- Suspiró con aire frustrado, mirando tus ojos- Y solo pienso en acciones… sexuales… Soy un egoísta, discúlpame.  
\- Connor- Sonreíste suavemente, tomando su mejilla- Tranquilo… Eres adorable.  
\- Pero mis pensamientos no son acordes… Debería estar tratando de hacerte sentir mejor, no en pensar cuanto me gusta tu cuerpo…  
\- ¿Y crees que no lo haces?- Frotaste su pómulo- Que alguien como tú, casi perfecto y tan apuesto, tenga esos pensamientos hacia mí, es… Bueno, una caricia a mi ego…   
\- ¿En serio?- Miró profundamente tus ojos.  
\- Mhm- Acariciaste su mejilla- Hace años que no tengo un muchacho tan atractivo entre mis sábanas por más de una noche… Es lindo sentirme deseada en ese nivel. Y no te preocupes tanto, de vez en cuando tengo estas etapas de “me siento fea”, pero dudo que dure demasiado contigo cerca…  
\- Es que… Tampoco quiero hacer que te sientas como una Traci de Club Edén.  
\- No con lo mucho que te preocupas por mí, a cada instante…- Sonreíste.  
\- Si en algún momento soy demasiado insistente, solo dime.  
\- Connor- Negaste- Si sigues hablando, el pavo se va a enfriar…  
\- ¿Cuál pavo? No he cocinado aun…  
\- Tan malditamente adorable- Reíste- Déjame ser más clara… O me sigues besando para tener sexo, o nos dedicamos a juntar la ropa para mañana. Elije.  
\- Oh…- Tembló levemente- Creo que… me excita cuando eres así de directa…  
\- Creo que es parte de tu instinto androide…- Tomaste su barbilla- Te gustan las órdenes directas, son más fáciles de entender…   
\- Me gustan tus órdenes…   
\- Oh no- Reíste más- Te gusta obedecer… Por lo menos a mí.  
\- Te amo- Miró tus ojos, intensamente- Y… te deseo…  
\- Dios- Murmuraste- Esos ojos… 

El androide te acostó en la cama, subiéndose encima de ti, besando ávidamente tu boca, con un leve dejo de desesperación. Tus manos hurgaron debajo de su camisa, tocando ampliamente la piel de su espalda baja, notando como él frotaba su torso contra ti y, su erección, debajo de su pantalón, contra tu pierna. Sus ya usuales sonidos de placer se escapaban de su nariz, cada vez que se movía. 

\- Cariño…- Murmuraste, sintiendo su lengua húmeda en tu boca.

Connor se separó, rápidamente, desvistiéndose como si su ropa se estuviera incendiando. Reíste suavemente, mientras tú te tomabas tu tiempo para desnudarte, viendo sus ojos marrones clavados en ti, y su piel ligeramente azulada. Sabías que eso pasaba cuando él se recalentaba un poco. Te gustaba verlo así de revolucionado, desnudo, totalmente listo.

\- Tengo una idea- Te acostaste ampliamente- Sé que te gusta besar y lamer… Y durante la semana estuviste preguntando detalles acerca del sexo oral… Así que…   
\- ¿P-puedo…? ¿En serio?  
\- Puedes- Sonreíste.  
\- ¿Qué parte?  
\- Lo que tienes a la vista, grandote- Le guiñaste un ojo.

Tú estabas curiosa de ver como se desenvolvería por sí solo, si saltaría directamente a tu entrepierna o tomaría un camino más largo, o que clase de cosas haría. Lo viste sentarse cerca de tus piernas y mirar tu cuerpo, por todo lo largo.   
Él tomó gentilmente tu pierna dañada, levantándola, colocando tu tobillo en su hombro, únicamente para poder acariciar tu pantorrilla con ambas manos, rozando su mejilla contra tu piel marcada, besándola esporádicamente.   
Temblaste levemente, en parte porque algunas de tus cicatrices eran extremadamente sensibles. Y en parte porque más allá de alguna caricia, él jamás había hecho eso. Y por su forma de besar tu piel, era obvio que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Instintivamente miraste su erección, para ver si hacer eso lo desmotivaba, pero no, su miembro estaba duro y tieso como un mástil.   
Sus manos viajaron por detrás de tu pantorrilla, hasta detrás de tu rodilla. Sus labios besaban y succionaban delicadamente cada porción de piel maltrecha. Su lengua exploraba contornos que ni tu misma te animabas a tocar. Muy lentamente llegó a tu rodilla, besándola varias veces, avanzando parsimoniosamente a tu muslo, siguiendo sus propias manos curiosas, que subían poco a poco.   
Así como lo había hecho en tu pantorrilla, se quedó besando tu muslo, cada parte, con una mano viajando por la parte interna de tus piernas, frotando apenas con la punta de sus dedos, notando como tu cuerpo temblaba levemente.   
Lo viste moverse, por lo que creíste que iría directamente a tu entrepierna. Pero él se subió suavemente a ti, hasta alcanzar tu cuello y besarlo lentamente, succionando la piel, con sus manos frotando tu cintura.

\- Oh… Dios…- Temblaste, hundiendo tus dedos en su cabello y frotando suavemente- V-vas a volverme… loca… Connor…  
\- Así quizás sientas… lo que siento siempre… al estar a tu lado- Ronroneó, besando tu garganta.  
\- M-mierda- Sonreíste, mitad cachonda y mitad enamorada. 

Sus labios comenzaron a bajar lentamente, deteniéndose en tu pecho. 

\- Tu piel esta tan cálida…- Susurró, rozando uno de tus senos con sus labios y acariciando ampliamente el otro con su mano- Y tan blanda… 

Su boca decididamente atrapó tu pezón y aureola, succionando, lamiendo decididamente. No era la primera vez que él se dedicaba a darle afecto a tus gemelas, pero esta vez fue más largo, lento, y delicioso. Y cuando creíste que por fin bajaría, simplemente se turnó, para darle el mismo trato a tu otro seno.   
Connor notó que tu respiración se agitaba un poco más, cuando comenzó a bajar por tu estómago, lamiendo y besando a su paso. No pudo evitar sonreír en sus adentros, internamente feliz por estar produciéndote tal efecto. Dio pequeños besos alrededor de tu ombligo, bajando y pasando directamente a la parte interna de tus muslos.  
Sus ojos marrones subieron a tu rostro enrojecido, mientras él sonreía, besando tus muslos.

\- Huele de una manera muy atrayente…- Murmuró.  
\- Dios…  
\- Y…- Miró a tu entrepierna y luego a tus ojos- Se ve aún mejor…

Te mordiste el labio, ansiosa, notando sus manos acariciando tus muslos, abriendo tus piernas con gentileza. Era momento de ver cuánto sabía él.


	55. Chapter 55

Capítulo 55 

Connor seguía besando la parte interna de tus muslos, como si quisiera estar totalmente seguro de que tu cuerpo estaba listo, mientras sus manos rozaban tu cintura.

\- Detenme si te hago daño- Susurró él, mirándote.  
\- Connor…- Rogaste- Solo… hazlo…

Él sonrió muy levemente, agachándose, activando la producción de saliva sintética en su boca. Se tomó solo un segundo para ver en donde estaba, antes de extender su lengua humedecida y pasarla muy amplia y lentamente entre tus labios menores, oyendo tu suave gemido aliviado.   
Por un instante separó su boca de ti, mirándote, pensando. Él frotó su propia lengua en su paladar, saboreando tu viscosa esencia, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Es…- Suspiró el androide, abriendo los ojos- No lo sé… Pero quiero más…

Ni siquiera pudiste contestar, ya que él se agachó velozmente, volviendo a hurgar entre tus labios menores con su lengua, subiendo y bajando, en un suave ritmo. 

\- Si…- Sonreíste, rodando tus ojos de placer- Así… Que… maravilla…

Poco a poco el androide comenzó a dirigirse más hacia la entrada de tu vagina, lamiendo, atreviéndose a introducir su lengua un poco, prácticamente con su rostro enterrado en tu piel, como si buscara la fuente para calmar su sed. Siendo que no necesitaba respirar, la sensación de que podría estar así todo el día, te enardeció aún más.   
Por un momento reprimiste tus gemidos, solo para poder escuchar mejor el absurdamente obsceno sonido que flotaba en el ambiente. Y que Connor diera suaves gruñidos de satisfacción, era un agregado aún más erótico.  
Su lengua curiosa subió hasta enroscarse en tu clítoris, oyendo tu sonoro gemido atravesar sus oídos, notando como tus piernas temblaban levemente. Él sabía perfectamente que punto era ese y hacia días que estaba totalmente ansioso de saber cuál sería tu reacción. Sus labios atraparon tu clítoris, succionando, lamiendo, mientras abría sus ojos para verte.

\- Dios… Cariño…- Gemiste sonoramente, aferrándote a la cama- Eres malditamente… genial…

Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, con una tímida sonrisa, moviendo más su lengua y labios en tu clítoris, usando uno de sus brazos para sujetarse más firmemente de tu cintura.  
Por un momento Connor pensó en preguntarte algo, pero no quería romper el ambiente pesado y excitante, por lo que sospechó que no te molestaría que él tomara algo más de iniciativa. Mientras succionaba rápidamente tu clítoris, un par de sus dedos se movieron dentro de ti, explorando.

\- ¡M-mierda!- Tus piernas temblaron- ¡Connor! ¡Sí!

Tu cintura comenzó a moverse instintivamente cuando sus dedos empezaron a entrar y salir con firmeza, acompañando su lengua rápida, haciendo círculos en tu clítoris.

\- C-con f-fuerza…- Gemiste, mientras te sujetabas del respaldo de la cama- C-cariño…

Por un segundo pensaste que pedirle eso quizás había sido demasiado. Sus dedos se movían muy deprisa, frotando tus paredes, y su lengua casi parecía vibrar. Pero el clímax pareció catapultarse desde el centro de tu cuerpo.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Connor!- Te sujetaste a la cama- ¡V-voy a…!

Un extenso y sonoro quejido salió del fondo de tu garganta, junto con un escandaloso gemido, mientras sentías que el orgasmo te travesaba sin parar, tan largo como nunca antes.  
Poco a poco te fuiste calmando, con las piernas temblorosas, jadeando, notando como el androide lamía largamente entre tus labios menores y se movía a penas para besar tus muslos.

\- Un día…- Respiraste, agitada- Vas a… matarme…  
\- Espero que no- Lamió suavemente sus dedos, mirándote, mientras se arrodillaba- Quiero hacer esto más seguido.  
\- ¿Te… gustó?  
\- Claro- Sonrió- Y eres mi nuevo sabor preferido…  
\- Demonios- Reíste suavemente, inspirando profundamente- Eres lo mejor…  
\- Debes dejar de robar mis pensamientos.  
\- Adorable- Reíste tontamente, mientras ponías tu pie en su pecho- Cony…  
\- ¿Qué?- Acarició tu pie- ¿Cony?  
\- Mhm…- Sonreíste- La versión corta y adorable de Connor… Suena más… personal e íntimo ¿No crees?  
\- Yo…- Pensó un momento y sonrió- Me encanta. Gracias, cosita.  
\- ¿Cosita?- Reíste.  
\- N-no lo sé, se me ocurrió…   
\- Lo acepto bajo una condición… Que yo sea tu única cosita…  
\- Es un hecho desde hace tiempo…  
\- Bueno… Esta… cosita… quiere que Cony también tenga diversión- Le guiñaste un ojo.

Connor se movió, colocando tus piernas alrededor de su cintura, acercándose más. Lamiste tus labios y lo viste acomodarse en tu entrada. Tú te moviste rápidamente, empujándolo firmemente dentro de ti.

\- M-mierda- Murmuró él.  
\- Lo siento…- Ronroneaste- Es que quiero más de ti…  
\- Creí que yo era el insaciable aquí- Sujetó firmemente tu cintura, moviéndose firmemente.  
\- No puedes… culparme… Señor… lengua mágica…- Gemiste suavemente- Dios… Haces que me olvide… como hablar…  
\- No hables… e-entonces…- Gimió largamente- Oh… Que bien se siente…  
\- E-eso pasa cuando… estimulas… demasiado…

Tú lo observaste, mientras se movía rítmicamente contra ti. Adorabas verlo así, disfrutándote, paseando sus manos por tu piel, mientras su rostro se contorsionaba levemente por el placer y sus sensuales gemidos cosquilleaban dentro de ti.


	56. Chapter 56

Capítulo 56 

La calle de la central de policía era caótica, aunque era totalmente entendible, ya que el Departamento de Policía de Detroit cumplía 170 años, y como solía hacerse cada 10 años, el desfile era obligatorio.   
Caminaste entre la marejada de oficiales de todos los rangos, inclusive perros y androides, buscando a cierto par. Tus ojos se fijaron en dos policías en especial. Hank estaba ataviado con su traje oficial, de un azul muy oscuro, casi negro, con sus medallas colgando en el lado derecho de su pecho, y una enorme placa en el lado izquierdo, su gorra, su arma, su grado en su brazo. Estabas tan acostumbrada a verlo con ropa poco oficial, camisa horrible y su típica chaqueta marrón, que ahora parecía un verdadero teniente, listo para ser promocionado.  
Connor se veía aún mejor que antes. Su traje azul, levemente más claro que el de Hank, pulcro, sin tantos adornos, parecía que estaba hecho únicamente para él. Extremadamente apetitoso.

\- Miren eso- Sonreíste- Parecen policías.

Ambos se giraron para verte. Tu traje oficial era similar al que tenías previamente, pero ahora no era azul, siendo que de hecho pertenecías a la rama del Ejército, el color de tu atuendo era de un verde oscuro, casi marrón, también con pocos adornos. Formal.

\- Y tú pareces un pedazo de musgo- Gruñó Hank.  
\- Si, lo se Hank…- Suspiraste- Odias desfilar. Pero no descargues tu ira contra mí.  
\- No lo escuches- Connor se acercó más, para acomodar la solapa de tu saco- Te ves encantadoramente indomable.  
\- Y tu…- Miraste sus ojos- Extremadamente… Apuesto… Un poco más y no me creo que seas mi novio…  
\- Cosita…

Tú reíste tontamente. Ibas a darle un suave beso, pero la sirena principal sonó, era hora de que cada policía se ubicara.

\- Oh…- Gruñiste- Odio que tengas que desfilar tan separado de mí.  
\- Lo se…

Besaste rápidamente sus labios y te alejaste. Tu grupo estaba bastante más atrás, siendo que los principales oficiales iban al frente, empezando desde la mayor jerarquía. Los policías forenses, incluyendo tu grupo de Ciberseguridad, iban más atrás. Aunque, con tu nuevo grado jerárquico, irías primero entre los tuyos, todo un orgullo personal.   
Y ya que eras del departamento central de policía, detrás de tu equipo, se estaban organizando los distintos departamentos restantes de Detroit, ocupando una buena cantidad de espacio en la Avenida Woodward.  
El desfile en si era, como siempre, un poco simple, puramente simbólico. Caminarían detrás de la banda, por una docena de calles, hasta el parque central, darle la vuelta, y volver al departamento.   
En cuanto todo el escuadrón estuvo en orden, la banda comenzó a sonar, y el desfile dio comienzo. Unos cuantos centenares de policía caminaron a paso firme, por toda la avenida, mientras la gente, en la vereda, gritaba, celebraba y hacia algarabía. Todo era genial excepto por que hacía calor y la ropa de desfile era oscura y pesada.   
Lentamente avanzaron, al mismo paso, siguiendo el ritmo del redoblante principal. Personalmente te gustaba eso, la música militar tenía cierto toque especial, quizás por que mantenía el mismo estilo tradicional desde hacía siglos. 

Varios minutos después la columna de policías ya habían regresado de dar la vuelta al parque central y quedaba solo una calle antes de llegar a la estación de policía, cuando varios disparos sonaron claramente entre la multitud.   
El caos fue instantáneo. Los civiles corrieron lejos, como bestias espantadas por un relámpago, mientras el centenar de policías se ponían a cubierto, sin saber realmente de donde había salido el disparo. Tú te parapetaste detrás de un taxi, con varios policías más, quienes ya habían tomado sus armas, automáticamente.   
Entre el caos, los gritos, y las órdenes que se daban entre miembros de la misma fuerza, tú intentaste mirar alrededor, tratando de entender que mierda ocurría. Instintivamente te quedaste quieta, casi segura de haber oído a alguien gritar tu nombre, lo cual le congeló el alma. Denny, el muchacho oriental que trabajaba contigo, corría alrededor, gritando tú nombre.

\- ¡Denny!- Saliste de tu cobertura, corriendo hacia él.  
\- ¡Connor!- Te gritó él, simplemente, apuntando hacia el edificio de policía.

Tu instinto te hizo correr, mientras parte de tu mente estaba detenida en mil pensamientos. Atravesaste la calle que te separaba de la estación de policía, esquivando policías como si fuesen balas, rogando.   
Viste algunos policías amontonados en la puerta de la estación, y apartaste a uno, como si fuese una bolsa, para ver a Connor en el suelo, despierto, quejándose, con un hueco en su estómago y otro más arriba, cerca de su pecho. El Thirium apenas era visible, ya que el color de su sangre era muy similar a la de su traje.

\- ¡Connor!- Gritaste, arrodillándote, tomando su mano- ¡Connor!  
\- E-estoy bien- Se quejó el androide.  
\- ¡Alguien le apuntó directamente!- Gruñó Hank, arrodillado a su lado.  
\- ¡Mierda!- Gritaste- ¡Connor! ¿¡Biocomponentes dañados!?  
\- S-si- Asintió.  
\- ¡Debo tratarlo!- Le gritaste a todos alrededor- ¡Levántenlo!

Todos los policías alrededor, incluyéndote, sujetaron al androide desde abajo y lo levantaron, llevándolo rápidamente hacia adentro. Tú miraste la escalera, pensando que no había tiempo para subirlo, más aun cuando no sabías que tan grave estaba. Le indicaste a todos que lo pusieran sobre un escritorio y rápidamente abriste su traje, tirando con fuerza, rompiendo todos los botones, dejando su piel empapada en Thirium a la vista.

\- Dios… Dios… Dios…- Respiraste- Connor ¿Las balas siguen dentro?  
\- Si…- Te miró- T-tranquila, hay tiempo.  
\- ¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Biocomponentes!  
\- 2694R y 8456W…   
\- ¡A la orden!- Gritó Denny, sin recibir aún la orden, corriendo al piso superior.  
\- Connor…- Abriste su coraza- No te va a gustar, pero te tengo que intervenir sin parar la sensibilidad… Va a doler…  
\- Lo se… Confío en ti- Respiró, instintivamente tomando la mano de Hank, a su lado.

Miraste dentro de su cuerpo, demasiado lleno de Thirium para tu gusto. Pudiste ver el regulador de temperatura central, con la bala clavada en el medio, y rápidamente buscaste la otra bala. Miraste su bomba reguladora de Thirium, destrozada de punta a punta, perdiendo sangre azul a chorros.

\- C-connor…- Te asustaste- ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?  
\- N-no importa…  
\- ¡Connor! ¡Tú bomba reguladora de Thirium está rota! ¡No hay mucho tiempo! ¡Dime!  
\- T-tranquila… cosita…  
\- ¡Denny!- Gritaste- Dios…  
\- Relajate…- Murmuró el androide, con su voz tornándose metálica y robotizada.

Denny apareció corriendo, con los biocomponentes en la mano. Tomaste la bomba reguladora de Thirium nueva y rápidamente sacaste la defectuosa, oyéndolo quejarse. Dificultosamente, entre tanto líquido azul encontraste la bala, tirándola a un lado, para luego encontrar uno de los conductos para conectar el nuevo y lo trabaste en su lugar, para automáticamente tratar de sacar el regulador de temperatura central, que con el daño extra, estaba trabado en su sitio. Tiraste con firmeza, escuchándolo quejarse aún más, sacando el regulador y colocando uno nuevo. 

\- ¡Diagnostico, Connor!- Gritaste.  
\- O-operativo…- Murmuró aun con voz metálica- Pero poco… Thirium…  
\- Dios...

Ibas a tomar una jeringa, cuando viste a Denny, con otra jeringa, sacando algo del Thirium diseminado en su interior. Dabas gracias a que él siempre hubiese sido uno de los más versátiles, activos y eficientes miembros de tu equipo. Rápidamente llenaste una jeringa con Thirium nuevo y lo conectaste a un conducto dentro de Connor, inyectándole nueva sangre.  
Tus manos temblaban y estabas respirando muy deprisa, algo que tanto Hank como Denny se percataron rápidamente. Sacudiste tu cabeza por un momento, sintiéndote mareada.

\- H-hank- Murmuró Connor, con su voz volviendo a ser normal- Su presión… está muy baja…  
\- Él está estable- Denny tomó la jeringa de tus manos- Puedo hacerme cargo.

Intentaste decir algo, pero solo un balbuceo salió de tu boca. El teniente te sujetó firmemente mientras tus ojos subían a él. Todo se nubló mientras te desmayabas.


	57. Chapter 57

Capítulo 57 

El Capitan Fowler entró a las oficinas del Departamento de Policía, en silencio, mirando alrededor. Los escritorios y sillas estaban ocupados por miembros no solo de su propio departamento, sino también por policías de alto rango de los otros departamentos. Ahora que tenía la información de lo que había ocurrido, debía comunicárselo a los principales policías, para que ellos mismos esparcieran la información a sus subordinados.   
A un lado vio a ambos Anderson. El teniente, con mala cara y brazos cruzados, siguió sus movimientos, como cansado de estar allí. Connor estaba de pie, con su ropa notablemente rota y agujereada. Él tenía los ojos bajos, sin darle demasiada importancia a los demás alrededor, contigo apoyada en su hombro, y tu brazo por detrás, aferrando su cintura, mientras su brazo estaba en tus hombros. Las muestras públicas de afecto no eran demasiado bien vistas cuando se estaba de servicio, pero después de lo ocurrido, el Capitán no iría directamente a regañarte. Peor aún, ustedes tres, además de Denny, estaban aún manchados de Thirium, en especial tú.  
Él caminó hacia el centro, y suspiró, mirando como alrededor los ojos se fijaban en él.

\- Bueno…- Dijo en voz alta- Oficiales… Para empezar, esta todo bajo control. No me da gusto de que este aniversario haya sido así, pero lamentablemente no era algo de esperarse… El agresor era un ex miembro de esta oficina… Estaba suspendido por encubrimiento y actividades hostiles.  
\- ¿Era?- Preguntó un oficial de alto rango.  
\- Era… Un policía quiso detenerlo, pero en cuanto vio que portaba un arma y era peligroso, le disparó. Muerte instantánea.  
\- ¿Quién era?- Preguntó Hank.  
\- Gavin Reed.

El murmullo fue generalizado. Todos los del departamento central lo conocían, y algunos de otros departamentos también estaban familiarizados con su nombre. Tú sentiste el brazo en tus hombros estrujándote suavemente y tú afirmaste tu brazo en su cintura. Tenías una mezcla de sentimientos. No odiabas a Reed al punto de estar feliz por su muerte, pero saber que él había disparado a conciencia contra Connor, te hizo hervir la sangre. Al menos no volvería a intentarlo.

\- Por suerte, más allá de Reed, no hubo ninguna otra baja humana- Continuó el Capitán- Ni oficiales ni civiles heridos.  
\- ¿¡Que…!?- Chillaste, sin saber cómo te habías reprimido de insultarlo, viendo como todos se giraban a verte- ¿¡Sin heridos!?   
\- Shhh…- Connor te sujetó- No…  
\- ¿¡Entonces que mierda es esto!?- Apuntaste las gigantescas manchas de Thirium en tu ropa.  
\- Calma…  
\- Yo ya había avisado de que Reed era un problema, yo ya había explicado las veces que había actuado de manera poco ética ¡Y nadie me escuchó! ¡Hizo falta que Connor lo grabara mientras destruía evidencia importante, y me golpeaba mientras me acusaba falsamente, para que me creyeran! ¡Y ahora casi lo mata en frente de todos! ¿¡Para que se den el lujo de decir que no hubo heridos!?  
\- Lo sé- Suspiró Fowler- Lo siento, tenías razón desde un principio ¿De acuerdo?  
\- Un “lo siento” no evita el hecho que casi se murió…  
\- Harás que te amoneste otra vez…- Susurró el androide.

Te quedaste en silencio, aun con una mirada poco amistosa.  
Después de tan largo día, más aun con la necesidad de hacer un papelerío extra gracias al incidente, por fin volvías a casa. Por insistencia de Hank, Connor se quedó contigo. El teniente había dicho que, con su sucedido, ambos necesitaban recuperarse del susto.   
Entraste a tu casa, bufando, arrojando la gorra de ambos al sillón, cansada y mentalmente algo saturada.

\- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- Preguntó el divergente, cerrando la puerta.  
\- No…- Frotaste tu rostro- No tengo hambre…

Te giraste para verlo, ya cerca de ti. Tus ojos miraron su traje, lleno de Thirium seco. Pasaste tus manos por los dos huecos de bala, suspirando.

\- Estoy bien- Te recordó él- Gracias a ti… Otra vez…

Tus ojos subieron a su rostro. Ibas a hablar, pero el nudo en tu garganta te imposibilitó hacer otra cosa que no fuese pasar tus brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazarlo con fuerza, hundiendo tu rostro en su cuello. Él te abrazó firmemente, apoyando su mejilla en tu cabeza, estrujándote contra su pecho.

\- ¿Por qué…?- Susurraste- ¿Por qué cuando te cambié la bomba reguladora no me dijiste cuanto tiempo restante tenías?   
\- Porque haría más mal que bien…- Frotó tu espalda- Sabía que harías todo lo más rápido posible… Decirte que me quedaban pocos segundos únicamente te estresaría más de lo necesario.  
\- Te estabas muriendo en mis manos… idiota…- Lo estrujaste muy fuerte, con voz temblorosa.  
\- Lo se…   
\- Tenía… tanto miedo… de perderte…

Escondiste aún más tus ojos en su cuello, llorando levemente, sintiendo como él te mecía muy suavemente.

\- Lo siento…- Connor besó largamente tu cabeza- No me gusta hacerte llorar…  
\- No…- Negaste, secando tus ojos en la solapa de su traje, mientras acariciabas su nuca- No es tu culpa, cariño…  
\- ¿Qué me dices si nos cambiamos? ¿Mmmm?- Frotó tu espalda- No es bueno que tengas el Thirium en tu piel por tanto tiempo… Podemos darnos una larga ducha, relajarnos un poco… Quizás después quieras comer una fruta al menos ¿Qué me dices?

Te separaste levemente, para ver sus ojos calmados. 

\- ¿Tengo que convencerte?- Connor puso ojos de cachorro, inclinando suavemente su cabeza.  
\- Bobo- Medio sonreíste, secándote uno de los ojos.  
\- Ahí está la sonrisa que buscaba- Besó con fuerza tu frente- Mi cosita.

Tu mano se movió para tomar su mejilla y te acercaste para besar largamente sus labios. No era pasional, no había deseos sexuales de por medio. Era un largo beso afectuoso, cargado por el alivio de saber que ambos estaban sanos y salvos, a pesar de todo.

\- Por cierto…- Diste otro delicado beso en sus labios- Deja tu traje aparte. Ellos tienen que darnos trajes nuevos.  
\- De acuerdo.  
\- ¿Te queda ropa de repuesto aquí?  
\- Solo un pantalón y una camisa.  
\- Algo es algo- Frotaste su mejilla- Que suerte que previenes todas estas cosas.  
\- Alguien tiene que ser el previsor.

Tu mano se movió por lo largo de su brazo, tomando sus dedos, antes de caminar directo hacia el baño. Necesitaban una buena ducha relajante.


	58. Chapter 58

Capítulo 58 

Un par de semanas pasaron, bastante tranquilas a pesar de todo, sabiendo que Reed nunca más aparecería a intentar lastimarlos. Era un sábado extra cálido, el sol estaba cayendo, y tú caminabas por la ciudad, al lado de Connor, tomada de su brazo. De vez en cuando lo mirabas, ya que él estaba usando un traje formal, azul oscuro, sin corbata, con la camisa blanca entreabierta, su LED a la vista. Era obvio que al androide le gustaba ese color, y por alguna razón, le quedaba estupendamente bien, al igual que ese nuevo perfume masculino que estaba usando.   
Él no te había dicho a donde iban, tan solo te pidió que te pusieras algo relativamente elegante y que le permitieras encargarse del resto, así que, sin saber el destino, tú te pusiste un pantalón negro, fino y un poco ajustado, y una blusa color rojo oscuro, de tela similar a la seda, y unas simples botas negras. A Connor le había encantado, al punto de estar casi una hora seguida repitiéndote lo bien que te veías.

\- Cony…- Llamaste su atención- ¿Para qué estacionaste allá? Podrías haber estacionado más cerca de donde fuese que vamos…  
\- Podría… Pero así no podría presumir de ti.   
\- Que bobo eres- Reíste.  
\- Además hay cámaras en ese estacionamiento. Puedo vigilar que nadie rompa el auto de Hank… O él me romperá a mí…  
\- Buen punto…

Mientras caminaban, ambos pasaron por enfrente de la puerta de un bar. Un hombre alto te medio gritó una obscenidad. Te giraste para enfrentarlo, pero lo viste reír y lo reconociste.

\- Maxwell, cara de caballo enfermo- Reíste.  
\- ¡Ya me parecía que reconocía ese trasero!- Rio el desconocido, acercándose.

Tú le diste un fuerte abrazo, mientras Connor lo escaneaba de pies a cabeza, no muy contento. Reconoció el nombre. Maximilliam Rossengard, un muchacho alto de largo cabello negro y ojos vivaces. Era tu ex. Aquel ex con el cual habías terminado en muy buenos términos. Demasiado buenos para el gusto del androide.

\- Tanto tiempo- Maximilliam te miró- ¡Mírate! ¡Que elegancia! ¡Estas más gorda!  
\- ¡Max!- Lo empujaste- ¡Y tu estas más calvo!  
\- Imposible… Me hice un trasplante capilar.  
\- Lo hicieron mal entonces- Reíste.  
\- ¡Muy graciosa!- Max miró a Connor.  
\- Este es Connor- Sonreíste, tomando el brazo del androide- Mi novio. Muérete de envidia.  
\- ¡Mírate tú! ¡Que veloz!- Max extendió la mano a Connor- Maximilliam.  
\- Detective Anderson- Connor tomó su mano, con bastante firmeza, tanto en agarre como en tono de voz.  
\- Mucho gusto…- Dudó Max antes de mirarte- ¿Detective? Sí que subes de categoría, perra… ¿Y Anderson? ¿Qué es de…?  
\- No, no- Negaste- Estas pensando en Cole… No tiene nada que ver… O si… Es decir, es adoptivo… De Hank… Pero no…  
\- ¿Estas drogada?- Rio Max- Es o no es… Decídete…

Maximilliam miró nuevamente a Connor, revisándolo, descubriendo el LED colgando en su cuello.

\- ¡Oh!- Tu ex abrió más los ojos- ¡Mierda! ¡Es un androide!  
\- Se dice Thiriumnita ahora, pedazo de mono inculto- Lo regañaste.  
\- Da igual… Pero mírate tú… De novia con un androide… Ya sabía que un humano normal no podría aguantarte- Rio- Eres humanamente insoportable.

Connor se le acercó bastante, con mirada seria. Maximilliam dejó de reír, un poco preocupado.

\- Si, Max- Miraste a ambos, sonriendo- Yo que tú, tendría cuidado. Connor es, a la fecha, lo más avanzado alguna vez creado. Fue diseñado para ser una máquina asesina, puede romperte la tráquea en tiempo record.  
\- Calma amigo- Tu ex levantó levemente las manos, en señal de rendición- Bromeo con ella… Somos buenos amigos, no voy a lastimarla.  
\- Compórtate entonces- Murmuró Connor- Esta conmigo. Y mientras siga así, vas a reducir tus insultos hacia ella, a cero ¿Entendido? No voy a tolerar que la maltrates verbalmente.  
\- De acuerdo… Es un trato… Al menos estoy contento de ver que mi ex tiene a alguien mejor que la cuide. 

El androide se separó, para mirarte.

\- Deberíamos irnos, cosita- Te mencionó- O llegaremos tarde.  
\- ¡Cierto!- Palmeaste el brazo de Max- Cuídate bobo.  
\- ¿Cosita?- Maximilliam rio muy bajo- Cuídense, ambos.

Tú negaste, sonriendo, tomando firmemente el brazo de Connor y caminando con él.  
Varios metros después miraste el rostro serio del divergente.

\- Tranquilo, Cony- Estrujaste más su brazo, acercándote aún mas- Maximilliam siempre fue así. Fue una de las razones por las cuales terminamos, él siempre fue demasiado… impertinente.  
\- Es un maleducado prepotente.  
\- Sí, eso también, pero es buena gente. No deberás preocuparte jamás porque él intente agredirme o algo. Lo máximo que puede hacer es no medirse con las palabras y decirme algún insulto sin quererlo.  
\- Un maleducado prepotente que no tiene límites.  
\- Y tú eres un poco celoso- Sonreíste.  
\- Quizás… No me gusta compartirte…   
\- Celoso- Lo empujaste levemente, mirándolo- Y adorable. Me gustó ver como saliste en mi defensa a pesar de que supieras que no estaba en peligro… Todo un caballero.  
\- Era lo menos que podía hacer, no iba a quedarme quieto, escuchándolo llamarte de todas esas maneras…  
\- Mmmm…- Te acercaste aún más- ¿Sabes que eres el mejor novio del mundo?  
\- ¿Tantos novios has tenido?

Viste su sonrisa, como un obvio indicio de que había sido una broma. Reíste, fingiendo que estabas ofendida, en parte feliz de saber que poco a poco estaba volviéndose aún mejor en el fino arte de ser un humano.


	59. Chapter 59

Capítulo 59

Tras caminar otro par de calles, Connor se detuvo para entrar a un restaurant bastante más elegante de lo que te hubieses esperado.

\- ¿Cony?- Miraste alrededor, viendo la ambientación romántica y oyendo la música suave.

Él solamente sonrió, mientras se acercaba a la recepcionista. Era obvio que había reservado un lugar, ya que la mujer lo dejó pasar de inmediato, y los condujo hasta una mesa muy apartada, con un mantel rojo y dos sillas elegantes, en una zona bastante privilegiada, cercana a una fuente de agua constante, entre plantas floridas que ocultaban a la vista de miradas indiscretas.

\- Wao- Susurraste, absorta, mirándolo todo- ¿Cuánto te costó esto?  
\- No, no- Él te separó la silla, para que te sentaras- Tu no te preocupes por eso.  
\- Pero esto no parece barato…- Te sentaste.  
\- Para eso ahorro…- Él se sentó, bastante cerca.  
\- Se supone que ahorres para gastarlo en cosas para ti mismo- Lo miraste.  
\- Eres mi novia, gastar en ti es como gastar en mí mismo- Guiñó un ojo- Además, no voy a hacer esto todos los días, es solo… un capricho.  
\- Por eso no querías decírmelo ¿Cierto?  
\- No me lo hubieses permitido si lo hubieras sabido… Te conozco, cosita.  
\- A veces eres demasiado inteligente- Sonreíste.

Ambos pasaron la mano por encima de la mesa, entrelazando los dedos.

\- ¿Y el menú?- Miraste alrededor.  
\- No hay. Ellos preparan lo que sea que les haya encargado.   
\- ¿Tú les dijiste que preparar?- Sonreíste- Wao.  
\- Con todo y postre.  
\- Mmmmm…- Estrujaste sus dedos- Esa es mi parte preferida.  
\- Lo sé, por eso la cena en si tiene menos cantidad que el postre.  
\- Dios- Reíste- Me lees la mente.

Tú miraste como un mozo caminaba a la mesa, con una bandeja, colocando muchos pequeños platos a ambos, servilletas, utensilios y copas, las cuales llenó cuidadosamente, antes de recibir la mirada aprobatoria de Connor y retirarse.

\- Mierda- Susurraste- Que rápido… Hay lugares que se tardan como una hora en servirte algo… Aquí ya nos han servido y aún no he calentado el asiento.  
\- Es por que ya estaban terminando de prepararlo, cuando llegamos. Parte del encanto del lugar.  
\- Si- Oliste- Mmmm… Y huele genial, casi como tus platillos.   
\- Muy cierto- Olió un poco.  
\- Y tú también comes hoy- Sonreíste, viendo que él también tenía un plato de comida- Al fin te vas a dar un gusto culinario.

Lo viste sonreír, antes de que ambos soltaran las manos para comer. Era evidente que el lugar también se caracterizaba por el sabor de sus platos, ya que todo era exquisito.   
Entre charla y comida, pronto los pequeños platos se habían vaciado y otro mozo ágilmente quitó todo lo innecesario, para permitir que una moza colocara copas y platos de una buena cantidad de cosas dulces.

\- Dios- Reíste cuando la moza se fue- La diabetes será interesante.  
\- No te preocupes tanto, usualmente te hago comer cosas sanas… Un poco de chocolate no te hará mal.

Connor tomó una cuchara, tomando una porción de algo que parecía un pudin tan marrón como sus propios ojos, y te lo acercó a la boca. Reíste suavemente, tomando un bocado.

\- ¿Está bueno?- Él inclinó la cabeza.  
\- Mmmm…- Rodaste los ojos por el placer- Dios… ¿Qué es… eso?  
\- No lo sé- Rio el androide, tomando otro poco del pudin- Pedí lo más delicioso.  
\- Bueno…- Sonreíste mientras lo veías comer- Estas aquí… Ya eres lo más delicioso.  
\- Adorable- Rio suavemente antes de suspirar- Cierto… Es exquisito.

Negaste suavemente, tomando una servilleta y limpiando la comisura de sus labios.

\- No te manches la camisa- Mencionaste.

Él sujetó tu mano, aun cercana a su rostro, para besar muy largamente tus nudillos, obligándote a sonreír ampliamente, con un tímido suspiro en tus labios.

\- Te amo, cosita- Susurró él, mirando tus ojos.  
\- También te amo, cariño- Acariciaste su quijada.

Un leve sonido metálico en su otra mano, llamó tu atención. Por un momento creíste que era su moneda, pero te quedaste levemente paralizada, viendo que en vez de hacer uno de sus trucos con su típica moneda, sus dedos manipulaban ágilmente un anillo plateado. 

\- Te propongo algo- Susurró el divergente- Me quedaré con esto… Pero te lo daré, de verdad, dentro de un año. Por mí, sería ahora mismo, pero quiero demostrarte cuanto me importas. Si dentro de un año seguimos juntos, me arrodillaré y haré todo lo que hacen en las películas.  
\- ¿E-estás hablando en serio?- Miraste sus ojos.  
\- Jamás te haría una broma con esto… Entonces… ¿Estamos de acuerdo? 

Asentiste, con una tímida risa emocionada y ojos húmedos.

\- Bien- Él sonrió más ampliamente, volviendo a besar tus nudillos- Estaba realmente nervioso… No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar.  
\- ¿Tu? ¿Nervioso?- Reíste- No tienes idea como me latía el corazón cuando vi ese anillo.  
\- Lo sé, estaba escaneándote…- Guardó el anillo en su traje- Ritmo cardiaco y presión sanguíneas altas… Y te sudan las manos.  
\- Bobo… Pero si… Eso…

Por un momento te quedaste quieta, mirando profundamente su rostro, con tus nudillos acariciando su mejilla.

\- Adoro tus pecas- Susurraste- Y tus ojos… Tus labios… Todo…  
\- Deja de leer mi mente- Connor se acercó- Estaba pensando exactamente eso…

Tú también te acercaste, colocando tu mano detrás de su cuello, acercándolo más, para poder besarlo largamente, sintiendo sus suaves labios con un delicado sabor a chocolate. 

\- Necesitamos comprar chocolate líquido- Murmuraste en sus labios- Será divertido lamerte…  
\- No hagas eso…- Gruñó suavemente- Tienes suerte de que tenga desactivado mi…

Reíste más, antes de volver a saborear sus labios.


	60. Chapter 60

\- Atención – Capítulo final a elección del lector.   
En este capítulo (60) está presente lo que se podría llamar como “Final Malo”, para todos aquellos que no quieran que la historia termine bien y de rositas.  
El siguiente capítulo (61) tiene el “Final Bueno”.   
De esta manera, el lector puede elegir cuál de los finales leer (o leer ambos). No son contiguos. Son dos finales totalmente diferentes. Es decir, el final “malo” no desemboca en el final “bueno”, tan solo están ubicados temporalmente. El “malo” ocurriría antes que el “bueno”.  
Desde ya, gracias a los que me han leído hasta acá. Disfruten (o no, dependiendo del final)

 

Capítulo 60 – Final Malo

Unos pocos meses habían pasado en completa tranquilidad. Era mitad de semana y tú estabas sentada en la silla de Hank, en la policía. El teniente había salido hacia unos minutos, ya que alguien había golpeado levemente la puerta de su viejo automóvil y él había ido a la calle, para pedir explicaciones al individuo. Un simple accidente, pero aun así, quería comerle el hígado al iluso que había osado a tocar su amado auto. Tu solo esperabas que Connor terminara de pasar cierta información a su computadora, antes de salir con ambos.

\- Listo- Él se puso de pie- Al fin.  
\- ¿Tenías que hacerlo ahora?- También te pusiste de pie.  
\- No me gusta dejar nada, lo sabes bien.

Tranquilamente ambos caminaron a la salida, entrando a la recepción, algo llena de otros policías también terminando su horario de trabajo. Viste que había gente en la puerta, pero creíste que eran únicamente oficiales. El caos se hizo patente en un segundo. Alcanzaste a oír la metralleta, como si fuese un demonio riendo a carcajadas y sentiste tu cuerpo pesándote toneladas, en un instante. A penas te percataste que ya estabas en el frio suelo, boca arriba.   
No sabías que había pasado, no entendías nada. Intentaste levantarte pero la corriente de dolor atravesó tu cuerpo, de punta a punta. Asustada, pasaste una de tus manos por tu torso, y miraste tus dedos, empapados de color rojo.

\- ¿C-connor?- Murmuraste, casi sin voz.

Miraste a tu lado, viendo al androide, acercándose un poco, arrastrándose lentamente.

\- E-estoy aquí…Tranquila…- Susurró él.

Él se quedó de lado, extendiendo su mano hacia ti. Tomaste su mano, aterrada, viendo como su cuerpo se teñía de azul, con media docena de huecos en su pecho y estómago.  
Rápidamente miraste alrededor, notando policías inertes en el suelo, oyendo disparos en la calle. Tragaste, dificultosamente, sintiendo el cobrizo sabor de la sangre en tus labios. Tus ojos, llorosos, volvieron al rostro del androide, con hilos de sangre azul saliendo por su nariz y boca.

\- ¿V-voy a morir?- Le preguntaste, tratando de tener una pizca de esperanza.  
\- No lo sé…- Mintió.

Él no podía decirte lo que veía. No podía mencionar tus pulmones perforados, las balas en tu estómago e intestinos, la cantidad de sangre saliendo de tu cuerpo.  
Tosiste, sintiendo aún más dolor, notando como cada vez las bocanadas de aire eran más escasas, como tu garganta se sentía cerrarse a cada segundo. 

\- Mírame…- Masculló Connor, estrujando tu mano fría- No pienses… en nada mas…  
\- T-tengo miedo- Sollozaste.  
\- Tranquila…   
\- Oh… D-dios- Respiraste rápidamente.  
\- Te amo… Con toda mi alma… Por siempre…  
\- Yo t-también te amo… Connor… 

Te quedaste mirando sus ojos, mientras notabas que tu cuerpo se enfriaba. Su rostro estaba de lado, pero aun así, pudiste ver sus lágrimas caer densamente al suelo teñido de azul. Te enfocaste aún más en sus ojos marrones, sin notar como tu respiración se volvía lenta, irregular.   
Connor te vio murmurar algo y quedarte quieta, con los ojos abiertos. Su escáner apenas funcionaba, y lo enfocó en tu pecho. Sintió su propia alma apagarse al ver que tu corazón había dejado de latir, y hubiese gritado de angustia, si no fuera porque la cuenta regresiva en su cabeza le indicaba únicamente ceros.

\- Espérame…- Susurró, con la voz metalizada- Voy… contigo…

Sus ojos marrones se quedaron quietos en ti, sin brillo.  
Pocos segundos después, policías y médicos entraron velozmente, revisando los heridos y muertos diseminados por el lugar. Hank entró, corriendo, esquivándolos a todos, buscando en el suelo, desesperado. 

\- Dios… No…- Sujetó su propia cabeza.

El teniente dio un par de pasos, mirándolos, notando sus ojos abiertos, quietos.

\- No… No mis niños…

Hank no se molestó en intentar ver si estaban vivos. Sabía que no era posible. La ubicación de los agujeros y el charco debajo de cada uno, eran indicios más que suficientes.  
Se sentó en el suelo, pesadamente, sintiendo la misma desesperación, terror y agonía, que años atrás, en el hospital, cuando le habían dicho que su querido Cole no lo había logrado. Y ahora, por culpa de un par de locos armados, había perdido al resto de su familia.   
Dio un grito, desde el fondo de su pecho, golpeando violentamente el suelo con los puños, llorando.  
Frente a él, tú, en tu charco de sangre roja, como una alfombra de seda. Él, en su mar azul de Thirium. Sus manos aun tomadas en el medio. Desde arriba, la imagen era similar a una mariposa. Cada uno formando un ala.   
Quizás sus almas se encontrasen nuevamente, encima de las alas de la mariposa que los llevara al cielo, a un lugar mejor. 

Fin


	61. Chapter 61

Capítulo 61 – Final Bueno

Habías terminado de acomodar algunas cosas en tu casa, antes de salir. En especial tu closet nuevo. Después de todo, ya una buena cantidad de meses habían pasado y ustedes no podían seguir compartiendo el mismo pequeño closet que tenías antes, así que Connor y tú optaron por comprar otro, únicamente para sus cosas. Desde que él se había mudado del todo a tu casa, ambos se vieron obligados a organizar el espacio.   
Pero no podías quejarte. Vivir con Connor era casi un lujo. A comparación de otros humanos, él era extremadamente limpio, ordenado, cuidadoso y atento. Te proveía de conversación inteligente, la mejor comida, besos y abrazos ilimitados y, como un plus, dosis de sexo que solo mejoraban con los meses.   
Siendo que era un cálido fin de semana, tu apuesto Detective Anderson tuvo la idea de pasar el día en lo que él apodó “Nuestro árbol”, aquel recóndito rincón personal en la Isla Belle, debajo de ese árbol frondoso en donde habían compartido el primer picnic de sus vidas, un mes antes de que ambos se volvieran novios. Ahora era un sitio usual en los días agradables. Y esta vez llegaron antes, ya que, entre los ahorros de Connor y tuyos, y una pizca de ahorros de Hank, el androide ahora era dueño de un automóvil, un poco pequeño y un poco antiguo, pero más que suficiente para trasladar a ambos. Connor no era materialista, le interesaba la utilidad de las cosas, así que tener un auto de primera línea y última generación, le parecía un poco tonto. Y honestamente, a ti también.

\- Entonces…- Pensaste, sentada en el mantel, con el Pad en tus manos- ¿Quieres que la caja de seguridad sea digital o analógica?  
\- ¿No hay una versión mixta?- Connor te miró, sentado a tu lado.  
\- ¿Estás seguro?- Tomaste un bocado de sushi- ¿Por qué?  
\- Los digitales son demasiado fácil de hackear y los analógicos son físicamente complicados… Se llega a romper y necesitaremos demoler media casa para sacarlo… Las cajas de seguridad mixtas tiene un sistema analógico un poco simple, pero lo suficientemente útil para que no se abra si el sistema digital se corrompe.  
\- ¿Pero no es más complicado acceder? Digo, si tenemos que abrirlo urgentemente, estaremos en problemas.  
\- Pero puedo acceder digitalmente, cosita- El androide tocó su propia frente- Y ten en cuenta de que no hay una caja perfecta. O muy seguro, o muy fácil de abrir… ¿Qué prefieres?  
\- Ays…- Gruñiste- No lo sé…   
\- ¿Y por qué la prisa de todos modos?- Frunció el ceño- Puedes pensarlo tranquila y comprarlo otro día.  
\- Están en oferta hasta mañana- Le mostraste el Pad- 15% de descuento. No voy a desaprovechar eso.  
\- De acuerdo- Rio suavemente.  
\- Te haré caso… Eres más inteligente… Encargaré una mixta… ¿Grande o mediana?  
\- ¿Qué tan grande?  
\- La más grande es…- Revisaste la información- Un metro de alto, 50 centímetros de largo y ancho.  
\- Demasiado grande.  
\- La siguiente es la mitad de grande.   
\- Me parece perfecto.  
\- ¿Negra, gris o blanca?  
\- Va a estar escondida dentro de una pared… Negra… Supongo.  
\- Bien… Y….Comprada- Sonreíste.

Connor sonrió, viéndote, suspirando levemente.

\- Cariño- Te llamó la atención- Ponte de pie, creo que te has ensuciado el pantalón.  
\- ¿Qué?- Lo miraste y luego miraste tus piernas.  
\- Atrás…- Apuntó en tu trasero.  
\- Oh mierda- Te pusiste de pie, intentando mirar detrás de ti- ¿Qué es? Dios no quiera que sea excremento de perro…  
\- No, no es nada, me equivoque.  
\- Tú nunca te equivocas…

Miraste a Connor. El androide estaba arrodillado, y con una pequeña caja azul abierta en su mano extendida hacia ti, sonriendo. Te llevaste las manos a la boca, mientras murmurabas algo. Entre mudanza, trabajo y acciones de la vida misma, te habías olvidado de que él te había ofrecido ese anillo, un año antes.

\- ¿C-cony?- Exclamaste.  
\- Ya pasaron unos cuantos meses, cosita… No es un año exacto, pero creo que no es necesario esperar los restantes… 23 días.  
\- Oh Dios…- Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
\- ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?- Sonrió.  
\- Si- Gemiste, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo- Dios, si, si…

El androide se puso de pie, acercándose un poco, sacando el anillo de la caja y colocándotelo en el dedo, notando que tu mano temblaba como electrocutada. Miraste tu mano, con el anillo puesto, aun sollozando a medias. Automáticamente lo abrazaste con fuerza, besando largamente sus labios, sintiendo sus brazos estrujarte.   
Por un rato ambos solo se quedaron quietos, abrazándose, besándose mil veces, murmurando y susurrando cientos de “te amo”.   
Cuando te separaste un poco de él, miraste sus ojos, aun temblando levemente por la emoción.

\- ¿Sabes?- Connor tomó suavemente tus mejillas con sus manos- Ahora deberemos ponernos de acuerdo con todos los detalles de cuándo será la boda, como...   
\- Eso lo veremos… luego- Suspiraste- Primero déjame reponerme…  
\- Tú eres la jefa de la casa- Sonrió.

El androide se sentó en el mantel, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol, extendiendo sus manos hacia ti. Tú sonreíste, acercándote, sentándote en su regazo, de cara a él, mirando sus ojos.   
Suavemente pasaste tu mano en su mejilla, notando el brillante anillo plateado en tu dedo, descubriendo que tenía un simple pero elegante dibujo de una mariposa azul, lo cual te hizo reír tontamente. 

\- ¿Qué?- Él buscó tus ojos.  
\- Tiene una mariposa azul- Miraste sus ojos marrones.  
\- ¿Te gusta?- Vio como asentías- Más de un año atrás, tú me contaste las historias antiguas sobre las mariposas llevando el alma de las personas en las alas… Bueno, ahora tienes una en tu anillo, y lleva la mía. Llevarás parte de mi alma, contigo, para siempre.  
\- Oh Dios- Reíste tontamente, más fuerte- ¡Eres tan adorable!  
\- Wao…- Murmuró Connor, estudiando tu rostro, acariciando tu cintura- Mírate… Tan feliz, tan preciosa… De saber que te volvías así de maravillosa al estar comprometida, te hubiese dado el anillo un año antes.  
\- Conyyyy- Reíste más.  
\- ¿Ves?- Besó sonoramente tu mejilla- Resplandeciente.

Te acurrucaste más contra él, besando delicadamente su mejilla y pómulo. Lo oíste dar un largo suspiro y cerrar los ojos, sonriendo. Tu tan solo te quedaste allí, con las manos rozando sus hombros, besando suavemente cada pequeño rincón de su rostro, largamente, con toda tu tranquilidad. Sabías que él amaba esa clase de besos, parsimoniosos, gentiles y afectuosos. Él frecuentemente emitía sus ya típicos sonidos de satisfacción.  
Ambos se quedaron debajo de ese árbol, hasta entrada la noche. No tenían deseos de irse, y mucho menos prisa. Después de todo, con ese anillo se formaba un futuro brillante como el metal en el que estaba hecho. Un futuro contigo llamándote Anderson. Así comenzaba el primer día de tu nueva vida.

Fin


End file.
